Long Time No See
by fallen-anqel
Summary: This is what it has come down to, all for the sake of her little brother. Clubs, gangs, fights. Kagome has fallen into her place by Sesshoumaru's side but in the broader picture, there is a war just ready to explode. What will happen? UPDATED DEC 2005
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
AN: Hehe. I don't really know what to write over here.this is my first fanfic so don't overwhelm me by telling me how bad it is.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said as she glanced at the flight attendants pin. "Ashley; When are we going to arrive in Japan?"  
  
The flight attendant looked down at Kagome and put on a fake smile.  
  
"Two more hours, pumpkin." She answered. Kagome watched Ashley walk away with a sweet smile on her face. She looked out her window and smiled.  
  
Only two more hours. she thought.  
  
Kagome leaned back into her comfy seat and fell asleep.  
  
(Jen: Okay.you must have no idea about what's going on so I'll explain. Kagome is on a plane going to Japan from America. Everything else will be explained later. Please don't just stop reading this because I'll get really mad if you do!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Dream/Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four kids were sitting at a dock, looking out into the sunset. The sun cast a friendly orange tint onto the ocean and the children. They were Kagome and her childhood friends; Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
They looked so ridiculous. They were all wearing gigantic t-shirts that were 3 sizes too big and shorts that went up to their knees.  
  
"Don't you want to go out to the other side?" Inuyasha asked as he skidded a pebble across the water's surface.  
  
Plop.  
  
Plop.  
  
Clunk.  
  
"I guess I never really thought about it." Sango said as she rubbed the back of her head. The others sat down on the dock and there was silence as they thought.  
  
"When I grow up, I'm gonna buy a boat and go to the other side with Miroku." Inuyasha stated. Miroku nodded along as if it were the greatest idea in the world.  
  
"Of course," Miroku said. "You girls can come too." Sango got red as if she got insulted.  
  
"Hey!" Sango shouted. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean-."  
  
"But then who's gonna take care of me?" Kagome interrupted with concern in her voice.  
  
Everyone stared at her. she was obviously the smallest out of all of them.  
  
"Promise that we'll stick together to the end." Kagome said as she stuck out her pinky.  
  
Everyone knew that it would happen but Kagome was the youngest and they didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
"Okay." Sango said as she linked her pinky with Kagome's. Kagome frowned when Inuyasha didn't join their three pinkies.  
  
"Inu-chan." Kagome whined. "Who's gonna protect me from all the big kids?"  
  
Inuyasha swished his long black hair and tried not to make contact with Kagome's gigantic puppy eyes. He turned away from them. But he turned around again with a smile on his face.  
  
"You know that I don't have to promise anything." Inuyasha said. Kagome's head slumped down in defeat.  
  
"You know that I will always be there for you guys." Inuyasha finished. He walked up to them and entwined his small pinky with the group's.  
  
Soon, they made a promise to be the best of friends.  
  
"Please put your chair in an upright position." Miroku said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End of Dream/Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Kagome muttered as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome screamed. "The light!" She placed her arms over her head to protect her eyes from the bright light that seemed to blind her.  
  
A rude man hollered at her to shut up.  
  
"Heh..he..um..sorry." Kagome said as she looked down to hide her blush. She quickly pulled her chair upright.  
  
*** Kagome walked calmly out of the airport and looked around for her family.  
  
"It's her!" someone shouted. She felt someone hug her from behind.  
  
She managed to escape the grip of doom and saw a boy about 14 years old. He had short black hair and dark eyes.  
  
"It's me." He continued. "Souta." Kagome gasped in realization.  
  
Souta was 4 years old when she left with her father to go to America. She grimaced at the thought of her father. He died and that was the reason she had to come back to Japan.  
  
"I missed you too Souta." Kagome said with enthusiasm in her voice. She blinked when she looked up and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Mom." Kagome whispered. Her mom stepped forward and for a while. there was silence.  
  
"It's been such a long time Kagome." Her mom said with tears in her eyes. "And look how you've grown! You look so beautiful! Oh my, let me help you with your bags. Souta, bring Kagome's bags into the car."  
  
"Mom." Kagome whined. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
"I have every right to do so." Her mom replied. "I haven't seen you in ten years!"  
  
Kagome turned away and started to walk away from her mom as if she didn't know her. Then she saw an old man in the corner. He nodded at her and she immediately recognized him as her grandfather.  
  
She nodded back at him and turned around to see Souta with the biggest, brightest, and shiniest eyes in the world.  
  
"Agghh!" Kagome shouted. She put her body into a weird position as if she was trying to run away. Her left eyebrow twitched as her brother stared at her with stars in his eyes.  
  
"You have to tell me all about America!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Souta." Kagome's mom said before he could overwhelm Kagome with excitement. "Your sister must be very tired after her flight. Maybe you will find time to talk about America tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Souta sighed in defeat. He carried Kagome's bags to the car with heavy feet and over exaggerated how disappointed he was.  
  
***  
  
They packed Kagome's stuff into the trunk and had a silent drive home.  
  
Kagome looked out of the window and her eyes filled with hope.  
  
I'm finally home. she thought.  
  
*//*\\*//*\\*//*\\*  
  
Jen: Yey.it's done and it was short but I dun care! Please leave reviews...even if it sucked like crazy! Don't blame me if it did.This is my first fanfic ever! It's likely that I'll only get 1 review from my friend but I'll really appreciate it if u leave one. The next chapter is about Kagome going to school and meeting Sango (but she doesn't meet everyone else yet) and Kagome is told that everyone changed and stuff like that. 


	2. What Changes?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
AN: Whoa.I got more reviews than I thought I would get. Hehe. I'm sorry if I dun answer your questions in this chapter. It's either I forgot or I'm just not creative enough to think of an answer.  
  
You ppl are so nice. Anyways. I just 4got what I was gonna write. ARG! It's all your fault! You get me too excited! O wellz.  
  
O YEA! I just remembered. Is Kagome's brother's named spelled Sota or Souta? I spell it with a 'u' because it looks better. Okay. I'll stop talking now.  
  
  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
BBRRRING! ~  
  
I reached out from under my warm covers and attempted to shut my alarm clock off. I kept on missing so I just looked up groggily at the time.  
  
6:30.  
  
"Just one more minute." I mumbled.  
  
I hate waking up early. Why would I even consider doing that when I'm under the warmest blanket in the world? Makes me wanna go right back to sleep..  
  
"You know that you'll never wake up if you go back to sleep." A voice in my head said. "You're gonna be late for school."  
  
"Shut up." I muttered.  
  
"Don't you want to see your friends again?" the voice asked.  
  
"ARG." I growled. "Fine.You juss have to be like that. I hate you."  
  
"I know you love me." The voice replied. "I'm your number 1 motivator."  
  
I grumbled and tossed the covers off me. I yawned and stretched out my arms.  
  
I should really get new pajamas. I thought as I rubbed my eyes. They're getting a bit too small.   
  
I looked down at my worn pajamas and blushed. I must be the only person in the world my age to have cat pajamas.  
  
I'll just ask Mom to buy me one. I decided.  
  
~~~~~Author's POV~~~~  
  
Kagome walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She wanted to look her very best at school. She couldn't wait to see her friends again.  
  
***  
  
Steam slowly slid out of the bathroom when Kagome opened the door. All she had on was a towel covering her body and another towel wrapping her hair up in a turban.  
  
Kagome changed into her new uniform, still stiff from newness. (AND NO! Nobody was looking at her through her window when she did this you perverts! She had her curtains covering it)  
  
She stood in front of her mirror as she combed back her raven hair. She turned around to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Perfect.well.almost.  
  
Why does it have to be so short? Kagome questioned as she pulled furiously at her skirt.  
  
She pulled it was low as it could go without exposing any skin under her shirt. She walked out of her room; satisfied with the way she looked.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome said brightly as she walked into the kitchen. Her breakfast was on the table. (You fill in whatever she is eating.)  
  
"Good morning." Everyone greeted. Kagome loved this feeling. as if this was a daily ritual. She just loved this family atmosphere.  
  
She sat down and felt something brush against her ankles. She froze.  
  
Eeekkk! Kagome thought. Slowly, she lifted up the table spread (or whatever you call the thing that's on the table) and saw a chubby little cat brushing its cheek on her legs.  
  
"Aaaawwwww.. When did we get a kitty?" Kagome asked. She bent down and picked it up. She saw a very thin collar on its neck and the tag read BUYO.  
  
Just when Kagome's mother was about to answer her, Souta started to push Kagome out her door.  
  
"No time to talk! We're gonna be late!" Shout exclaimed.  
  
"Arg!" Kagome growled. "Just let me get some of my breakfast." She turned around but Souta only pushed her even harder.  
  
"We're going to be late." Souta whined.  
  
"You can wait a few more seconds." Kagome assured.  
  
They struggled for a few seconds and Kagome got out of Souta's grasp. She ran up to the table and munched greedily on a piece of toast.  
  
"AHAHAHA!" Kagome said. "I WIN!" Everyone sweatdropped and stared at Kagome.  
  
***  
  
"Bye Souta." Kagome said as he pedaled away from her.  
  
"Um.Kagome." Souta asked.  
  
"Yea?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do you know where Shikon High School is?" Souta asked. (Jen: I know that a lot of people are using that name but I couldn't think of a better one.)  
  
"Um.actually." Kagome started. "I don't." Souta fell off his bike.  
  
"It's three blocked that way." Souta said as he pointed to the left.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said. "Thanks Souta. See ya later."  
  
And with that, Kagome was off. She pedaled toward her new school and skidded to a halt when she reached her new school. She locked her bike to a post and ran towards the school in front of her.  
  
"Oh man." Kagome whined as she looked at the time. "I'm late for first period." She glanced at her schedule to see what class she was late for.  
  
"Like my day can't get any worse." Kagome muttered. Math. of all the subjects that she could be late for, it just had to be math.  
  
***  
  
After wandering the halls for a few minutes, Kagome finally made it to Math. She straightened out her hair and brushed some dirt off her skirt. She slowly opened the door and peered through.  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~ It was really loud in the classroom. I looked around and saw that nobody noticed that I opened the door. I sighed and stepped into class.  
  
I hope they remember me.. I thought as I walked in.  
  
Somewhere between my second and third step, I tripped. I fell rather uncomfortably on my bottom.  
  
Owww.. I thought as I rubbed my bottom.  
  
I quickly scrambled onto my feet and looked around. I felt my face turn red. Luckily, everyone was too caught up in their conversations to notice me at all. I sighed in relief as I walked toward someone who apparently looked like the Math teacher.  
  
Why are the students not doing any work? I thought.  
  
"Um.Ms. Kaede?" I asked with hesitation.  
  
She was old. she was fat. Eww. I hate teachers that are old and fat. She didn't seem to notice me either.  
  
A vein popped on my forehead.  
  
"Excuse me!" I said as I lightly slammed my hand onto her desk. She looked up at me.  
  
"Ah." Ms. Kaede said. "You must be the exchange student from America, Higurashi Kagome. You may sit next to Miss Sango."  
  
"SANGO!" Ms. Kaede called out. She was screaming like a maniac. I quickly edged away from her.  
  
Sango. I thought.  
  
I turned around to see a girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She had on a kind face.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kaede?" Sango replied.  
  
"Allow the new exchange student to sit next to you. You will help her get to her classes." Ms. Kaede said.  
  
"But-." Sango started.  
  
"Or would you rather help me after school?" Ms. Kaede asked. She raised her eyebrows, daring Sango to pick the second choice.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kaede." Sango sighed in defeat.  
  
I walked up to Sango's desk with a cheery face.  
  
"So." Sango started. "What's your name?" I looked at Sango in shock.  
  
"Don't you recognize your best friend?" I questioned.  
  
Sango cocked her head to the side and tried to recognize me.  
  
"It's me." I stated. "Higurashi Kagome." Sango's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"KAGOME?!" Sango yelped.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped talking. They stared at a beet red Sango. then at the me, the new student.  
  
"Hey! When did she get here?" someone asked.  
  
Everyone stared at me. All the guys were thinking one thing Pretty. . I stared back at the class with a look of confusion. There was an eerie silence for a few minutes. "You can stop drooling now!" I stated. Everyone sweatdropped. It was going to be one of those days.  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~ When Math was over, Sango and Kagome slowly walked into the hall.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome!" Sango said. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Sango embraced Kagome in a bear hug.  
  
"Ack." Kagome choked. "I missed you too."  
  
"Let me see your schedule." Sango said.  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied as she took it out of her book bag. Sango snatched it out of her hand and her eyes darted back and forth from her schedule to Kagome's.  
  
"Cool." Sango said in satisfaction. "The only classes we don't have together are Science and Language Arts."  
  
"Why did you leave in the first place?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Kagome answered in a lower tone.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Sango said in disappointment.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the others." Kagome said. Sango dropped her smile.  
  
"Erm.About that Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"What about it?" Kagome asked. Question marks appeared on top of her head.  
  
"Um.we've all sort of." Sango started and began to twiddle her thumbs together.  
  
"Sort of what?" Kagome asked with an innocent face. She was curious about what happened while she was gone.  
  
"Changed." Sango blurted out. She felt a burden being lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Erm. You'll find out." Sango answered.  
  
"Meanie." Kagome said. She pouted and then started to walk away. Sango just stood there in the middle of the hall and saw Kagome coming back a few seconds later.  
  
"Um.where's the next class?" Kagome asked as she laughed nervously. Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"It's good to have you back Gome-chan." Sango sighed.  
  
AN: I'm done. I hope it was okay. Thanks for the reviews my very few in number reviewers. The whole next chapter is going to be about lunch. 


	3. Bitter Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
AN: O0o0o. Thanks for the reviews! ARG. I'm gonna hab a paragraph of AN somewhere in this story and it's stupid so I shouldn't really write it but then the chapter will be short so whatever.  
  
Erm. O yea! In the second chapter I made a stupid mistake. I have no idea how I forgot what it was called. I was just stupid when I was writing it. Okay. the mistake is:  
  
Eeekkk! Kagome thought. Slowly, she lifted up the table spread (or whatever you call the thing that's on the table) and saw a chubby little cat brushing its cheek on her legs.  
  
It's a table cloth.not table spread.  
  
Thanks Bunny for pointing that out. I feel stupid. I'll just shut up and start the story now..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
  
  
***Lunch*** ~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I followed Sango down the hall to the cafeteria. I was looking around, trying to see a familiar face. Right when we were in front of the cafeteria door, Sango stopped walking. And silly me wasn't paying attention and didn't even notice. And yep, you guessed it, I bumped into Sango. I fell backwards on my butt. Second time in one day.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" I asked.  
  
People were staring at me. I didn't care. I was about to pop a vein when Sango motioned for me to calm down.  
  
"Before we go in, I should warn you." Sango said. She had on a serious face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously. What would make Sango look so tense?  
  
"It might be .a teeny bit too loud." Sango said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked. "I think I'll be able to handle that."  
  
"If you say so." Sango replied.  
  
She opened the door to the cafeteria and I quickly covered my ears. If you called the chatter in Math was a commotion, what was happening in the cafeteria just utter madness.  
  
I couldn't even hear the conversation next to me! All the voices were melting into a gigantic blob of sound!  
  
"Just a teeny bit!?" I hollered at Sango. She shrugged and told me that I would get used to it.  
  
Yeah right. I thought.  
  
"Come on." Sango said as she dragged me across the cafeteria by the elbow.  
  
No wonder it's so loud. I thought. There were tables everywhere and people were trying to squish into them. That's stupid. Why don't they just eat outside?   
  
THIS SCHOOL IS CRAZY! I decided when I sat down next to Sango. Seriously, what kind of school lets its students run wild?  
  
All of a sudden, the conversations quieted and everyone turned to the front of the cafeteria. I peeked behind Sango's shoulder and saw a short bald man.  
  
"Who's he?" I whispered.  
  
"He's the new principal." Sango relied. "Really strict. He wants everyone to call him Myouga. I think it's because he wants to feel younger or something."  
  
"Erm.. Okay." I said.  
  
Eww. I thought. I dislike old people that act like young people more than I don't like teachers that are old and fat.   
  
"Myouga" started to say something but I blocked him out. I started to look for Miroku and Inuyasha once again. After a few seconds of searching, I found them. They were sitting in two tables right next to each other on the other side of the room.  
  
Miroku was the only guy sitting on his table. The girls around him looked mean. And for some strange reason, all the girls at that table were sitting away from him. They gave him a deadly "stay-away-from-me" look and he had on an innocent smirk. (If smirks can be innocent at all.)  
  
He looks different. I thought.  
  
He had a tiny ponytail and he got his ears pierced. A small loop earring on his right ear and two on his left. He was taller than I expected him to be.  
  
I then turned to Inuyasha. He was surrounded by these people that I didn't know. Something was wrong. These people gave me the creeps. They all wore sneers on their faces and . were they snickering? They all had the "bad-boy" vibe coming from them.  
  
Why would Inuyasha sit with them? I wondered.  
  
Was Inuyasha being forced to sit there? But he didn't seem disturbed by them at all. In fact, he looked like he belonged there. How strange..  
  
He didn't really change that much. His raven hair was up to his waist. I envied him. His hair made me want to comb my fingers through them. I twirled my hair with one finger.  
  
Inuyasha was really tall compared to me. but then again, I'm not considered the tallest person in the world. His eyes were dark. both in color and expression. (Jen: When I say expression, I'm leaning toward evil.)  
  
The only thing different about Inuyasha from what I could see was his attitude.  
  
i"Oooo." /ithe voice in my head said.  
  
"Go away." I muttered.  
  
I"He's cute." /Ithe voice stated, unwilling to listen to what I said. I blushed.  
  
"Shut up." I said in a louder tone.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sango asked. She turned around and gave me a confused look.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I answered.  
  
I turned back to where Inuyasha was sitting and gasped.  
  
Who the heck is she? I asked.  
  
I"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" /Ithe voice asked.  
  
You make me miserable.   
  
I"Someone has to do it." /IThe voice said. I"Hey, she looks a lot like you! I mean. she looks a lot like me too. since I'm a part of you. right?"/I  
  
There was a girl with long, black hair with her arms clinging onto Inuyasha's neck. She was sitting next to-scratch that-she was sitting ON Inuyasha's LAP!  
  
I"She stole our face!" the voice screamed in complaint. "She's an evil version of m-us!"/I  
  
Shut up! I thought to myself. Get out of MY head!   
  
I"Fine."/I The voice said. I "I'll be back."/I  
  
Whatever.   
  
Inuyasha looked over at me and I quickly turned away. What was going on? Was this one of the changes that Sango was talking about?  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"We have the honor of having a new student with us today." A lunch counselor (Jen: or whatever those people are called) said.  
  
The principal was gone but a lady with a suit/dress thing on was standing in his place.  
  
"She was a top student in her American school. Lets all give her a warm welcome." The lady continued.  
  
"Yey Gome-chan!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Oi." Kagome said as she tried to shrink into her seat. "You really don't have to do this."  
  
There was applause heard all around the cafeteria.  
  
"Do you even know her?" someone asked.  
  
"Nope." Another answered. But they continued to clap anyways.  
  
This school is so friendly. Kagome thought.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome managed to say.  
  
But as the applause died down, a loud booing sound was heard. It sounded like every single guy in the cafeteria (and some girls) was booing at Kagome.  
  
Scratch out what I said before, this school is evil! Kagome said to herself.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and frowned.  
  
Hope she isn't as sensitive as she was when she was little. Sango thought.  
  
"It's okay Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Why are you sorry for me?" Kagome asked. She started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Who's doing that anyways?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome." Sango started. "Don't."  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
Too late. I regret turning around to see who was booing. I wish Sango stopped me. I wish I never came back to Japan. I wish my dad never died. I wish. I wish Inuyasha never broke his promise.  
  
He and his group were booing. They were laughing at me. Even if they didn't know who Gome was. how can they be so mean?  
  
Silent tears dripped slowly from my eyes.  
  
Why am I crying? I asked myself.  
  
It was a stupid reason to cry for. I never cried in school ever before in my life. I wiped my tears with my uniform sleeve. I never let people see me crying.  
  
(Jen: ARG! This is a really gay part of the story but it happened to me once on my b-day. God. I hate birthday announcements. My friends were cheering for me so loud... and then the friggen buttholes were booing and I was laughing and then people were pitying me and then I started crying for the stupidest reason ever. And then people in my class were trying to cheer me up. And then this guy in my class that sits behind me in Spanish asked why I was crying and then I told him he should know. And then he said 'Oh. You mean all the guys booing?' and I wanted to beat him up. But then I kept on sniffing and I didn't have to present my project so it was okay.)  
  
~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~  
  
I started to laugh instead of booing. Who wants to welcome a snobby smartass from America?  
  
I looked across the room and saw this "Gome" person.  
  
The first thing I noticed was that she wasn't American like I thought she would be. She was Japanese.  
  
Her raven black hair matched mine and she looked at me with a confused face. Her sleeve was wet but she showed no sign that she had cried. She was strangely familiar.  
  
What the hell? She looks like Kikyo!   
  
Kikyo saw that I was looking at the new girl and tried to get my attention.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo whispered into my ear. I turned away from her and saw Kouga stop laughing. I was still looking at the new girl. I saw her say something before running off.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called out as she ran after her.  
  
I went rigid at her name. I got up; forgetting that Kikyo was practically sitting on me.  
  
"Kagome." I repeated.  
  
You're finally back.   
  
AN: Arg.sorry fer taking so long.erg.this chap. Was the worst one yet.. o well. Leave good reviews plz. 


	4. How Could You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or other characters from the show, comic, etc. Why would I write a fanfiction if I owned them?  
  
AN: This chapter is going to be weird. I think it's going to be a while until I update. maybe a few weeks. because I'm kind of out of ideas for now. O wellz.. thanx all u ppl fer the reviews! Now on w/ the story  
  
  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
~~~Sango's POV~~~ "Kagome!" I shouted as I ran after her.  
  
'Boy she's fast.' I thought as I saw her zoom across the hall. I sighed as I saw her make a left into the bathroom.  
  
"Ah.Kagome?" I called as I slowly walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me (You know.. the door that says GIRLS on it)  
  
"::Sniff:: Leave me alone.onegai (please)." Kagome blurted.  
  
I slowly opened each door to the stalls, trying to find her.  
  
"It's okay Gome-chan." I said quietly.  
  
"No it's.::sniff:: not." Kagome replied.  
  
I opened the door to the second to last stall and saw Kagome sitting on the toilet (let's just say that the school is kind of rich and has sanitary bathrooms with a cover). She was hugging her legs and leaned her face on her knees. She slightly rocked to and fro with her feet.  
  
"Kagome." I whispered as I helped her get up. "Stop crying."  
  
"I'm not crying." Kagome stated stubbornly. "I j-just can't s-st-op sniffing."  
  
"Well." I started. "Whatever you're doing. stop it. You don't want everyone to think that you're a crybaby."  
  
Kagome nodded and wiped away her tears. I helped her put some stray strands of hair back into place.  
  
"Can you wait?" Kagome asked sheepishly.  
  
"Erm. I guess so." I answered.  
  
"Until I'm not red anymore." Kagome continued.  
  
"Okay Gome-chan." I said with a smile.  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
"You're not red anymore." Sango stated.  
  
"Okay." I sighed.  
  
'I'm gonna forget everything that happened.'  
  
Sango led me to the class that we had next. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was buried under my thoughts.  
  
'What exactly happened while I was gone?' I asked myself.  
  
"Apparently a lot." A voice in my head answered.  
  
'Why can't you leave me alone?' I asked in an annoyed tone as I furrowed my eyebrows.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
'ARG!'  
  
"Did you honestly think that they wouldn't change at all? You were gone for ten years for kami's sake!"  
  
'I didn't think that-'  
  
"That's right! You weren't thinking!"  
  
'Why are you twisting my words!'  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I will not argue with myself!" I shouted with my hand clenched.  
  
"Eh. Gome-chan?" Sango asked as she turned around at my sudden outburst. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ehehehee." I laughed nervously. "I'm fine." I quickened my pace.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah." I chirped and walked with Sango into class.  
  
"Good to see you back to your genki self." Sango said happily.  
  
~*~*~After School~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango called as she spotted Kagome walking toward the bike rack.  
  
(They had different classes last period. wait. their in the same homeroom. Kagome walked out faster then)  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled at Sango.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you want to come over?" Sango asked as she caught up to Kagome.  
  
"Um. sure." Kagome answered. "But I have to tell Souta to tell Okaa-san (or is it kaa-san?) that I'll be coming over."  
  
"Alright." Sango replied. Kagome started to get on her bike when Sango stopped her.  
  
"Eh. Gome-chan," Sango started. "Can you walk your bike today? I walk to school."  
  
"Oh. ehehe.." Kagome said as she swung her leg off her bike and walked with Sango to Souta's school.  
  
~*~*~Souta's School~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango arrived at Souta's school and looked around for Sango.  
  
"There he is." Kagome said as she spotted Souta with a group of friends.  
  
"SOUTA!" she called. (I changed Souta's age.he's about 14 now.)  
  
Souta looked around for a while and smiled as he spotted his sister. Then he blushed with embarrassment as he walked over to her.  
  
"Hi Souta." Sango said and waved at him.  
  
"Eh." Souta said. "Do I know you?"  
  
Sango sweatdropped and introduced herself.  
  
"You can call me Sango." She said and shook his hand.  
  
(After Kagome moved, they stopped coming over to her house after a while and so Souta doesn't remember her)  
  
"Okay." Souta said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome stated. "Tell okaa-san that I'm going over to Sango's."  
  
Souta's smile turned into a frown. Kagome stared at him. He looked. scared.  
  
"You're not going home with me?" Souta asked worriedly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked teasingly. "Afraid to go home by yourself?"  
  
"N-no!" Souta stammered.  
  
"Okay then." Kagome said as she walked off with Sango in the opposite direction of Kagome's house.  
  
"See ya later kid." Sango added cheerfully.  
  
"Yea." Souta groaned.  
  
'Please kami-sama. let me go home without any trouble.'  
  
With that thought, he got onto his bike and pedaled home.  
  
~*~*~Sango's House~*~*~  
  
"Let's start homework." Kagome said as she walked into Sango's study.  
  
"Hai." Sango agreed and she pulled her textbooks out of her book bag. (The one's she got from school because it's the first day)  
  
~~~Few Min. Later~~~  
  
"OH MAN!" Kagome shouted as she finished the last question to her math homework.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell Souta when I'm gonna be home." Kagome answered.  
  
"You can call your house." Sango said as she handed Kagome the cordless phone.  
  
"Erm. I don't know the number to my house yet." Kagome said as she laughed nervously. Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"You don't really have to tell-." Sango started.  
  
"Yes I do!" Kagome interrupted. "Okaa-san will get worried."  
  
"Then let's go." Sango said. Kagome grabbed her backpack and followed Sango outside.  
  
~*~*~Park a block from Kagome's house~*~*~  
  
"Let's go through here." Kagome said. "It'll be much faster."  
  
She walked toward a path next to the baseball field.  
  
"Alright." Sango said. Kagome pedaled her bike slowly so that Sango wouldn't have a problem keeping up with her.  
  
There was a low moaning sound coming from the baseball field.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked as she got off her bike.  
  
"Nani?" Sango asked.  
  
There was a yelp followed by some very VERY familiar snickers.  
  
(I'll give you three guesses to guess who that was from. not counting the last to guesses) Kagome got off her bike and left it to the side by the bushes.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango whispered sharply as she saw Kagome creep toward the baseball field.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna check it out." Kagome answered plainly as she continued walking.  
  
Sango sighed and crept silently after her.  
  
The voices got louder and were sound easy to hear.  
  
"Please." Someone begged. There was a twack and you could hear him gasping for air.  
  
"I'm only gonna ask one more time kid." A very familiar voice said. "Where is-."  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~  
  
I crept up behind the bushes and peered through the leaves to try and she what was going on.  
  
I gasped in shock and turned pale. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
There was a familiar group of people surrounding a teenage boy. The kid's head was down and he was coughing out blood.  
  
He had several bruises on his bare arms and had gashes on his face.  
  
I almost fainted when the kid lifted up his face. His black eyes was swelled up but it wasn't hard to tell who he was.  
  
"Souta." I gasped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! But I am so lazy. but I'll post as soon as possible. Please leave reviews.. Lolz. don't kill me for doing that to Souta.::yelps and hides:: 


	5. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
AN: Whoa.so many reviews.. aw. You ppl are so sweet. n e ways.. this chapter might make you want to kill me but I have to do it for things to work in the fic.  
  
O YEA!  
  
Before I forget.. let me get the ages straight  
  
Souta - 14. 9th grade. jr. high  
  
Kagome- 16. 11th grade. high school  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku- 17 or 18. you decide. sr. in high school  
  
  
  
O YEA!  
  
I 4got to thank mai lil inspiration Sarah Choi! Hehe. her fic is at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1163870  
  
I dedicate this chapters to all mai kirei reviewers and of couse.. mai lil inspiration  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
From the Last Chapter..  
  
I almost fainted when the kid lifted up his face. His black eye was swelled up but it wasn't hard to tell who he was.  
  
"Souta." I gasped.  
  
This Chapter..  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~ I completely freaked out. I couldn't get it to register into my mind that Souta was. was.  
  
I heard a gasp behind me and I quickly glanced at a very pale Sango.  
  
She clumsily grabbed something out of her. hey. that's weird. I never knew that our uniforms had pockets.  
  
It was a cute silver cell phone with a few tiny stickers on it and the ornament (the thing that you can attach to your cell phone) was a small tiny closed off tube with two gray flowers and plastic things in it to keep it straight.  
  
I didn't even wait for her to dial the number. It was obvious who she was calling.  
  
(Hint Hint: Police, ambulance; need I say more?)  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?" Sango hissed. I started to run toward the center of the field with fire in my eyes.  
  
"Souta." I grunted as I ran toward Souta with amazing speed.  
  
['Okay.' Sango thought. 'She seriously HAS to join the track team.']  
  
I pushed people aside and most fell down because they were off guard. When I went into the circle of people, four guys where kicking Souta.  
  
My eyes widened. There was blood seeping through his shirt. It hurt me so much to see Souta like this. I felt like crying. but I had to be strong. my grief turned into anger.  
  
I practically threw two guys off Souta. They landed somewhere. probably on the circle of people. One of the remaining people tried to attack me but I quickly jabbed him on the neck (I'll explain how she knows how to do this later) and he was K.Oed. The last person just backed off.  
  
"You okay?" I asked through my panting. I helped Souta get on his knees.  
  
Souta gave me a weak glare saying 'Does it look like I'm okay to you?' before he fainted.  
  
I totally freaked out now. A stranger could have mistaken me for a psycho. I attacked anyone who came near me.  
  
How could Souta get this hurt? How could someone be so ruthless?  
  
"Feh." Someone said. "You're all useless."  
  
I turned around and saw (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS BUT IT HAS TO HAPPEN SO THAT THE STORY WORKS!! ::runs away and hides::) Inuyasha.  
  
I was only semi-surprised. I knew that it was probably him because of his voice. but a part of me didn't want for him to be there. But. I don't understand how he could do such a thing. He ADORED Souta when we were little. My blood started to boil. Inuyasha was causing a lot of mishaps and problems.  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"INUAYSHA!" Kagome screamed in anger as she glared at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HOW CAN YOU BEAT UP A KID THAT'S 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU?"  
  
(It is a possible situation so don't flame me! One example is my friend's brother. 16 or 17 was going to fight this kid I know . 13. but then my friends brother didn't show up. Another example that is not quite this situation but It could have happened to him. This guy in my grade owed these older ppl a lot of money so he went around selling his stuff and borrowing money frum his friends. He was gonna get beat up very badly and still owe the money if he didn't pay them back.)  
  
"Get out of this wench." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. Her left eyebrow was twitching wildly and she had the popped vein on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she looked very, VERY P.O (pissed off).  
  
"I have every right to be in this!" Kagome shouted. She struggled to keep some colorful words to herself.  
  
"Never EVER touch my little brother again!" she snapped. Kagome started to lift up the unconscious Souta.  
  
'KUSO!' Inuyasha thought. 'That's Kagome's brother? What's his name? S-so. Souta?'  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome slung Souta onto her back.  
  
(Okay. I know what you're all thinking. How is this possible? 1. Souta is small for his age. 2. Souta is not that heavy. And 3. Kagome is pretty strong. I'll explain how later.)  
  
"Get out of my way." Kagome growled at the circle of people. They didn't budge. Instead, they took a step forward.  
  
"STOP!" someone shouted. Everyone turned their heads to the voice and saw a police officer with Sango. Soon, a few more police cars parked next to the park.  
  
"Kuso!" some of the gang members said as they ran away. The guy that Kagome knocked out was dragged along by two other people.  
  
Kagome fainted from exhaustion and worry.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she ran over to her.  
  
~~~Later~~~ ~*~*~Hospital~*~*~ ~~~Sango's POV~~~  
  
I waited next to Kagome. Her okaa-san and jii-san were with Souta. They left Kagome's side a few minutes ago.  
  
I couldn't believe this. I heard rumors in school that the Yasha Gang (short for Inuyasha' Gang. I dun wanna keep on writing it out whenever I wanna talk about it) was after a guy from the--.  
  
"Hmm.." Kagome groaned and interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Kagome?" I said as I stood up.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
My vision was all blurry as I opened my eyes. I groaned as I sat myself on the white hospital bed. I put my right hand on my forehead and shook my head.  
  
"I feel like I got hit on the head with a shovel." I said as I rubbed my head.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Sango asked.  
  
"Daijoubu." I answered. I got off the bed and swaggered for a few seconds.  
  
"Where's Souta?" I asked and gripped Sango's wrist. Sango looked hurt so I let go.  
  
"Gomen." I said. "I'm just worried about him."  
  
"It's ok." Sango said. "Souta's in there." She pointed to a room across from mine and I quickly ran in there.  
  
~*~*~Souta's Hospital Room~*~*~  
  
Okaa-san and jii-san were talking quietly to Souta when I walked in. Souta had his shirt off and his chest and arms were bandaged. The cut on his face was medicated and his black eye wasn't that puffy any more.  
  
They stopped talking when I was sitting next to Souta.  
  
"Do you feel better Kagome?" Okaa-san asked. "Are you sure that you're allowed out of bed?"  
  
"Hai." I answered.  
  
"Okay then." Okaa-san said as she saw jii-san walk out of the room. "We'll come back after we talk to the doctor."  
  
She followed jii-san outside and closed the door after her.  
  
(Sango is. somewhere. I don't know where)  
  
"Souta." I said the instant okaa-san shut the door. I turned so that I could face him. "What's going on? I don't think Inuyasha would go around beating up innocent people. I don't think that he would go that low."  
  
Souta sat up on the bed and swung his legs off the side so that he could face me. He sighed and started to speak.  
  
~~~Souta's POV~~~  
  
"Can I trust you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course." Kagome answered. I looked into her hazel eyes and nodded.  
  
"You can't let anything I tell you in here get out, okay." I stated firmly.  
  
Kagome couldn't tell anyone what I was going to say. It already caused enough problems.  
  
"Yea." Kagome said. "I can keep a secret."  
  
"Promise you won't tell ANYONE!" I said.  
  
'GOSH." I thought. 'I'm acting like a little kid.'  
  
"Hai." Kagome said. "I promise."  
  
"I'll explain everything from the beginning." I said and took a deep breath. So much happened since Kagome left.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Okay." I said with a nod. "There are three gangs. (I know. its so corny.) There's the Yasha Gang (remember what I said before.. it's short for Inuyasha's gang), Naraku's Gang, and Sesshoumaru's Gang. The whole Yasha Gang is in your grade, 11th."  
  
Kagome nodded as I continued.  
  
"Naraku's gang is really small. Their all seniors but most of them are hired. You see, Naraku's from a rich @$$ family-." I continued.  
  
"Watch the language." Kagome cut in. She frowned.  
  
"I'm 14!" I shouted. "I'm not a kid." Then I started to cough like crazy and Kagome started to get off her chair.  
  
"I'm okay." I said. Kagome nodded before sitting down.  
  
"Anyways." I stated. "Sesshoumaru is the bigger gang. More feared. More powerful. His members are everywhere, junior high seniors and high school. (hehe.corny) They're all good at fighting. that's why he forces some of them in. (REMEMBER! FORCED TO JOIN) Oh yea. There are those useless people. gosh that pathetic Jaken."  
  
"Ano." Kagome started. "Why are you telling me about these gangs? It doesn't answer my questions."  
  
'Here comes the hard part.' I thought.  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
"What do these gangs have to do with you?" I questioned. Souta sighed.  
  
"I feel like a baka for telling you this." Souta said. "I don't even know you that much. but I trust you. Anyways, you'll eventually find out."  
  
Souta spit a bit onto his hand and started to rub his cheek bone.  
  
"Ewww.." I said. "Souta, what are you doing?"  
  
Souta had on an annoyed face and continued to rub his cheek bone. When he stopped, he wiped his hand on the hospital blanket.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
There was a peachy-orange stripe-ish thing on his cheek bone.  
  
"Kagome-nee-san." Souta said. "I'm in Sesshoumaru's gang."  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Sorry but I have to end here..  
  
Dun tell me that Souta wouldn't be in a gang. OK?  
  
He was FORCED to join..  
  
Tell you how and why later.  
  
I'll update ASAP.  
  
Gr..  
  
This chappie was bad..  
  
O wellz..  
  
If Souta sounds a bit unreal, too bad. I'm trying to get him to be those people that are really serious when they have to be and are still childish sometimes..  
  
O wellz.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
  
  
AN: Yey! Thanx fer the reviews. I'll try to answer all your questions in this chappie. Some of you people have no imagination. lolz. n e wayz. hope u like this chappie..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
My eyes went wide in disbelief. My Souta was what?  
  
"Onegai." Souta pleaded. "Don't get worried.. You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone." Finally, his staement registered into my head.  
  
"NANI!?" I shouted. Just then, okaa-san opened the door with a blue plastic bag in her other hand.  
  
"Minaa-san!" she called. "Let's go home."  
  
(Jen: They let them take Souta home. cuz.. I dunno why. They just did.)  
  
~*~*~Home~*~*~ ~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
It turns out that Kagome had to carry Souta (with the help of her okaa-san) to his room.  
  
"The doctor said to keep you in bed until your wounds get better." Okaa-san said. "I'll send Kagome up with dinner and fresh bandages later."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in." Souta said. Kagome nudged the door open with her back and closed it behind her with her foot. She held a tray of "healthy food" that would help Souta get better.  
  
(Jen: Yea right)  
  
Souta's room was pretty sloppy. His desk was covered with papers and his bookcase has books squished into it. His dresser was white and the walls were blue. His bed was next to the table with a computer on it. There was a small TV on top of this. thing.. And stacks of video games were next to it.  
  
"Here's dinner." Kagome said as she sat down next to Souta and put the tary on a tiny table.  
  
(The ones that help you eat in bed.)  
  
"Arigatou." Souta said and slowly picked at his "food."  
  
"Come on." Kagome said. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Sure." Souta answered. He picked at his food some more and took small bites of it. "You know what's killing me though."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What happened after you came.?" Souta asked. "You know. to the park."  
  
"Oh.well.." Kagome started. She started to launch a full report of what happened while Souta was out.  
  
~~~(Let's just skip this part)~~~  
  
"And that's pretty much what happened." Kagome concluded.  
  
"Wow." Souta said. "I didn't know that you were that.er.. strong."  
  
"Ano.. hai. I had to take self defense classes in America." Kagome explained. "Gosh. I REALLY didn't want to take martial arts classes but outo-san kept on bugging me about. I always told him that I could defend myself without the classes. but he ignored me and forced me to go to the classes.."  
  
Kagome said all this in a bitter tone. She really missed her outo-san.  
  
"And Souta." Kagome said in a lighter tone.  
  
"Yea?" Souta replied.  
  
"Don't think that I forgot about what happened earlier." Kagome answered. "I still have some questions for you."  
  
"Kuso!" Souta muttered. "I really don't want you to get involved."  
  
"Since when does you telling me get me 'involved.' Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I haven't known you for that long." Souta answered. "But I know that you'll do something crazy to get me out. So it won't work."  
  
"I am your nee-san." Kagome countered. "I have a right to know!"  
  
"Fine." Souta grunted. He grumbled and finished up his soup. He peeled off the Band-Aid that was covering his tattoo.  
  
"This," Souta said as he pointed to his tattoo. "Is something that shows that your in Sesshoumaru-san's gang."  
  
(hehe.corny. but I don't see you doing any better. j/k)  
  
"'I think I know that already." Kagome said sarcastically. Souta ignored Kagome's remark and continued.  
  
"The colors of the tattoos vary in your level. The lowest is for the useless people like that baka Jaken. Then pink or yellow, orange, green, blue, and black. Then you can have two of these on your left cheek. Only Sesshoumaru-san has four."  
  
"Uh." Kagome said. "That whole thing is really stupid."  
  
Souta face faulted.  
  
"I mean seriously," Kagome continued. "Everyone is color coded. And ranks like the army. I can just imagine how they recognize each other. 'Hey I'm pink.' 'So what! I'm blue!' Gosh."  
  
Souta had a gigantic sweatdrop and was tempted to scream in annoyance.  
  
"This is serious!" Souta barked out.  
  
"Alright, alright." Kagome said. "But anyways, who's Sesshoumaru?" Souta sweatdropped once again.  
  
"Senior in your school. Two maroon-ish tattoos on each cheek, really tall, long white hair.."  
  
"White hair?"  
  
"Hai, white hair."  
  
"And why did he want you in his gang in the first place?"  
  
"I don't really know." Souta admitted.  
  
"Okay. And anyways, who's good?" Kagome asked. Souta sweatdropped. again.  
  
"NO GANGS ARE GOOD!" Souta stated sarcastically and handed Kagome the food tray because he was done.  
  
(duh!)  
  
"Demo." Kagome said. "One must be fighting for a right cause ne?"  
  
She started to remove Souta's bandages and cleaned them.  
  
"You make it sound like a movie." Souta said. "Itai!"  
  
"Gomen ne." Kagome said as she wrapped him with new bandages.  
  
"Be more careful." Souta said in mock anger. "It's my precious body that you're taking care of."  
  
"Sure." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what?" Souta asked. "This is the first time that I actually went to the hospital because I got beat up. I usually got home with only a few bruises."  
  
Kagome started huffing.  
  
'The nerve Inuyasha has!'  
  
"Don't worry." Souta said quickly. "Inuyasha doesn't know who I am really. He just knows that I'm in his half-brother's gang. It's really all right. Don't worry. I usually take some down.. before. the hurt.. uh."  
  
Kagome quickly finished what she was doing and brought the tray downstairs and started to eat her own dinner.  
  
~~~Later~~~ ~*~*~Kagome's Room~*~*~ ~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I lay on my bed and turned around to my side. Buyo feel asleep on my bed a while ago. I am too lazy to look at the time right now.. I guess it should be around 11.  
  
I really think I know how to solve this Inuyasha beating up Souta business.  
  
But I can't walk home with him everyday.  
  
Okay..  
  
I'm willing to risk this for him.  
  
I know what I have to do. and I'll do it for him  
  
  
  
No time to talk. Juss review.  
  
Mai bro is makin me mad..  
  
This chappie was bad..  
  
But ill update soon 


	7. You are So Infuriating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
  
  
AN: Yey! Thanx fer the reviewssum of u ppl have no imagination.juss wait fer mai answers to cum alrite? Lolz. on w/ the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~ ~~~Morning~~~  
  
I grumbled as I got out of bed and stumbled into the shower.  
  
'So much to do.' I thought. 'My plan better work. Hope it does anyways.'  
  
~~~Later~~~ ~*~*~School~*~*~  
  
"Is Souta alright?" Sango asked me in homeroom.  
  
"He has a lot of injuries. but nothing 'that' serious." I answered.  
  
My eyes were flaming.  
  
'I hate you Inuyasha.' I thought. 'How could you do this?'  
  
"That's good." Sango said. "Oh yea. Did you bring your bike home?"  
  
"Oh man." I muttered. "Oh well. I'll just get it on my way home."  
  
"Alright." Sango replied and started talking to this girl that I didn't know.  
  
~*~*~Lunch~*~*~  
  
"Sango-chan." I said. Sango stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Hm?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think I'm gonna eat outside today." I answered.  
  
"Oh.. okay." Sango replied. We walked into the cafeteria together and I headed outside.  
  
I looked around. trying to spot the almighty Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"White hair. white hair. white hair." I chanted under my breath.  
  
I was frustrated. I couldn't find any seniors with white hair or the stupid tattoos.  
  
"GRAWR!" I muttered and stamped my feet.  
  
I looked around for any senior. Maybe they would know where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
I walked up to a guy with long flowing black hair that was surrounded by these other.erm. weird people.  
  
(Guess who that is)  
  
"Erm. excuse me but.." I started. The person turned around.  
  
"Yes..?" He asked.  
  
"Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" I asked.  
  
The guy chuckled. I felt like turning around and running away.  
  
"I believe I do." He answered.  
  
"Erm..okay." I said.  
  
"Follow me." He stated and walked toward the far end of the yard.  
  
We walked behind a bunch of trees and there was a group of people there.  
  
They were all sitting on stone tables (like the ones in the park and places like that.) with stone benches.  
  
I spotted a guy with long white-silver hair sitting in the middle. The people around him had 2 black stripes on their right cheek.  
  
"What is you business here with Sesshoumaru-sama, Naraku?" a short weird looking guy with large eyes demanded.  
  
The person that brought me here chuckled. again.  
  
"This little girly wants to join." He answered.  
  
The people that were around Sesshoumaru sniggered.  
  
"NANI?!" I stated and turned to face this 'Naraku' person. "I don't recall telling you anything like that!"  
  
I clenched my hands into fists. I felt like giving him a black eye for lying.  
  
'Why would I want to join?' I asked myself. 'Oh yea. Maybe for Souta. But not without finding out if I can do anything without actually joining.'  
  
I growled very lowly.  
  
"Sayonara babe." Naraku said before turning to leave.  
  
'BABE?' I thought to myself. I exploded but I quickly recovered.  
  
(okay. Naraku doesn't want to get on the bad side of Sesshoumaru so he sucks up a lot.)  
  
"Well.?" Sesshoumaru stated calmly.  
  
I turned around to face him with fire in my eyes. It was all his fault that Souta got hurt. Some of the frikken gang members should have been there to fight Inuyasha with him at least.  
  
"YOU!" I said in an accusing tone.  
  
"Don't raise you voice to Sesshoumaru-sama." The weird midget said.  
  
He was getting on my nerves. I exploded. I couldn't help myself. I slammed my fist down onto his head and there was a disgusting sound.  
  
'That had to hurt.' I said. I saw him lying down on the ground with a hand on his head.  
  
"Gomen." I muttered. I advanced to where Sesshoumaru was standing.  
  
The people around him looked like they would jump up and kill me at any second.  
  
I ignored them.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Souta yesterday?" I asked, trying to hide my anger.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Sesshoumaru answered. "Haven't seen him in a while."  
  
I exploded again.  
  
"HE'S AT HOME RIGHT KNOW IN BED, HEALING FROM HIS INJURIES!" I said. "HE HAS A SPRAINED ANKLE, BLACK EYE, CUT ON HIS FACE, BRUSIES ALL OVER HIS BODY, A FAT LIP, PULLED MUSCLES, 3 BROKEN RIBS, AND I DIDN'T EVEN SEE ALL OF HIS INJURIED."  
  
I made up some of the injuries. so what? Not like he knows what happened.  
  
"And you know what?" I fumed. I didn't let him ask. "It's all your frikken fault."  
  
I hate cursing. I won't start now.  
  
Everyone looked like they were about to jump me.  
  
A part of me was saying 'Run for your life!'.  
  
But the other half was saying 'Bring it on. I can take all of you.'  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"You're infuriating!" I shouted. "Can't you get it through your head what I want to say? I want Souta OUT of your frikken gang! Alright? OUT!"  
  
"Iie." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm quiet found of Souta. No." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
I fought my urges to lash out and rip him into little tiny shreds.  
  
"'I'm quiet fond of him' my @$$." I said.  
  
'Erg.. I said a bad word.'  
  
"You would have been there if you were!" I said.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said. He nodded and two people made their way towards me.  
  
'So they wanna fight.' I said.  
  
I lashed out at one guy and he fell down.  
  
"You're not making this easy." I said as I glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He watched me with a tinge of amusement.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
I was back in school. Four people had to drag me away.  
  
I was very very MAD!  
  
'I'm gonna get you out Souta. No matter what it takes.'  
  
  
  
Sorry for making the chapter so short.  
  
O wells...  
  
But I just wanted to ask u ppl wat I should do..  
  
Should I make Kagome join and Souta get out, Kagome join when there is no way that Souta will get out and she wants to protect him, Kagome not join and always walks with Souta (but that will juss mess up the whole story), or something else.  
  
I need help. 


	8. Joining A Gang 'How Am I Gonna Explain T...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! Aw.. I got more than 100 now. yay! N e ways. some of your ideas helped a bit but some of them didn't work at all. But thanks for trying to help.. ^^. for this chapter I have to thanks my friends sarah choi for helping.. her user name is peach and her story's called Be True To Me..  
  
And I decided to make indivisual thanx and comments to take up space.. xD  
  
This is for chapter 7:  
  
Me: Souta wears his mom's make up over his tattoos. and his mom is thick headed or something cuz she doesn't notice her make up disappearing or something. and the pairings. erm. mai friend, Sarah Choi, the same person that gave me some help on this chapter begged me to make it some what kag. /sess so some of the story will be that but in the end it's gonna be kag./iy (yay)  
  
Laura: thanx for the tip but I decided to do something else *hug* lolz  
  
Slycat: sorrie but I was running out of ideas. so. im sorry.. but u shouldn't use that kinda language.. ::sigh:: I'm that girl that never curses unless im really mad..  
  
leila: Miroku will come out soon.  
  
Bunny: hehe.. I hate when mai dad bans me from using the computer. ::sigh:: but thanks for trying to help but it wouldn't really work.. lolz.. but it was a good idea. I used a bit of it.  
  
FluffyWolfy: erm.. sorry but that's not gonna happen.. its all sarah's fault. don't kill me.. kill her  
  
Geminia: thanx fer the review. but sorry. can't do that. kill sarah instead.. lolz. and if there was another way.. I would be making sess. 2 OOC  
  
SuperBakaGirl: THANX! Hehe.  
  
Kai19: yay! Thanx.. the beginning was good. that was what I was trying to do.. but the end.. was . scary and weird and I hope that never happens to anyone..  
  
Peach: haha sarah.. 101 reviewer.. lolz.. o well.. took some of your ideas.  
  
Christykay: hehe.. sorry for not using your advice. but thanks for trying to help me..  
  
Lyn/Lin: Thanks! Luv your stories 2..  
  
Eddie: my GOSH! So impatient! Yes they will talk but NOT in this chapter. maybe in the next one.. and I'll explain what happened to him later  
  
Hoyin: thanks a bunch! But her joining naraku's gang is preposterous. (im not even sure what that means -_-;;)  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~ ~*~*~Kagome's Home~*~*~  
  
"I'm home!" I shouted as I got home.  
  
I took off my shoes and put on my slippers. I rushed upstairs to Souta's room and saw him paying a video game with Buyo on his pillow.  
  
"Feeling any better?" I asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Souta answered; his eyes still glued on the TV screen.  
  
"I talked to Sesshoumaru today." I stated.  
  
"Yea." Souta said; punching a button on his controller furiously with his thumb.  
  
"And he won't let you out of the gang." I added.  
  
"Uh huh." Souta said.  
  
I had a feeling that he wasn't listening to a word I was saying.  
  
"So. I started to threaten him but he still wouldn't let you out so I hit him with a leaf and he died." I said very quickly.  
  
"Uh huh. That's nice." Souta replied.  
  
'BINGO!'  
  
I was right. He had no clue of what I was talking about.  
  
Mental Note: turn Souta's game off before talking to him.  
  
I sighed and went to my room to do some homework.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
I took in a deep breath and walked outside. Sango was waiting for me outside.  
  
"Come on Gome-chan!" Sango called.  
  
"I'm coming!" I replied. I ran down the shrine steps and caught up with Sango.  
  
"So, when is Souta gonna start school again?" Sango asked as we walked to school.  
  
(Remember, Kagome's bike is still in the park)  
  
"Um.." I started. "Sometime in the end of the week I guess."  
  
"Oh.. okay." Sango replied.  
  
I started to kick a pebble. (You don't do that? I do. it takes up time)  
  
'Gr. I have to get Souta out of that gang.'  
  
We walked to school and went straight to homeroom. A few minutes later, the beel rang.  
  
'Math. boy, this is gonna be a long day.'  
  
~*~*~Lunch~*~*~  
  
"Erm. Gomen Sango. Demo.. I have something to take care of." I said.  
  
"Alright." Sango said as she turned to walk to her table.  
  
I walked outside and was met by a slight breeze. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the air. I opened my eyes with a sigh and set off to Sesshoumaru's tables.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~ ~*~*~Cafeteria~*~*~ ~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"Isn't that Kagome?" Miroku asked as he cocked his head in the direction of where Kagome was.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head towards where Miroku was pointing. He saw Kagome walking towards the doors that lead outside.  
  
'Why isn't she eating with Sango?' he pondered.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha answered. Miroku looked at her for a bit.  
  
"She's hot, ne?" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'He's thinking his lecherous thoughts again.'  
  
He bonked Miroku on the side of the head.  
  
"Don't have a chance." He sneered.  
  
"Itai." Miroku grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head. "What's it to you?"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head in memory.  
  
~~~///Flashback\\\~~~  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she hurried down the steps to the shrine. Inuyasha had fallen down the stairs.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha answered as he tried to stand up. He winced from the stinging.  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's knees. They were very very white compared to the rest of his skin.  
  
"I know." The little Kagome exclaimed. "My okaa-san kisses my boo-boos and they get all better."  
  
"Ano.." Inuyasha started. Kagome bent down to Inuyasha and pecked each of his knees.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Kagome questioned him with a curious look on her face.  
  
Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome said. "Are you sick? Why are your cheeks so red? Maybe a kiss will make it better."  
  
"Eh." Inuyasha started again. Kagome quickly pecked him on each check.  
  
"Oh?" Kagome said. "You turned even more red. Guess the kissing stuff only works with mommies."  
  
Kagome giggled and ran off, Inuyasha following close behind her.  
  
~~~///End Flashback\\\~~~  
  
~~~///Another Flashback\\\~~~  
  
Kagome was slumped against a tree, crying her heart away.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. He felt bad that Kagome was crying, even if he didn't make her cry.  
  
"::Sniff:: Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she latched herself onto him. He let her cry into his chest. A few moments later, she lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
"M-my otou-san said I-I gotta go-o with him to Am-america today." Kagome stumbled.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her in shock.  
  
"I don't wanna." Kagome said stubbornly and started to cry once again.  
  
"Shh.." Inuyasha cooed. "It's alright."  
  
"Iie. It not." Kagome said. She lifted her head up to see Inuyasha' toothy grin.  
  
"We'll see each other again." He told her.  
  
"I don't wanna leave Sango, and Miroku, and all those other people." Kagome complained.  
  
Inuyasha felt a bit disappointed. She didn't say that she didn't want to leave him.  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffed.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You're the best friend ever."  
  
She tiptoed (remember, they're older than the last time.) and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Come on." Kagome said brightly. "I have to ell the others how much I'm gonna miss them."  
  
"Eh.. yea." Inuyasha said as he chased after her.  
  
~*~*~Sesshoumaru's Tables~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru with a determined look on her face. She glared at anyone that made eye contact with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her with a half amused look on his face.  
  
'What is she up to?' he thought.  
  
"Don't think that I give up that easily." Kagome stated.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Jaken questioned, talking to her like she was below him or something.  
  
'I just said that I don't give up that easily. That means I have the same objective as last time! GOSH! He is such a BAKA!' Kagome thought.  
  
"I'm serious as I'm saying this. Souta HAS to get out!" Kagome said. "I have no idea how he avoided getting hurt for this long."  
  
There was silence as Sesshoumaru thought. Some of the other gang members sent Kagome glares and other cracked their knuckles. There were only a few people that didn't do anything.  
  
Kagome kept her head held high. She was confident that the others wouldn't really be a problem for her. It was Sesshoumaru that she was worried about.  
  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru stated. It was obvious that everyone was shocked.  
  
"Nani?" someone asked. Sesshoumaru glared at that person and he shut up.  
  
"Demo, you have to fight Souta and beat him first. Then he's all yours." Sesshoumaru added with a smirk.  
  
(That was Sarah's idea)  
  
"NANI!" Kagome shouted. "Are you frikken crazy?!"  
  
"No other way wench." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated growl and slammed the table that Sesshoumaru was sitting at with her fist.  
  
The plates on the table jumped up a few centimeters before clattering back down. The table shook.  
  
'I have to protect Souta.' Kagome told herself.  
  
'But there has to be another way! ::sigh:: This can't be happening. But there's only one thing I can do.'  
  
"I'll join." Kagome muttered through closed eyes and clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't think I heard you." Sesshoumaru stated with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"I'll join alright!" Kagome said.  
  
'Another recruit.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'This one should be intriguing.'  
  
Two people were standing by to drag Kagome away like the last time.  
  
"I can show myself out." Kagome snapped before turning on her heel and stomping away.  
  
"Don't forget to come to the recruiting!" a girl called. "It's at 6 tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome muttered. She glanced behind her and snorted.  
  
The gang resumed to eating and talking about junk like fights to fight, things to do, people that are pissing them off, and all that other stuff. But some guys were talking about Kagome.  
  
"That girl is nuts. Who does she think she is." Someone commented.  
  
"She's got spunk." Someone else said.  
  
"Well, I think she's hot." Someone said.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard grunts of agreement. He turned to see who said the last statement.  
  
It was Kazuya. Kazuya is the one of the gang members that he has a lot of trust in.  
  
Kazuya has black hair that is short at the bottom and gets a bit longer toward the back top. He has bangs and brown eyes.  
  
He can be really carefree and laid back at times but when its time to get serious, he gets on his poker face. Kazuya is a great fighter and is considered 'hot' to the female population  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and resumed to eating his rice.  
  
"What do you think Sesshoumaru?" Kazuya asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like rolling his eyes. It was kind of obvious that Souta's sister was pretty.  
  
But being the person that he is, he would never admit that. Sesshoumaru just snorted and said something negative.  
  
"That wench? Not interested." He said.  
  
"Okay." Kazuya said. Some of the guys eyed him like he was crazy.  
  
The girl that called out to Kagome before smirked.  
  
Her name is Yuri. She moved to Japan from Korea (I just couldn't help myself. I have to add a Korean person into this story) when she was 3. She's like Sesshoumaru's little sister.  
  
They knew each other through their parents. Their fathers are old college friends. Yuri and Sesshoumaru grew up together and know everything about each other. (Sesshoumaru has a bit of a soft spot for her [brotherly love] but he doesn't like to show it.)  
  
Yuri has dark brown hair with highlights (yellow and hazel) that goes a bit past her shoulders. She has hazel eyes and her skin is a bit tanned. She has a great personality and a genki attitude. She's pretty (like all Koreans. j/k lolz.) and never wears any make-up.  
  
She's a bit of a tomboy and always supports Sesshoumaru. She felt kind of bad joining the gang when it started out but she didn't like being left out of anything.  
  
(She's pretty strong from beating up all those prejudice people.)  
  
Anyways, Yuri smirked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I know you're lying.' Yuri thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at her for a split second and sent her a 'I-know-what- you're-thinking-and-you-can't-be-more-wrong' look before starting to finish up his lunch.  
  
~*~*~Cafeteria~*~*~  
  
"Hey." Sango greeted.  
  
"Hey." Kagome replied.  
  
She sat down nest to Sango and took some of her lunch.  
  
"What did you do?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome answered, a bit too quickly. Sango shot Kagome a questioning look before shrugging and leaving to throw away her trash.  
  
'How am I gonna explain this one?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
This chapter was pretty long. okay not really but it's longer than all my other chapters.  
  
Sorry for not updating in a while. I think I'm gonna post another chapter up pretty soon.  
  
Can't tell you what to expect but a lot will happen in the next chappie.  
  
Leave a review.  
  
I know that SOME of you just read and don't leave one. * cough * angela * cough * Jessica * cough * michelle * Cough* other people * cough *  
  
Till next time,  
  
Jenny ;D 


	9. Explaining & Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hehe.. im so happy! Sorry for the late update.. BUT. Y R U PPL TRYING TO FORCE ME INTO MAKING MU FIC KAGOME/SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!?????????? NOO!!! I''LL GIVE U PPL A FEW CHAP.'S OF IT TO MAKE U HAPPY BUT I LOVE KAGOME/INUYASHA PAIRING!!!  
  
Geminia: NNNNNNNNOOOO!! Where are you going!??? COME BACK! Gr.. this is all Sarah's fault!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel: Thanx! ^.^ glad that u like it  
  
Tomiko: Thanx fer the compliment! ;D  
  
Fire: ;( sorry to hear that. but . nothing I can do about it. hehe. lolz. I don't think a gang coming from America would wok. why would they come all the way to japan for? Lolz. thanx fer the review  
  
Kisu: Thanx a lot! Glad you enjoy it.  
  
Bunny: LOLz. thanx.but hey..ur story is popular 2!  
  
Christykay: Thanx so much fer the review!  
  
Trina: thanx fer the review..glad that u like mai fic  
  
Peach: SARAH!! Arg. u made me get ppl mad at me! Just cuz u want it 2 b kag/sess.. I hold u responsible if I lose reviewers  
  
Eden: IM SO SO SO sorry but I just caqnt make it that way! Gomen. but I can't.. but I'll make a few chappie's kag/sess so feel better  
  
Laura: thanx! I no.. im a genius  
  
rogue solus: im sorry but I cant make it that way.. it'll b kag/sess fer a bit. gomen. and yes.. she has to beat someone up  
  
Lyn/Lin: thanx and ur welcome.. lolz  
  
Xbrokenwingsx: thanx fer the review but im sad to upset u but I cant make the whole story kag/sess..juss a few chap's  
  
Kalika Higurashi: I think I sent u an email saying u can. im not sure.. o wellz.. thanx fer the review  
  
Slycat: thanx! Hehe. ur a flight attendant..lolz  
  
FluffyWolfy: thanx! Ur so nice! Yay!  
  
Me: yay! Thanx fer reading even though u like sess/kag sotries and mine is going to be that pairing fer only a little while  
  
devil bunny: thanx SOO much fer the review.. as for your question. kagome hates Inuyasha rite now because he beat up her brother and she thinks that he hates her and stuff.. w/e  
Long Time No See  
  
By me! (Jenny Lim)  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~ ~*~*~Kagome's Home~*~*~  
  
"I'm home." Kagome said as I opened the door.  
  
'Oh gosh. Forgot to pick up my bike from the park.'  
  
Kagome walked up to Souta's room and saw him playing video games. again.  
  
"Here's you homework." Kagome said. "Got ir from your friend. Rin I think. She seems nice."  
  
"Alright." Souta replied.  
  
Kagome sat down next to Souta on his computer chair.  
  
"I couldn't get you out." Kagome sighed. "Gomen."  
  
"Yea." Souta replied.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of the TV.  
  
"Hey!" Souta shouted as he pressed pause on his controller.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you something important!" Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Fine." Souta said stubbornly and pouted.  
  
"Gomen ne for not being able to get you out of the gang." Kagome apologized.  
  
"Well.duh." Souta responded. "Nobody gets out."  
  
"Demo. I felt that I had to protect you." Kagome continued. "So."  
  
"So.." Souta repeated.  
  
"I did the next best thing." Kagome finished.  
  
"And what is that?" Souta questioned.  
  
'Please don't say what I think you're gonna say.'  
  
"I. ano. erm. joined?" Kagome answered.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Souta exclaimed and waved his arms around like a maniac.  
  
"Look Souta, I can take care of myself and it was MY decision. I am much stronger than you are and I can do much MORE than you saw. okay, didn't see. that say when you got BEAT UP! I got blinded by my.. Er.. Rage? Ya know."  
  
Souta shook his head.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Souta said. "The only reason that I got hurt was because. I was er. worn out from gym. I had it last period."  
  
"Sure." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "I know that you can fight but I don't want to watch you fight and get hurt when I can do something about it. No need to be embarrassed that I'm protecting you. I'll just be watching your back. Nothing too serious."  
  
Souta sighed and breathed deeply.  
  
"So anyways," Kagome started in a brighter tone. "What happens at a recruit?"  
  
"When is it?" Souta asked after a heavy sigh.  
  
"Six tomorrow." Kagome answered. Souta sighed again.  
  
'Should have known that she would do something like this.'  
  
"Okay." Souta said. "A recruiting is like an... initiation, I guess. You fight two people in two.er. level thingies.. and if you win both times you're in. If you lose, you try again in the next recruit."  
  
"And when's that?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"In two months. or more." Souta answered.  
  
"Erm.. okay.." Kagome stated. "So I HAVE to win."  
  
"Yup." Souta answered. "Sugoi. It's gonna be so cool."  
  
"Why are you so excited about this?" Kagome asked. "I thought that you are against this!"  
  
"I am. sorta." Souta replied. "Demo.. I like it when older people have to ask me about stuff. Makes me feel.smart."  
  
"Erm.. that's.a.. nice." Kagome said and stood up. "Better finish my homework."  
  
Kagome headed out the door but turned around quickly and stuck her head into Souta's room.  
  
"And you should too." Kagome stated. Souta groaned before saving his game and turning it off.  
  
~~~Later~~~ ~*~*~Outside~*~*~  
  
Kagome stepped outside into the yard and sat down to stretch.  
  
She ran up to the God tree where her punching bag hung from.  
  
(They set it up so that she can. ah.. do stuff.)  
  
She started to punch it around but suddenly stopped and kicked it.  
  
"I need someone to spar with." Kagome muttered.  
  
'I should ask okaa-san for classes. Might as well continue them here. I have so much spare time.'  
  
Kagome leaned against the God tree and sighed.  
  
'Life sucks.'  
  
~*~*~Dinner~*~*~ ~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
"How was school?" Okaa-san asked me.  
  
"Okay." I answered and nibbled on a carrot.  
  
"Any tests coming up?"  
  
"Not that I know of." I answered. "Demo, you don't have to worry about my grades. I always do good."  
  
"hmm."  
  
Jii-san finished up his food and went to the living room to do.. something. I quickly finished up my dinner and rushed upstairs. I stopped midway and turned around to ask okaa-san something.  
  
"Yes?" okaa-san asked and looked up from doing the dishes.  
  
"I forgot to ask you something." I stated. "Can you get me some classes here? You know, martial arts and kendo and all those stuff?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And can you get me some new.. ano.. PJs?" I asked, kinda embarrassed.  
  
"Sure thing." Okaa-san answered. I smiled cheekily.  
  
"Arigatou okaa-san." I chirped. "And by the way, can I go out around 6 tomorrow? I need to do something."  
  
"Oh.. alright." Okaa-san answered after a bit of hesitation.  
  
I gave her a brief hug before going upstairs to bring down Souta's dinner tray.  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Room~*~*~  
  
I lay on the side under my covers and I was petting Buyo for about an hour now. That lazy cat fell asleep a while ago.  
  
'Why can't I sleep?'  
  
"Maybe you're nervous." (That's Kagome's conscience)  
  
'Why would I be? I mean. its not like I can't get into the stupid gang.'  
  
"Maybe it's something else."  
  
'No duh.'  
  
"Think about it."  
  
'.'  
  
"."  
  
'I don't want to get in.. Demo, I have to.. for Souta. I love him too much.'  
  
"Okay."  
  
'I'm tired. Good night.'  
  
~~~Next Day After School~~~ ~*~*~Souta's Room~*~*~  
  
"Here's your homework." I said as I handed Souta all his homework.  
  
"Arigatou." Souta thanked as he took it from me.  
  
"Souta." I started. "Shouldn't you be able to stand up by now?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then stand up. You're getting too lazy."  
  
Souta pouted and kicked off the covers. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
  
"Happy?" he asked as he limped toward me.  
  
"Hai." I answered with a grin. "Now I know that you can go to school. You're limp isn't that bad."  
  
"Hurray!" Souta cheered in a not at all excited tone.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower." I stated as I got up to leave.  
  
"Didn't you take one this morning?"  
  
"Yea. demo. I have to get your stench off me. When was the last time you showered?"  
  
"Hey! I took one while you were at school."  
  
"Sure." I said and started to giggle. "Mou. Just kidding. I feel all unsanitary. That's all. And I want to wake up."  
  
"Oh.. yea." Souta stated.  
  
'Souta can be so gullible.' I thought as I walked out shaking my head.  
  
~~~END OF CHAP.~~~  
  
Jen: Okay. It's only 6 pages but so what.. that's a lot more than someone's chapters ::cough:: ::cough:: Sarah ::cough::  
  
Lolz..  
  
Plz REVIEW!  
  
I know that some of you just read and don't leave one..  
  
It'll make me very happy if you did!  
  
I I I I I I V V 


	10. The Recruit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
AN: I decided not to thank ppl individually cuz then im just going to turn really lazii and not even update.  
  
I'm REALLI SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER!  
  
I HAD A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK  
  
OK..  
  
And now for my thanks..  
  
Christykay, Mikomi-chan (yay hoyin), DiaBLo, iminyourmind, Kodokuchan, Bunny, jenny kim, Trina, Peach (that one with VERY VERY short chapters), saa4, Sibby, FluffyWolfy, Eden (lolz. I no.. when u were asking me if I ever talked to u I was like "??"), HeavenlyAnimeAngel, Kira, lil washu- chan, metalDRAGON, Jessica Chan (OMG! I miss u SSSSOOO much.. I haven't seen u in like 4ever!!!! Thanx fer the review), aBBy (thanx abby), Princess Sapphire (I was talking about a diff. Angela),  
  
I can't exactly answer all of your questions.. uh..  
  
Miroku will come out later but I'm not sure if I should make there be a Sango/Miroku thing going on..  
  
Naraku will come out in some parts.  
  
And the people that I don't name are not important..  
  
Anywayz..  
  
Thanx a BUNCH for reviewing!!!  
  
If I knew you all I would go up to u and give u a hug!  
  
O_O.  
  
Okay. hunger is making me delirious and high..  
  
Lolz..  
Long Time No See  
  
By: ~Jenny~  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Room~*~*~  
  
"What to wear." I murmured and tapped my finger on my chin thoughtfully.  
  
I looked at the time.  
  
'Whoa.. 5:30. Gonna be late.'  
  
I grabbed just anything that looked okay and ran into the bathroom.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
I was wearing a black t-shirt with a silver design on the hems (the pattern is a ~, heart, ~, star, ~ flower. Repeats over and over. Some of you will know what this symbolizes).  
  
I wore modern boot cut stretch jeans that was light blue toward the center and darker on the edges.  
  
I grabbed a scrunchie and put it around my wrist.  
  
I looked myself over for a second and nodded.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
I grabbed my white windbreaker on my way out of the room.  
  
I pulled on my black and purple roller blades and slung my sneakers over my shoulder.  
  
(white nike sneakers w/ blue denim for the big check thingy on the side.. lolz.. mai friend angela has them.. so cute.)  
  
"Ja ne!" I called out as I headed out.  
  
"Matte!" Souta called out. I stopped and turned around.  
  
"Eh?" I asked. Souta put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Good luck." He said. "Kick some a-."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Butt." He finished. "And arigatou.. for doing this."  
  
"Hey." I said. "What are big sisters for? Don't feel bad about it. It's kinda.. ano. fun."  
  
Souta gave me a dry look that said 'nice-try-but-it's-not-going-to-work.'  
  
"Okay, whatever. Think what you want. I gotta go."  
  
"Ja ne." Souta called out as I bladed (is that what you call it? Or is it skated?) away.  
  
I turned around for a second and waved back.  
  
"Ja."  
  
I looked down at my watch to see what time is way.  
  
'Aw man. Gonna be late.'  
  
I broke into a fast pace and headed towards the park.  
  
~*~*~Park~*~*~  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"Everyone here?" Kazuya asked. "Good. We start in 3 minutes."  
  
The recruits sat down in the grass and stretched or whatever they had to do. (You know.. like scaring each other off and showing off and stuff.)  
  
Kazuya strolled down to the benches and plopped himself down next to Yuri, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and some of the other two black stripes people.  
  
"Hey." Kazuya said after scanning the new recruits. "That rebel chick isn't here."  
  
"She's not?" Yuri said; a bit surprised. "Doesn't she know what happens if you don't?"  
  
"Baka." Someone murmured.  
  
"I'm not late!" they heard a girl shout.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a girl with roller blades jumping up the steps by the benches. She screeched to a halt next to the grass area.  
  
Kagome pulled off her white helmet (I know that they're dorky to some of you but I don't care. I wear my helmet . sometimes. ok. whatever) and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
She turned to Sesshoumaru and glared a little.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked.  
  
She walked over to a clean plot of grass and smoothed her windbreaker on the ground before sitting on it.  
  
(park grass is really unsanitary. Dog poop and insects and dirt and eww. but I heard from mai friend that went to Japan [Kelly] that its really clean there but 2 bad)  
  
Kagome took off her blades and put them to the side. She put on her sneakers and tied her windbreaker around her waist after standing up.  
  
"Okay." Yuri said. "Let's start. You know the drill. Pair off; NOW!"  
  
Kagome waited for someone to come up to her.  
  
'Why are so many people coming up to me??'  
  
A girl with long brown hair and teal eyes got paired up with Kagome.  
  
'Use very little strength.' Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Ready?" Yuri asked. She turned to face Sesshoumaru. He nodded.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Sorry girl." The brunette said. "I gotta beat ya."  
  
"Sou ka? (Is that so?)" Kagome said with mock surprise. "I intend on winning."  
  
The girl launched herself at Kagome and tried to punch her.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and dodged the blow easily.  
  
'She has no form. Baka. No strategy either.'  
  
Kagome gave her a quick yet strong jab in the stomach and the girl fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Stay down." Kagome stated. "Onegai. I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
She sighed in relief as the girl slumped over and stopped fidgeting.  
  
Kagome sat down on her windbreaker and looked at the so called 'competition.' There was only one other person that was done. There were about 6 pairs still fighting.  
  
'Some of them are pretty good.'  
  
A big guy with messy blonde hair slammed another person to the ground.  
  
'Ouch.'  
  
A built guy with bluish hair punched a smaller guy in the jaw.  
  
'Ooo..'  
  
A girl with short black hair with pigtails scratched a girl in the face.  
  
'Itai. These people are violent.'  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I waited patiently until all the people were done.  
  
The winners were me, a guy with sunglasses, the three from before, a scary looking gothic girl, a guy with glasses, and a guy in a cap that sent me a 'go-away-I-do-drugs vibe.  
  
"Hm." Yuri said. "That was okay. Second round. Pair off and start."  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me.  
  
"Eh?" I said as I kicked off to the side.  
  
I saw a girl standing where I was just seconds ago.  
  
I put my hand on my cheek and felt a very small cut. A few drops of blood stained my fingertips.  
  
The girls smirked and flipped back one of her pigtails.  
  
"You must be a real coward to attack from behind." I stated.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied.  
  
'Okay. how in the world is that a compliment?'  
  
She ran at me and started scratching away.  
  
'At least she's better than that other girl.' I thought as I dodged her blows.  
  
I had some minor cuts on my arms from blocking her blows.  
  
"Grr."  
  
I kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled back.  
  
I took this chance and swung a fist at her. It hit her on the cheek.  
  
"I know that hurt." I said in a low tone that only she could hear. "Just give up."  
  
She clutched her check and spit out red saliva.  
  
'Oh gosh. I didn't mean to punch her THAT hard.'  
  
"B****! That f***ing hurts!" she whined.  
  
(I'm not a fan of cursing.)  
  
"This is gonna bruise like crazy."  
  
'Okay. I take everything back. She deserved it.'  
  
"Give up?" I asked.  
  
"Never." She spat out.  
  
"A bit over dramatic, ne?"  
  
I jumped to the side and kicked her back. She fell face first into the grass.  
  
"Give up?" I asked again.  
  
She pulled herself up and wiped some blades of grass off her face. She staggered a bit before regaining her balance.  
  
"Determination isn't enough." I said.  
  
She let out this 'battle cry' and launched herself at me with all she had. She was scratching, punching, kicking, and every other thing that she could do.  
  
I looked around while dodging; we were the only ones still fighting.  
  
'Why is this taking so long?'  
  
I tied my hair into a quick messy bun and got into a fighting stance. I put on my 'game face.'  
  
SLOW MOTION  
  
She came swinging at me with tears streaming down her face.  
  
I ducked.  
  
And did an uppercut on her jaw.  
  
The girl's head jerked back..  
  
She went a few feet off the ground before falling back down.  
  
'K.O.' I thought grimly.  
  
"I'm out." I said and put on my windbreaker and helmet. "I won right?"  
  
I continued to put on my roller blades.  
  
"Hai." Kazuya answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
I started to skate home and when I was half way there, I remembered something.  
  
'Oh man! I forgot my bike... again.'  
  
~~~End of Chapter~~~  
  
Okay.. how was that?  
  
Please review ppl! I need reviews!!  
  
Next chapter.  
  
Kagome gets her tattoo and stuff.  
  
Give me some ideas if you want.  
  
And please don't criticize me!  
  
Its mai story and I can do whatever I want..  
  
Lolz..  
  
(^-^)  
  
Please review!  
  
V V 


	11. Tattoo Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
AN: Thanx to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Jessica Chan, Peach, Christykay, Slycat, lil-washu chan, & roxy-chick (IM SO SORRY IF IT WAS OVER A DAY BUT I JUST CHECK TODAII AND I SPEEDED TO GET THIS DONE SO PLZ REVIEW), & Mikomi-chan!  
Long Time No See  
  
By: -me... Jenny-  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Home~*~*~  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"So... how'd it go?" Souta asked the moment Kagome got home.  
  
"It was okay. and easy." Kagome answered. "Look, I'm tired. I'm taking a nice bath and snoozing."  
  
"Alright." Souta replied. "Wait a sec. Didn't you already take TWO showers today?"  
  
"Uh.. yea." Kagome answered slowly.  
  
"Do you have hygiene problems or something?" Souta asked.  
  
"I'm just. sticky and sweaty." Kagome answered.  
  
"Whatever." Souta said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome shook her head and headed to the upstairs bathroom.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Room~*~*~  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I came out of the bathroom in my old pajamas and dried my hair with a towel.  
  
I combed my hair and stared at my reflection.  
  
'I can't believe that I actually did that. What happened to the old me? Goody-two shoes that never fights unless my life was in danger..'  
  
I sighed and put my comb down on the dresser.  
  
I rubbed my temples and went to bed.  
  
~~~Morning~~~  
  
"Ohayo minna." I said as I walked downstairs. "Ready for school?"  
  
"In a minute." Souta replied and stuffed bacon into his mouth.  
  
"OK." I said and sat down at the table. I gave thanks and gobbled down my breakfast.  
  
"Here's you lunch money." Okaa-san said and gave each of us money.  
  
"Arigatou." We replied.  
  
I stood up and handed my plate to okaa-san.  
  
"We better go." I stated and grabbed my book bag. "I'll call Sango and tell her that I won't be walking with her."  
  
"Alright." Souta replied and gulped down his milk.  
  
Okaa-san handed me the phone and I dialed up Sango.  
  
"Arigatou." I mouthed to okaa-san. She nodded in response and turned back to washing the dishes.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kohaku speaking." Kohaku greeted.  
  
"Hey Kohaku. It's Kagome." I said.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-sama."  
  
"Ano.. yea. Can you tell Sango that I won't be walking with her this morning? I hate to drop off Souta."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigatou. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
I hung up and put the phone back in its cradle.  
  
"Ja ne okaa-san." I said as I put on my blades and put my shoes in my book bag.  
  
"Ja!" she called out. Souta closed the door behind me and skated next to me.  
  
(Both of their bikes are still at the park.)  
  
"So. what happens now?" I asked.  
  
"Eh?" Souta said and faced me. "Oh. You get... you know. your tattoo soon."  
  
"Is it possible to NOT get one?" Kagome asked with false hope.  
  
"Iie." Souta answered. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt THAT much."  
  
"R-right." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry." Souta said. "I had to get them done twice. You cover up your old ones with a newer color once you move up a level. Took me a while to go up though. Didn't wanna at first but some things just have to happen."  
  
"So two times two is four. Four stripes." Kagome calculated. "Ouchie."  
  
"Race ya to school." Souta said suddenly.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked playfully. "You know that I'm a speed demon."  
  
"Ch." Souta said and sped off to his school.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said. "No fair! You got a head start."  
  
~*~*~Kagome's school~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her locker and neatly placed her roller blades inside.  
  
She grabbed the textbook that she needed for first period and ran to homeroom.  
  
~*~*~Homeroom~*~*~  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I opened thedoor to homeroom and a familiar racket met my ear.  
  
"Ohayo minna-san." I said.  
  
""Ohayo Kagome." Some people replied abd resumed back to what they were doing.  
  
I smiled and took my seat next to Sango.  
  
"Ohayo." I greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Gome-chan." Sango replied.  
  
"Oh yea!" I said. "I'm eating with you today."  
  
"Okay." Sango said. "Demo. why were you keep on eating outside?"  
  
'Should I tell her?'  
  
"She's gonna find out anyways."  
  
'Yea. but-.'  
  
"And she'll feel bad that you didn't tell her when she asked."  
  
'Fine.'  
  
"I was taking care of some Souta business." I answered in a hushed tone.  
  
"How? "sango whispered back in curiosity.  
  
I explained everything to Sango and when I was done, her eyes were wide. (O_O)  
  
"Demo." Sango started.  
  
"I HAD to do it."  
  
"You could have asked Inu-."  
  
"Don't say his name in front of me. Why would he help me save the person that he was, well I dunno, BEATING UP THE OTHER DAY?!!"  
  
People stared.  
  
Eerie silence.  
  
I sweatdropped and cowered behind Sango. They resumed talking.  
  
"One of the reasons that I did what I did was to protect him from Inuyasha." I hissed.  
  
"Maybe he didn't know that he was your younger brother."  
  
I stared at Sango in disbelief.  
  
"What kind of person beats up a random kid that is YOUNGER than you? Better yet. Like 20 something people against a kid. Huh?" I hissed in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"Demo.. Can't Souta take care of himself?"  
  
"I know that he can fight okay but he can't handle those kinds of odds. And imagine how an actual fight would be like."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
The bell rang and signaled the beginning of first period."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
~*~*~Cafeteria~*~*~  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"Did you find out who the new recruits are?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku sat down next to him.  
  
"Nah." Miroku answered.  
  
"NANI?!!" Inuyasha fumed.  
  
"Can't. Yuri's after me. She told me that she'll kill me if I come near anyone from Sesshoumaru's gang again.  
  
"How 'bout Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uh-uh." Miroku answered.  
  
"Does ANYONE know?" Inuyasha asked in an impatient tone.  
  
"Iie." Miroku answered as he put both hands behind his head.  
  
"GRR!!" Inuyasha growled. "Now we have to wait for a fight."  
  
"Chill." Miroku said. "Why do we even keep up with the recruits?"  
  
"Trust me." Inuyash said. "It's important."  
  
"Alirght." Miroku said.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
'Can't get anything done around here.'  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kikyo called.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha greeted. Kikyo snuggled next to him and Inuyasha pushed her away.  
  
"Get the f*** off. I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha growled.  
  
(He's mad.)  
  
"Fine." Kikyo said. "No flirting. So. what's upo?"  
  
"How come you can't find out about the recruits?"  
  
"They're being so secretive about it now. Only double black stripes and Jaken know." Kikyo answered in an annoyed tone.  
  
"That just messes everything up." Miroku muttered.  
  
~~~Sango's POV~~~  
  
"So." I started as I sat down with my lunch tray.  
  
"Yea." Kagome trailed off and started to pick at her French fries.  
  
"When are you gonna get it?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome lifted her head up with a confused look.  
  
"You know.." I said.  
  
I used two fingers and dragged them across my cheek.  
  
"Eep." Kagome squeaked.  
  
'How could I forget? Kagome hates needles.'  
  
"I almost forgot." Kagome squeaked.  
  
"Breathe Gome-chan." I said and pateted her on the back.  
  
The color got back into her cheeks and she timidly nibbled on her cheeseburger. I took a bite off my pizza and gulped it down with some ice tea.  
  
"So. do you-." I started but immediately stopped. I frowned and I felt my forehead wrinkle.  
  
(Guess the reason why.)  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Miroku." I sneered. Kagome expression immediately turned hard and fierce.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome snarled.  
  
'She must really hate him for what he did to Souta.'  
  
I was amazed at how much Kagome had changed. She used to be so. genki. Always putting others first, never wanting to hurt anyone in any way.  
  
Kagome turned pale and her eyes widened considerably.  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
My eyes widened as I felt something. very VERY uncomfortable in a place that is not meant to be touched.  
  
I turned around to see Miroku laughing nervously.  
  
"A friendly welcome." He explained.  
  
I raised a fist to slam him through the ground but Sango beat me to it.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed.  
  
Miroku laid sprawled on the floor with a big bump on his head.  
  
"So. what were we talking about?" Sango asked.  
  
~*~*~Last Period: Art~*~*~  
  
"Hello class." Ms. Narita greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa Narita-sensei." We replied.  
  
"Today we will be doing a sketch on a memory."  
  
"Hai sensei."  
  
I turned to Sango and smiled.  
  
"What should I draw?" I wondered out loud and looked across the working table to Sango.  
  
"How about a memory?" Sango suggested without looking up from her sketch pad.  
  
I sweatdropped and whipped out a pencil and opened up my sketch pad.  
  
"Gee." I said. "You're helping me SO much."  
  
"I know." I said. My pencil went flying all over the paper.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Sango asked.  
  
"A 'memory.'" I answered.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"Come on Gome-chan." Sango said. "Lemme see!!"  
  
"Iie." I said defiantly. "See it later when we hand it in."  
  
~*~*~Hallway~*~*~  
  
"Go ahead." I said. "I have to get my stuff."  
  
"I'll wait for you at the gate." Sango said. "Got your roller blades?"  
  
"Yea." I replied. "See ya in a bit."  
  
"OK." Sango said as she walked away.  
  
I opened me locker and pulled out my blades and textbooks that I needed for homework.  
  
I tuned around and yelped.  
  
"Yo." Yuri said with a grin.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as I made my way out of school.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sent me to tell all the recruits to meet him right now." Yuri answered.  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Yuri answered and giggled. I sat on the last step in front of school and changed into my roller blades.  
  
"I'll tell Sango to tell Souta that I'll be going." I said and I skated over to Sango.  
  
"What took you?" Sango asked as she got off the gate.  
  
(She was leaning on it.)  
  
"Look." I said. "Something came up. Can you tell Souta that I can't make it?"  
  
"Sure thing." Sango said.  
  
"Oh yea." I said.  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked.  
  
"Tell him to stay sharp." I said before turning and following Yuri and some of the other recruits.  
  
~~~End Chapter~~~  
  
I know..  
  
I know..  
  
I said that in this chapter Kagome would get her tattoo.  
  
Didn't realize that the chapter would be so long..  
  
Gomen..  
  
And I cant go on the computer later.  
  
And this is a fast update so "SHHH~"  
  
R + R ppl..  
  
LEAVE A REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I NEED REVIEWS!!  
  
And plz leave some suggestions or I will be having a mondo writers block 


	12. Tattoo Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
AN: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You're all truly wonderful!  
  
Im really sorry if I updated later than you wanted me to..  
  
Jessica Chan~ (yay! Thanks), roxy-chick (thanx a bunch), Kalika Higurashi, Christykay, Chibibabe, catherine, Peach, carol, lil washu-chan, StarBurst598 (thanks), Bunny (yay!), Princess Sapphire, Slycat, Hoyin (aka Mikomi-chan. Thanks).  
  
I have a question.. what happened to some of my reviewers that used to always review??  
  
Hmm??  
  
Let me make a list of people that used to reviewed for a while but stopped:  
  
1. Golden Skies (reviewed for 4 chapters and then stopped)  
  
2. IsleofSolitude (reviewed for about 2 chapters)  
  
3. Lyn/Lin (8)  
  
4. eddie (where did u go?? Is it cuz iy and k didn't talk yet?? N e way.. many chapters)  
  
and mani mani other ppl that I am just too lazi to rite about  
  
Long Time No See  
  
By: me (Jenny ;D)  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"Got her." Yuri said as she walked toward the group.  
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
Everyone got onto their bikes, cars, skateboards, motorcycles, and other means of transportation and started towards their destination.  
  
Kazuya was the only person that didn't creep Kagome out so she followed him.  
  
(he has a motorcycle but didn't bring it to school; he has a skateboard.)  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You'll see." Kazuya said.  
  
'Everyone is saying that.'  
  
"I'm sorry but I would like to know where I'm going." Kagome said as she stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Chill." Kazuya said. "We're almost there."  
  
Kagome slowed down and followed Kazuya with the few other people on blades and boards.  
  
~*~*~Tattoo Shop~*~*~  
  
"We're here." Kazuya announced.  
  
Kagome looked at the shop. There was a sign with bold large red letters reading TATTOO by the shop window.  
  
'Eep!'  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I followed Kazuya inside with the other recruits and black stripes.  
  
The other gang members were in a room with some old couches. The floor was tiled and the yellow walls had frames tattoo designs hanging from the walls.  
  
"What took you?" someone asked.  
  
"Well excuse me." Kazuya said as he flopped down onto a couch. "I only had my skateboard today."  
  
I sat down on a chair and changed into my shoes.  
  
"How's it going?" asked a tubby guy with brown hair tied into a ponytail and tattoos all over his arms.  
  
"Recruits." Sesshoumaru answered in his usual bored tone.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Alright. Who's first?" he asked.  
  
"Jin." Yuri answered.  
  
I watched the guy with blue-ish hair from before follow the owner of the shop to a separate room.  
  
Everyone waited as Jin got his tattoos.  
  
I was at the edge of my seat and I was very tempted to stand up and run away.  
  
Jin came out with a white cloth bandage over his left cheek. He sat down next to me and smirked.  
  
"Gen." Yuri said.  
  
The big guy from the park stood up.  
  
He had messy brown hair and almond eyes. He wasn't fat or anything; just. VERY built and.. BIG. Everything was proportional to the rest of his body but his hand was about 2 times bigger than mine.  
  
"Does it hurt?" I asked Jin timidly.  
  
"Nah." Jin answered. "Just stings a bit."  
  
I looked into his eyes and they seemed to laugh at me.  
  
"You're lying." I said suspiciously.  
  
He laughed and shrugged.  
  
A few minutes later, Gen came out with a bandage on his cheek.  
  
"Kagome." Yuri called.  
  
I stood up nervously and went into the other room.  
  
~*~*~Other Room~*~*~  
  
I gulped and slowly made my way to the musty chair in the middle of the room.  
  
It reminded me of the chair at the dentist's office.  
  
"Sit." The tattoo guy said.  
  
I sat down on the chair and he leaned the chair back a bit.  
  
"Don't close your eyes because it might scrunch up the tattoos." He instructed.  
  
I nodded and gulped.  
  
He took out this small drilly thingy with a needle at the end.  
  
The needle moved closer and closer to my face.  
  
'needle.. nee-dle. NEE-DLE. NEEDLE!! NEEDLE!!!!!!!!'  
  
It pierce my skin and it hurt.. A LOT.  
  
'Ow..Ow..Ow..OW..OW. Jin is such a liar! Sting a bit my ass.'  
  
I waited until he was done and put on the bandage.  
  
"Don't wet it for 12 hours." He instructed. "Try not to touch it either."  
  
I nodded and stood up to leave.  
  
I walked out of the room and got into my blades.  
  
"Do we have to pay?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Iie." He answered. "On the house."  
  
"Honto ne?" I asked. "Can I go then?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru answered harshly.  
  
I groaned lightly and went outside.  
  
"Why can't I go?" I asked.  
  
"Because you can't." Yuri answered.  
  
I made a face behind her back and caught up to Kazuya.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Around." He answered calmly.  
  
I grumbled as I slowed down to Jin's pace (he has blades).  
  
"You're a liar." I told him. "It hurt a lot."  
  
"Nah." Jin said. "Maybe it hurt for you but not for me."  
  
"Liar." I accused. "You just wanna act all macho. I personally don't think that you should care for stupid stuff like that.. And anyways, it makes you look cocky. And they're always someone stronger than you so you shouldn't act like that in front of them."  
  
"Are you implying that you're stronger than me?" Jin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I shrugged and sped up so that I was right behind Kazuya.  
  
(Jen: In case you're wondering. She knows everyone's names because of Souta.)  
  
"I have to go." I said.  
  
Kazuya shrugged and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Won't take long." Kazuya said. "We're here anyways."  
  
"We're at the park near my house." I stated.  
  
"Looks like it." Kazuya stated.  
  
I skated over to the benches and stood next to the fence.  
  
"Round everyone up tomorrow( it's Saturday tomorrow)." Sesshoumaru instructed. "Oh. And tell 'Souta' to spread the word in his school."  
  
With that, I left.  
  
When I was almost home I remembered something.  
  
'GAH! OMG! I forgot my stupid bike again! Baka!'  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Home~*~*~  
  
"I'm home." I said.  
  
"Okaa-chan is shopping." Souta said.  
  
"Oh." I said. "You have to tell all the people at your school to 'round up.'"  
  
I took off my book bag and started to do my homework.  
  
"Aw man." Souta groaned. "I'll just chat online then. Tell me when mom comes home."  
  
"Alright." I replied.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Room~*~*~  
  
I looked at my reflection as I brushed my hair with a cute pink brush.  
  
'Did I do the right thing? I just can't help but feel bad-.'  
  
* Ring Ring *  
  
I placed the brush on the counter and pinked up the silver phone in my room.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking." I greeted.  
  
"Hi Gome-chan. It's Sango."  
  
"Hey Sango. What's up?"  
  
"Why didn't you walk home with us today?"  
  
"Oh. I had to you know. get the tattoos."  
  
"Itai. Did it hurt?"  
  
"Of course it did. How would you feel if a needle was drilling into your face?"  
  
"Haha."  
  
"It's not funny. It hurt like crazy."  
  
"Aww. It's okay Gome-chan."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Demo. Gome-chan."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I heard that there's gonna be a fight tomorrow. Is it true?"  
  
"I- I don't know. Sesshoumaru said something about rounding everyone up."  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh... Gome-chan. Inu-."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"Uh.. Sesshoumaru's 'rival' gang is going to be having something like an anniversary at a bar or someplace."  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I think you're gonna fight his group tomorrow."  
  
"."  
  
"Gome-chan?"  
  
"I- I thought that it was a possibility.. But. I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen.."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"No Sango. I HAVE to do this. I have the tattoos. I can't back out now."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I have to protect Souta." I felt the tension in the air.. well.. not exactly. the tension through the telephone cables. "But on the lighter note, I'm definitely having a lot of sister to brother bonding time."  
  
"Whatever you say Gome-chan."  
  
"Ah.. It's 10:00. I need my sleep."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Night."  
  
"G' night."  
  
I clicked the phone off and dumped myself onto my bed.  
  
Before I knew it, I was off in Dream World.  
  
~~~End of Chapter~~~  
  
Gah.. end of chapter.  
  
I'm REALLY running out of ideas.  
  
You seriously HAVE TO help me.  
  
Other wise I will have the longest writer's block of ALL TIME.  
  
I just realized that this is all that I wrote up to (I write in a notebook and then type it.)  
  
Please review!  
  
Encourage me to make a miraculous breakthrough!  
  
R + R  
  
Ja ne~  
  
-~- Jenny Lim -~- 


	13. Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.  
  
AN: Thank you all for reviewing! You are all so sweet! And YAY! I got over 200 reviews!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Full Moon-san, Trina, starburst598, Golden Skies (yay! Thanx), Kalika Higurashi, ~~~( xD! Thanx), SuperBakaGirl(thanks!), Twil, Me, Princess Sapphire, lil washu-chan, Jessie Chan (yay Jessie.. u have to give me ur sn.. I didn't talk to u in so long), jenny (yay its another jenny!!! Ahhh!!! Krn pride 4evr!), Hell ANgel, Someone who really really really really really really really reallly really enjoyed your story (aww thanx..wait a sec.. r u Full Moon-san? The first person to review?? O wellz.. better for me), Mikomi-chan, Lylli Riddle, Peach, Darkwolf(omg~ thanx.. but can u PLZ sign in so I can review for ur fics if u have any that is?? I searched for u and u cant imagine how many other Darlkwolf's there are out there.), uh.. Full Moon San (again..hehe..thanx), Slycat, Matakishi Hirata-san, Cherrie ^_~ (thanx.. do u have a xanga?), iminyourmind, Matakishi Hirata-san (again), Fluffy's sex Goddess (I think its toukijin or something)  
  
Thank you SSOO much for all your ideas and support!!~ You make me feel special .. lolz..  
  
Your ideas were SOO helpful!! Ah.. you really do luv me! Lolz..  
  
I'm trying to make this chapter longer so sorry for the late update.. and I have so many tests so blame the teachers!! Lolz.  
  
OK! There will be some Inu/Kag interactions in this chapter [YAY!]..  
  
I know that all of you are saying 'Finally' or something like that..  
  
Oh.. and last chapter I 4got to say the color of the tattoo that Kagome got.. It's pink.. all of the new ppl started at the very bottom.  
  
Here are the levels and stuff.  
  
Lowest- Pink 4 girl and dark yellow for guys 2nd lowest- dark orange middle- green 2nd highest- dark blue highest- black  
  
and then there's 4 maroon but only Sesshoumaru has that.  
  
~Long Time No See~  
  
-by Jenny!  
  
~~~Morning~~~  
  
~*~*~Souta's Room~*~*~  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I tiptoed across Souta's room and bit back a giggle.  
  
I already showered but still had on my nightclothes.  
  
(Her mom didn't buy her new ones yet and 12 hrs have passed so she can wet it)  
  
Okaa-san went out to get in touch with her old friends and jii-san was out with his friends; they won't be back until Sunday night.  
  
Souta was still sleeping and it was already 9:00.  
  
I leaned over and cupped my hand next to my cheek, as if to try to amplify the sound.  
  
"OHAYO SOUTA~!" I shouted.  
  
I giggled as Souta fell off his bed, taking his blankets down with him.  
  
"Haha." Souta said. "That wasn't funny."  
  
"Yes it was." I gasped through my fits of laughter. I regained myself and wiped off a tear and sighed. "It's 9:00. Yuri called earlier and said that we're going to crash a party and to wear something appropriate. Someone will pick us up at 9 PM. How she got our number, I have no idea. It's kinda freaky."  
  
"Yea yea." Souta said and waved me off. "I'm gonna shower."  
  
"I'll make you something for breakfast. Nah. you can just have a granola bar or something."  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan." Souta whined.  
  
"Alright alright." I said. "I'll make you some eggs and sauage."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Yea yea. Whatever." I said and headed downstairs.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
~*~*~Kitchen~*~*~  
  
Souta came downstairs and sniffed the aroma of the air.  
  
"Smells good." He commented.  
  
"Of course it does." I said. "It's my wonderful cooking."  
  
I handed him his plate and went upstairs to pick out an outfit for later.  
  
'Gah. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff. Maybe I'll call Sango.'  
  
I ran over to the phone in my room (it's purple and see through) and called Sango.  
  
"Moshi moshi-." Sango started.  
  
"Sango?" I asked.  
  
"Uh- yea."  
  
"Can you come over to help me for tonight. Please~."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Put together my outfit and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh. so you know what's gonna happen?"  
  
"Hai. I'll tell you about it when you come. We can just shop and stuff then. You can sleep over if you want."  
  
"Alright. I'll tell my dad and then I'll be over around 12."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I hung up and put the phone on its cradle.  
  
I sighed and changed into black jeans capris with coppery yellow thread and a black belt with a silver buckle. The top was a white t-shirt with a cute chibi girl on it with brown hair and a Chinese white and brown traditional dress and her back view on the back that I got from Forever21. (It's so cute. My friend Carrie has it and I want it so badly) I put twisted my hair into a messy bun and put on a silver anklet. I grabbed a denim handbag (Guess) and put in my purse, lip gloss, etc.  
  
I walked downstairs and saw Souta playing video games.  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
"How many game counsels do you have?" I asked. He was playing with a PS2 and in a cabinet behind him there was a M64, PS1, X-box, and etc.  
  
"Shh!" Souta hissed. "Must concentrate."  
  
"Mou. I'm just asking." I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bottle of water.  
  
"I'm gonna go out with Sango at 12, okay?" I said as I made my way to the living room.  
  
"Hn." Souta replied.  
  
I sat on the sofa and watched him play. It was a basketball game and his players were running around and doing all sorts of stuff.  
  
"Why is the court so small?" I asked.  
  
"It's Street." He replied.  
  
"Oh." I looked at the players and saw this very tall Japanese guy humping around.  
  
"Why is he so tall?"  
  
"Oh.. Takashi? He's 7'. I dunno.. I made him like that." Souta replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? It's fun. You know you wanna."  
  
"Arg. Fine."  
  
~~~Later. 11:57~~~  
  
"Oh yea!" I screamed and did a little victory dance. "I beat you like 12 times and you only beat me once!"  
  
"Beginners luck." Souta grumbled.  
  
(hehe.. I played Street w/ my brother cuz he forced me 2 and I beat him every single time!)  
  
"Oh. It's 11:57. Gotta go." I said. I grabbed my handbag, put on black sandals, and ran out the door. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" I heard Souta say from the living room.  
  
I breathed in the air and walked down the shrine steps. I took out my foundation and looked in the mirror to make sure that the tattoos didn't show.  
  
Satisfied, I sat on the bottom one and waited for Sango.  
  
~~~12~~~  
  
I saw Sango coming toward the house. She wore a tight black t-shirt with gray Chinese words going down the sides and dark blue sandblasted jeans. She had on white uptowns and a tommy hilfiger bag with the strap coming across her front. Her hair was up in its usual high ponytail with a black hair tying thingy.  
  
(what are those called? Its not a scrunchie cuz scrunchies are those big things.. its not a rubber band cuz its not made out of rubber.. its not an elastic band cuz its not made out of elastic.. hmm..)  
  
"Hey Sango-chan!" I called as I got up and waved.  
  
"Hey." She greeted. She walked up to me and we linked arms and headed for the mall.  
  
(it is not gay.. I do that with my friends all the time.)  
  
"Hm.. Where should we go first?" I asked.  
  
"Anywhere with clothes." Sango answered. "We have to buy you new outfits and stuff for tonight."  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. She broke out of her gaze and answered me quickly.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have time for that."  
  
"O-kay."  
  
~*~*~Mall~*~*~  
  
"Come on Gome-chan!" Sango said.  
  
"I'm coming." I grumbled as I trudged after her.  
  
Sure, I love shopping but Sango is a little. extreme. We've been running from store to store to find clothes, accessories, make-up. you know, the works.  
  
"Can't we rest?" I asked. "Come on. The food court is right over there. I'm hungry."  
  
"Fine." Sango huffed and brought her shopping bags over to a table.  
  
"Arigatou." I said and sighed in relief. I found some newly found energy and hefted my shopping bags over to Sango.  
  
I sat down and wiped some sweat off my brow.  
  
"I'll go get the food." Sango stated. "What do you want?"  
  
"A Crispy Chicken Caesar Salad and a bottle of water." I stated. (I luv those.) I handed Sango the money and watched her leave.  
  
~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~  
  
"Isn't that Kagome?" Miroku asked. I turned my head to where he was pointing to and saw Kagome sitting on a table in the food court.  
  
I smirked a grunted.  
  
"Yea." I answered. "So what?"  
  
"Ah.." Miroku said. "Don't you wonder why she's here?"  
  
"To shop you dumbass." I said bluntly and headed away.  
  
"Exactly." Miroku said. "And that means she brought a friend. That means Sango's here. I'll be back later."  
  
He stalked away and I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Stupid perverts." I grumbled.  
  
I started walking away but I turned around to glimpse at Kagome.  
  
'It's not supposed to be like this. Kuso! What was I thinking to stoop so low. beat a kid for information. BAKA!'  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
~~~On the Way Home~~~  
  
We did a lot more shopping after lunch. How much? Let's just say that I don't have to go shopping for the rest of the year and probably longer.  
  
Miroku came over to grope Sango. Gosh how much he changed..  
  
I want to hate him so much.. But I can't.  
  
He apologized like a hundred times. but Inuyasha.. GRrr.  
  
We are enemies.. What happened? Why is he so different?  
  
I just don't know anymore.  
  
No.. no. why am I being sympathetic? I hate him.. I HATE HIM!  
  
But. why do I get this feeling inside me that I don't want him too hate me?  
  
(I would hate him 2 if he beat up my little bro. but I made Miroku get off the hook way to easily.. But Kagome is like that.. Forgiving.. but she's stubborn too so she's not forgiving Inuyasha until he actually says he's sorry and tries to make her forgive him)  
  
~*~*~Kagome's House~*~*~  
  
~~~8:40~~~  
  
"Done." Sango said as she put the last of the blush on my cheeks.  
  
'Finally.'  
  
I took a few steps back and eyed myself on the mirror.  
  
(The one in her room on that dresser thingy. I don't know what they're called.)  
  
And hey, I don't want to flatter myself but I looked pretty good.  
  
Sango picked out my outfit and I only objected if I thought it was too short or too revealing.  
  
Sango wanted me too put on a mini skirt but I told her that we might fight or something and I was really uncomfortable fighting in that.. that.. thing.. It looked like a really wide belt! Seriously! What kind of people wear that?? Well, anyways. she picked out many many more outfits before she threatened me to wear something or she'll pound me to death. Normally, I wouldn't feel threatened but she was glaring me with those. ieyes/i . and flames seemed to encircle her.  
  
Anyways. I'm getting off subject..  
  
I wore swishy black capris and a tight white tube-top. I thought it was too revealing so I got to wear a black windbreaker with gray (its one of those speacial materials that looks white in the dark. you know.. that things so that ppl will see you in the dark and won't run over you with their car) lining over it. I wore white and black puma sneakers (luv those almost as much as nikes) and a small black bag with the strap going across my front. I put my hair up in a low ponytail with a black hair tying thingy with a few of my bangs coming out in front.  
  
My makeup was really faint but you could tell that I was wearing some. The lipgloss made my lips a really sheer pink and a bit shimmery. The blush was faint and looked natural. I had on light brown eyeshadow that was barely visible. No mascara, it looks ugly especially when it runs and the waterproof ones make my eyelashes to hard.  
  
I left the pink tattoos for everyone too see. I was afraid that they might say something and I didn't want to start anything.  
  
I nodded and put on a black fisherman hat with the same lining on my windbreaker circling it on the rim.  
  
"Arigatou Sango-chan." I said and hugged her briefly.  
  
"No problem Gome-chan." Sango replied. "Now we have to go check up on Souta."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh and wear these." Sango said and handed me two white gold loop earrings with fake diamonds on the front side.  
  
(hehe.. I have those.)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're special." Sango answered. "There's a tiny camera on one of the diamonds on each earring. Now I can see what you see and I don't have to be bored while I wait for you to come back! I hooked it up to you're TV already."  
  
"Where did you get these Mrs. Spy?" I asked her.  
  
"I nagged them off Miroku." Sango answered plainly.  
  
"Eh." I laughed nervously and sweatdropped.  
  
'Why in the world does he need those?'  
  
(I'll let you ppl decide.. don't get 2 perverted..ew.. What are you thinking?,.. he uses them too spy on the other gang. they have spies too you know)  
  
~*~*~Souta's Room~*~*~  
  
I opened the door while I talked to Sango about tonight.  
  
Everything seemed to freeze and we all sweatdropped.  
  
Souta was midway putting on a dark navy shirt and his baggy black pants showed a bit of his blue boxers. wait a second.. are those little hearts?  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Souta hollered and bombarded us with pillows.  
  
"Gomen gomen." Sango said and went into the living room.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed Souta." I said and muffled a giggle.  
  
"I guess you're right." Souta said and continued to put on his shirt.  
  
"I'm sure that many other people have boxers with little tiny hearts on them." I blurted and ran downstairs.  
  
"KAGOME-NEE-CHAN!!!!" Souta yelled from upstairs and chased me to the living room.  
  
I turned around and made a face.  
  
Souta was ready too lunge at me when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Haha Souta!" I said and made my way to the door.  
  
"You're really lucky Kagome-nee-chan." Souta grumbled.  
  
~*~*~Car~*~*~  
  
We got into the back seat of the car and sat down.  
  
(I'm not good with cars.. make it whatever you want.. the person picking them up is a 2 green stripes person.he's not important)  
  
"What exactly do we do?" I asked in a hushed voice so that the driver wouldn't hear me.  
  
"We usually fight." Souta answered and shrugged. "Just listen to Yuri or Sesshoumaru or Kazuya."  
  
"Okay." I said and looked out the window for the rest of the ride.  
  
~*~*~Destination~*~*~  
  
(I'm not sure where it should take place. They're too young for bars and stuff but lets make it that they rented a room in a restaurant... You know.. some people do that at weddings and stuff.)  
  
I tugged my hat really low as I got out of the car. You couldn't see my eyes or the bridge of my nose because of the hat rim and shadow it made.  
  
(You can still see the earrings.)  
  
We followed the driver to the entrance and went into a room. Everyone else was there. I recognized Yuri (red halter top, black mini skirt w/ black short shorts underneath), Sesshoumaru (black muscle shirt, baggy jeans), Kazuya (dark blue t-shirt, baggy black pants), Jin (white undershirt w/ blue and shite flannel shirt over. Black pants), Gen (dark green t-shirt, baggy jeans), and that Jaken person (do you really want to know what he's wearing?).  
  
"Settle down kiddies." Kazuya said. Everyone hushed down and looked at Kazuya.  
  
"Okay. Slip in unnoticed okay? We don't want to have another 'incident' like last time." Kazuya said and everyone turned two a bunch of orange stripes.  
  
"Anyways," Kazuya continued. "Just blend in. dance, do whatever. It'll be dark so nobody will see your tattoos. You'll know when to start. Alright."  
  
"Make us proud." He said mockingly and saluted with two fingers.  
  
There was faint laughter in the room and few by few, people went to the large room with loud music blaring from inside.  
  
I gulped and pulled my hat down even lower.  
  
~*~*~Room w/ Party~*~*~  
  
I slipped in after Souta but I lost track of him after a few seconds.  
  
It was dark with blue and white lights flashing every second. The music was really loud and there was artificial fog on the floor. There was drinks and food to the sides. no doubt alcohol. I stepped toward the dance floor and someone grabbed my hand.  
  
"Come on." He said. "Let's dance."  
  
I looked up at him and saw Jin with his 'I-know-I'm-hot' smirk. I felt like stepping away but I decided against that.  
  
'Don't want to blow my cover.'  
  
He grabbed my waist from behind and started to rock to the blaring music. I closed my eyes and just followed. I didn't go dancing (/clubbing) since my delinquent friend in America forced me to. And that was half a year ago.  
  
I closed my eyes and let the music flow.  
  
I didn't really feel it when Jin let go and someone else took his place.  
  
'Warm.'  
  
I snuggled into him and continued to dance.  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
'Where's Kagome.' Souta thought as he looked around by the beverage stands.  
  
He looked around and saw he lining on her windbreaker moving around.  
  
'There she is.. Wait a sec. Who's she dancing with..'  
  
Souta squinted and saw flashes of long white hair.  
  
'Is that. Sesshoumaru?!'  
  
(DUN DUN DUN!)  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I turned my head a bit to look at Jin.  
  
'What the heck? White hair?' I turned around fully and saw Sesshoumaru with that.. 'look.'  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" I hissed lowly.  
  
"Nuh uh uh." He said. "Don't want to look suspicious do you?"  
  
I grumbled as he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"When is it starting?" I asked.  
  
"Soon enough my dear." He answered. I gave him an odd look.  
  
(O_o)  
  
'My dear?'  
  
"Ok." I said slowly.  
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed and I felt Sesshoumaru tug me toward the front of the room.  
  
"What the hell?" someone said.  
  
"Hey! Watch it."  
  
"That was my foot?"  
  
"Who turned off the lights?"  
  
"Is this supposed to happen?"  
  
The light turned on when someone punched another person.  
  
I adjusted to the light and saw Sesshoumaru with a fist in the air and Inuyasha with a red cheek.  
  
He rubbed his injury and spit out blood.  
  
~~~Author's POV~~~  
  
"WTF are you doing here Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My, my." Sesshoumaru replied. "Is that how you greet your half-brother."  
  
"I'm not related to you, you bastard!" Inuyasha said as he swung at Sesshoumaru.  
  
With that, the fight broke out. Some people that weren't in any gang panicked and ran out.  
  
I looked around and saw that everyone else had their hands full.  
  
I looked around for Souta and saw him fighting two guys at once.  
  
(He was way out numbered last time. He can handle three people tops.)  
  
I saw a girl with a red halter top and black pants creep up to Souta with a glass bottle.  
  
That's when I turned into fighting mode.  
  
(I know its corny but uh-oh. WARNING: Kagome will be acting.. uh.. different during fighting mode. There will be foul language here)  
  
She was about to hit Souta I grabbed her by the hair and tossed the bottle aside.  
  
Souta glanced at me and smirked.  
  
'Thanks sis.'  
  
I smirked back and turned to the offending girl. 'Oh goodie. My look alike.'  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked her.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Don't remember me?" I asked.  
  
"How the hell should I? I can't even see half of your face."  
  
"That's just too bad Kikyo."  
  
(Sango filled her in on Kikyo's name.)  
  
I swung at her and hit the side of her face. She spit out blood and glared.  
  
"You'll pay for that b!tch."  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
She tried to slap me but I grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.  
  
I elbowed her on the back and sent her sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
I turned to walk away but she grabbed my ankle and I fell.  
  
'What the-.'  
  
She kicked me with the heel of her shoes. It wouldn't really be so bad if her heels weren't FIVE INCHES HIGH!  
  
I groaned and grabbed her foot. Her shoe slipped off and I whacked her with it.  
  
"Ah!" Kikyo shrieked. I cringed and chucked her shoe at her head. It bled a little and she was rendered unconscious.  
  
"What the f*ck did you do b!tch?" a voice said.  
  
'Well, well." I whispered.  
  
I turned around sharply and knew that it was Inuyasha.  
  
He swung at me but I dodged it.  
  
"My, my Inuyasha. When did you start hitting girls." I said in a low voice.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He to me by surprise by punching me. It hurt like crazy! Itai.  
  
He was about to hit me again but someone grabbed his fist. I turned and saw Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Why-?'  
  
"Your fight is with me." He stated.  
  
I was shocked for a second as I saw them fight in front of me.  
  
'Why did he do that?'  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that I was still there and turned to me and gave me a look that distinctly said 'GO!' I nodded and took a step back.  
  
Inuyasha took this as a chance to punch Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Who's the loser now." Inuyasha said and was about to kick Sesshoumaru but I punched him on the side of his face.  
  
"What the f*ck wench!" he growled.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Kazuya shouted. Sesshoumaru turned to leave. He grabbed my arm, seeing that I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
I turned my head sharply and my hat fell off. I grabbed it quickly but Inuyasha already saw me.  
  
"Ka-kagome?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
Sesshoumaru tugged and I ran out after him.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and chased after us.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru dragged me over to his bike (motorcycle for those people who are wondering) and handed me a spare helmet as he got on. I put it on and was about to get on in back of him.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
I turned to him and tried to glare but it was hard.  
  
"What!" I spat out as angrily as I could.  
  
"Why? What are you doing with that-." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!" I said. "Surprised that little Kagome is up against you? Change comes with the passing of time and frankly, it took its toll on all of us. Especially you Inuyasha. I don't even feel like I know you anymore! I don't know what happened that made you so different while I was gone. I was hoping that we could catch up on everything but apparently, I'm a fool to think like that!"  
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
I flipped down the helmet visor (is that what it's called? The thingy that protects your face on the helmet.) and got on behind Sesshoumaru. I gripped his waist as he took off. leaving Inuyasha to stare after us.  
  
I looked behind and let a single tear fall.  
  
+ - + - + - + - + - + - +  
  
Sorry it took so long! I was trying to make the chapter EXTRA long for you people! R + R people!  
  
Give me ideas and NO FLAMES! 


	14. 2 months 1st Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I do though  
  
AN: HEY PPL! Sorry for not updating in a while..  
  
I'm just way too lazy!! Well. I'm getting tired of thanking every1. not that I don't want to thank you WONDERFUL reviewers but I realized how long it takes and I'm too lazy to copy down all your names and stuff so I'm gonna just give you all a BIG WONDERFUL thank you in the beginning and end of each chapter.  
  
So..  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Ok..  
  
Now that that's over..  
  
Let me being the chapter..  
  
And oh yea..  
  
I'm gonna try to write with grammar and no spelling errors.  
  
Ok..  
  
Oh yea!!!  
  
Let me make this clear..  
  
Kagome is in the pink level right now.. It's the lowest. Don't worry.. She'll get upgraded.  
  
Hmm..  
  
And for a LITTLE while. this fic will be Sess/Kag but it will be Inu/Kag in the end..  
  
Alright..  
  
Lets get this story started.  
  
~+~Long Time No See~+~ by: me! Jenny Lim  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!" I said. "Surprised that little Kagome is up against you? Change comes with the passing of time and frankly, it took its toll on all of us. Especially you Inuyasha. I don't even feel like I know you anymore! I don't know what happened that made you so different while I was gone. I was hoping that we could catch up on everything but apparently, I'm a fool to think like that!"  
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
I flipped down the helmet visor (is that what it's called? The thingy that protects your face on the helmet.) and got on behind Sesshoumaru. I gripped his waist as he took off. leaving Inuyasha to stare after us.  
  
I looked behind and let a single tear fall.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
~*~*~Front of Kagome's Home~*~*~  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
"Thanks Sesshoumaru." I said meekly and returned his helmet.  
  
"Hnn." He replied and nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
(Jen: reminds you of someone doesn't it.. ok. for you non-Gundam Wind fans.. it's Heero)  
  
"Um. I guess I'll see you later or something." I said. "Bye."  
  
I stared after him as he took off; listening until the sound of his bike was only an echo in the street.  
  
I sighed and headed home.  
  
~*~*~Inside~*~*~  
  
"Hey Gome-chan." Sango said as I walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey." I replied weakly.  
  
"That was so cool!" Sango exclaimed. "Kami. It's about time Kikyo got her butt whooped."  
  
"Um. arigatou?" I said. well. it came out more like a question.  
  
"So. where's Souta?" Sango asked.  
  
"Uh.. I dunno." I said, a bit alarmed.  
  
Just then, my cell phone rang. I dug through my bag and flipped it open.  
  
(Motorola V8160. Pucca sticker on the front. the accessory on it is a cute Pucca smiling..I know.. The phone isn't that wonderful but it's small and convenient and I like it)  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hey. It's Souta."  
  
"How'd you get this number?"  
  
"Uhm. So what? I'm a little nosy. Sor-ry."  
  
"Whatever. Where are you?"  
  
"Not there.?"  
  
"Haha. Seriously... Where are you?"  
  
"Me and my friend got out of there and I couldn't find you. I was gonna wait but these people starting chasing me with pitchforks and torches so.."  
  
"Stop being sarcastic."  
  
"Alright... I had to bounce after a few minutes and now I'm over at my friend's house. I'll be back tomorrow morning."  
  
"You better be."  
  
"Haha. alright.. ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
I hung up and put my cell phone back in my bag.  
  
"Souta?" Sango presumed.  
  
"Yea." I answered.  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"By tomorrow. if he doesn't, I'll just run around the city looking for him."  
  
Sango laughed and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hungry?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'll make some ramen."  
  
"Ooo.. I'll get the chopsticks and stuff."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I went into the kitchen and pulled out two sets of chopsticks and spoons. I took out a small table and put it in the living room.  
  
"Watch out." Sango said as she brought over a pot of ramen. "It's hot."  
  
I brought bowls from the kitchen and we started eating.  
  
"Let's watch the fight again!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"You taped it?" I asked bluntly.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why are you so enthusiastic about this situation? Don't you realize that I'm in a gang?? A GANG for kami's sake! Have you lost all sanity??"  
  
"Calm down Gome-chan." Sango said and waved her hands in the air. "Don't worry.. You don't have to send me to the happy house yet."  
  
She stared at me while a hyperventilated from getting so worked up.  
  
"But maybe I should send you off." Sango said hesitantly.  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!!!" I bellowed as I whacked her on the head with a kitchen.  
  
"I was just KIDDING!!!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever... Believe in what you want to." Sango said. "So... are you up for the tape?"  
  
"Yeah... whatever."  
  
"Alright." She got up and pushed play on the VCR."  
  
It showed the car that I rode to get the place.  
  
(It's all in Kagome's POV)  
  
"Fast forward." Sango said.  
  
It then sped up to when Jin was dancing with me.  
  
"Come on." Sango whined. "Where's the good stuff."  
  
She reached to fast toward but stopped the tape.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
She squinted and got closer to the TV.  
  
"Is that Miroku?"  
  
I looked at the screen and saw Miroku drinking something and dancing between two girls.  
  
It was very. disturbing.  
  
"Why that little ecchi!" Sango shouted.  
  
"That's very um. yea." I said dully.  
  
"He is such a hentai!" Sango rambled. "The most disturbed person I have ever me in my whole life! I don't see other people going around dancing with girls wearing. what the heck are they wearing!?"  
  
"Eh. Sango-chan." I said.  
  
"Nani?" she asked. a bit flustered.  
  
"We should eat."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"So." Sango drawled as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
We decided to sleep in the living room. We set up blankets and stuff on the floor and slept there.  
  
"Hmm.?" I asked lazily.  
  
"What's up with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Okay. But. it's kinda weird of him to do the stuff he did.. I mean, he danced with you, which by the way was completely unnecessary, and he drove you home and stuff." Sango pondered.  
  
"Um yea."  
  
"Anyways.. G'night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
I lay awake for a while and stared into the darkness.  
  
'Why did he do that?'  
  
~~~2 MONTHS later :: Mid November~~~  
  
(Jen: I know I skipped a lot of time but I can't think of anything that will happen.)  
  
~*~*~Outside :: Secluded Area // Abandoned (insert place here)~*~*~  
  
~~~Kagome's Reflection & Thoughts of What Happened During the Last 2 Months~~~  
  
After the fight, I went up a level and got into orange. I had to go to the tattoo shop again and got the dark orange ones over my pink ones. It's harder to hide with foundation now. Stuff with Sesshoumaru got really confusing. He kept sending mixed signals. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me with this. this expression in his eyes. I hate it. It confuses me so much. Isn't he the emotionless Sesshoumaru?? But.. he and I are a bit closer. He doesn't seem so cold anymore. Yuri and me got closer but we're not as close as Sango and me. Yuri teases me bout Sesshoumaru and thinks that he's into me. But. is he really? I can't tell. He's so confusing. I don't know what to think anymore.  
  
Sometimes I catch Inuyasha sending me looks too. It annoys me a lot. He's really confusing too. I see so much expression in his eyes. Like he's sorry and he wants to make up for it. Part of me wants to forgive him but the other part says no. Well, anyways, Inuyasha doesn't even make a move to apologize so ha. Demo. I just can't help but feel that I want my best friend back.  
  
And guess what? My mom finally got me my martial arts classes and guess who the Master is? Inutaishou. Isn't it ironic? I see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha from time to time. I spar with them sometimes.  
  
Being in a gang didn't interfere with school. Well it kinda did because the people in Inuyasha's gang that know I'm in Sesshoumaru's gang give me dirty looks. especially Kikyo. She's really creepy. There have been a few little fights after my first one. but nothing major. Naraku was. Naraku. I only see him a few times in the halls and he's always looking like he's planning something.  
  
But here we are. getting ready for the biggest fight so far from what I can tell. I'm not wearing anything fancy.  
  
Dark blue jeans, a black tank top, a Spiderman Jersey with only one button on, black Jordans, my hair is in a low ponytail, and a black cap that was a bit too big for me (hehe.. going for a bit of a Nicolette [friend from school] look).  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
"You're gonna be following Yuri." Kazuya (red t-shirt, black jeans, white uptowns) informed me. "She's right there."  
  
I looked towards where he pointed and saw her talking to Sesshoumaru who was leaning on a tree.  
  
I nodded at Kazuya and headed off towards Yuri (white baby-t, black capris, silver anklet, black sandals, black sunglasses) and Sesshoumaru (guy tank top, dark blue flannel shirt, blue jeans, black sneaker, loose low ponytail). I stopped to chat with a girl that was in Sesshoumaru's group.  
  
"Attention people!" Kazuya called out. "Alright. This is going to be the biggest fight for you newbies out there. We cannot mess this one up alright? Okay. Follow you're leader and try not to get into too much shit. Let's get this started people."  
  
There was light chatter as people followed their leaders. Sesshoumaru stayed behind his group to check if everyone was there. I bent down to tie my shoe.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"The answer's always the same every time you ask isn't it?" I replied.  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I followed Sesshoumaru and we walked to our groups.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." He murmured and planted a light kiss on my forehead.  
  
He walked to his group and I stared blankly after him.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
I shook my head and headed towards Yuri's group.  
  
I don't know when the fight started but it did and there was chaos everywhere.  
  
I got separated from the major group somehow and I was knocking down people as I went.  
  
"Gah!" I said as I ducked under a guy with a bat.  
  
'Hey! No fair.'  
  
I did a foot sweep and he fell to the ground. I grabbed his bat and hit him on the head with a smaller end and he was rendered unconscious.  
  
I started getting into the fight and I don't know when I heard police sirens.  
  
"RUN!" someone shouted.  
  
I ran away from the scene, looking for somewhere to hide.  
  
I threw the bat into a garbage can and looked around.  
  
I was in a parking lot not far from the fighting area. Most people parked their cars and stuff here. I looked around frantically as I heard footsteps pounding on the sidewalk.  
  
I looked around and heard someone moan.  
  
"What the.." I said silently and crept towards the sound.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" I hissed in surprise.  
  
He was really roughed up. His flannel shirt was long forgotten and his top was a bit ripped had sleeves and his right eyes had a bruise forming. His lip was a bit bloody and swelled. His arms had the starting of many bruises.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?" I asked in surprised.  
  
He handed me the keys to his black convertible Solara and pressed the unlock button. His car beeped silently and I opened the door to the driver's seat. I stuffed him in and got into the passenger seat.  
  
"Oh my kami!" I whispered as I lifted up his top a bit. It was bleeding and very bruised.  
  
Then I heard the footsteps.  
  
'Dang police.'  
  
I looked around frantically.  
  
I could see them in the rear view mirror. His eyes darted around and I could tell that he was looking for a way to get out of this too.  
  
He grabbed my cap and stuffed it on his head.  
  
I opened my mouth to object but he tugged me forward just as the police reached the back of the car.  
  
Then he started to make out with me.  
  
I was in total shock.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!'  
  
He pulled me closer as the police got to the front of the car and I suddenly got what he was doing. I wrapped a hand around his neck and made it more convincing.  
  
The police officers were two men and a woman.  
  
"How sweet." the woman said. "Young love."  
  
"Yea yea." One of the men said. "Let's go."  
  
"Nothing to see here." The other man said.  
  
We kept on doing what we were doing until their footsteps died away.  
  
I pulled away and blushed when Sesshoumaru didn't let go.  
  
"Um. can you let go?"  
  
He smirked and slowly let go of me. He looked smug until he grabbed his stomach in what looked like pain.  
  
"We should go." I said. "Scoot over to the passenger seat and I'll drive."  
  
I got out of the car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you have a license?" he uttered.  
  
"Nope." I said. "But I used to do some drag racing in the States so it shouldn't be that hard. Don't worry. I watch my friends drive all the time."  
  
I turned the key and the engine started up.  
  
"Let's get you somewhere so I can fix you up. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Kazuya's."  
  
"I have no idea where he lives."  
  
"I'll tell you on the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Alrite. chapter 14 done.. Sorry it took so long..  
  
Yet another BIG THANK YOU to all my WONDERFUL reviewers.  
  
Thanks for all the suggestions..  
  
Review plz!!  
  
I I V 


	15. bandages and ecchis

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or anything else from that anime…  
  
AN: Hey ppl! I AM NOT dead… Sorry for the late update but my KAPPA homework (this academy I go to) is piling up. That and I was a bit out of ideas and I'm trying to get things together… Hmmm…  
  
Anyways…  
  
People are keep on telling me to make this fic Kag/Sess while others are going 'yay! Kag/inu all the way' and stuff like that..  
  
So I've decided to let you vote if you want an alternate ending…  
  
Yeah….  
  
Hm…  
  
I'm not really making any kag/inu action…  
  
I'll try to put that in ASAP..  
  
Oh yea.. did I write this before?  
  
Kazuya and Jin are from Tekken kinda…. But Kazuya looks like Jin and Jin looks like someone else..yea… and their personalities are different.  
  
Ok..  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~+~Long Time No See~+~ by Jenny Lim AKA fallen-anqel  
  
Recap of Last Chapter:  
  
"Um… can you let go?"  
  
He smirked and slowly let go of me. He looked smug until he grabbed his stomach in what looked like pain.  
  
"We should go." I said. "Scoot over to the passenger seat and I'll drive."  
  
I got out of the car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you have a license?" he uttered.  
  
"Nope." I said. "But I used to do some drag racing in the States so it shouldn't be that hard. Don't worry. I watch my friends drive all the time."  
  
I turned the key and the engine started up.  
  
"Let's get you somewhere so I can fix you up. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Kazuya's."  
  
"I have no idea where he lives."  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." Chapter 15:  
  
~*~*~Kagome's House: Sunday Night~*~*~  
  
~~~Kagome's POV~~~  
  
I sat by my vanity and brushed my hair slowly, thinking over everything that was going on.  
  
I dropped off Sesshoumaru at Kazuya's house and bandaged him up.  
  
*//Flashback\\*  
  
"Um…okay.." I said as I parked Sesshoumaru's car in Kazuya's driveway. "Wait right there."  
  
I got out of the car and circled around to the passenger door.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door for me and I put his right arm around my neck and supported him with my other arm. I saw him flinch; I must have touched a bruise.  
  
"Gomen." I said quietly as I walked with him down the concrete path that led to Kazuya's house.  
  
I steadied him as rang the doorbell.  
  
I rang it again after 10 seconds.  
  
And again…and again… and I repeatedly rang the doorbell over and over again for 10 seconds.  
  
"Ano…I don't think he's home." I stated as a sweatdrop formed on my head.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave me a 'You think?' look.  
  
"The spare key is in a flower pot." Sesshoumaru informed.  
  
"Um… which one?" I asked and sweatdropped.  
  
There were like 20 flowerpots on the porch.  
  
'Mou… why does he have so many flowers?'  
  
"The hanging one with the long green leaves."  
  
I looked around and reached into the flowerpot for the key.  
  
"There."  
  
The key was plunged into the soil (so that only the square part was visible).  
  
"Okay...let's go inside."  
  
~*~*~Kazuya's Living Room~*~*~  
  
I placed Sesshoumaru down on the sofa.  
  
"Erm... wait right here."  
  
I looked around the room. It wasn't that bad looking.  
  
Beige walls, brown furniture, flat screen TV, a fireplace…  
  
I walked around the house looking for the bathroom. I came out minutes later with a first-aid kit. I walked into the kitchen and got a large bowl and then got a small towel from the walk in closet.  
  
I went into the living room and set down the first-aid kit on a low glass table in front of the sofa. I soaked the towel and wrung out the excess water.  
  
"Take-off-your-shirt." I murmured quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow (it's the RICHARD! Lolz).  
  
"I said 'take off you shirt.'" I repeated slowly, the words stretched out.  
  
He smirked as I blushed. I watched as he tried to take off the shirt.  
  
"Let me do it." I said hastily as his shirt hung around his neck. I grabbed it and flung it onto the floor.  
  
I got a good look at his chest (not llike that ppl).  
  
"Whoa." I murmured. "Where did you get all these?"  
  
There were purple bruises over his stomach and fresh cuts with blood oozing out VERY slowly. Some bruises looked a bit yellow on the edges. All in all, it looked nasty.  
  
I started wiping the towel on his cuts. He flinched a bit and I tried to be more careful.  
  
'Wait a minute.' I thought to myself. 'Why am I helping this jerk? It's not that I-… wait a second… I am not attracted to the ecchi… It's cuz…he's my boss thing…yea..that's it.. I don't want my butt kicked.. That happens enough at my martial arts classes.'  
  
I started blowing on his wounds and applied some cream thing that would help heal it faster on the more crucial wounds.  
  
"Ano… can you not lean on the couch so much?" I asked. "I can't put on your bandages that good."  
  
He pushed himself off and leaned in a bit more. I wrapped up the bandages and looked at my work.  
  
'Not bad.'  
  
I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Nani?" I yanked my arm out of his grasp.  
  
"You're not done." He answered simply as he pointed to his arm and face.  
  
'Oh Kami. This jerk is so… GAH!'  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
"Okay. I'm done." I stated as I stood up.  
  
The door opened and I turned around in surprise. I tripped over Sesshoumaru's discarded shirt and landed on his lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru clenched his fists and gritted his teeth (in pain).  
  
Kazuya walked in and stared. I saw him analyzing the situation.  
  
Sesshoumaru – his shirt + Kagome on his lap = …  
  
He smiled perversely.  
  
I stood up quickly and waved my arms around as I blushed.  
  
"No no no no no no no no no!" I repeated. "Don't assume… Nothing happened. Remember.. when you assume you make an ass out of you and me…"  
  
"Right.." Kazuya said disbelievingly. "S-man… never knew you had it in you."  
  
My blush x 2 - Sesshoumaru's smirk x 2  
  
"ECCHI!" I shrieked. I turned around and glared at Sesshoumaru. "This is all your fault! Next time you come around all beat up, I'll leave you there to hold up on your own!"  
  
I fumed and stomped my feet.  
  
"Chill Kag." Kazuya said. "I'm just playin'."  
  
(gah..i hate when people do that ::cough:: many ::cough:: )  
  
'Will not kill. Will not kill.' I thought as I clenched and unclenched my fists.  
  
"Just hurry up and drive me home." I said.  
  
"Ask Sesshoumaru." Kazuya said.  
  
I growled.  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE'LL BE DRIVING ANY TIME SOON?!" I barked at him. My hand quickly made its way to cover my lips.  
  
'This thing is making me all grumpy.'  
  
"How did you get here?" He arched an eyebrow. (There it is again... the Richard!)  
  
"So what?" I said hastily. "I broke the law. Wow! It's not like there are no under aged drivers out there."  
  
"O-kay.." he said slowly.  
  
"Drive her home." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"If you say so." Kazuya said in a sing-song voice as I followed him out of his house. "Ne Kagome. Maybe you'll get upgraded."  
  
"I don't care!" I snapped.  
  
**//End Flashback\\**  
  
I slammed my brush onto the vanity and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"My life is SO GAY!" I yelled the last part and growled as I ruffled my hair in annoyance. "Why is this happening to me?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
end of chapter. TBC  
  
gah.. pointless and bad chapter but I'll make the next one better…  
  
there's gonna be a major time change I think…  
  
R + R 


	16. SORRI! dun worri this fic isnt dead

;[ sorri fer not updatin. im just very very very caught up in school. I go to school at 7 and get there by 8. I have volleyball practice until 6 and I get home around 7. I have to do all mai hw and sleep. On sat. I go to church from 3 to 6 and on sun. I go to church from 9-5. ill try to finish the next chap. I SO SORRI. xD 


	17. MAROON!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or anything else from that anime...  
  
AN: Keke... guess what every1!! I'm back!! Sorry for the delay but crap happened in my life and I really didn't feel like writing anything...  
  
OK... I'll tell you all the crap that happened in my life while I was gone....  
  
[WARNING!!] THIS IS A RANT!! SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WAT TO HEAR ABOUT MY PROBLEMS!!  
  
My dad died on October 30th 2003. Five days before my birthday...I never thought that anything like that could ever happen. I've never seen him so sick in my life to the point he had to stay in bed all day. He was just so strong I couldn't believe it.  
  
My dad was sick for a few days and he went with my mom to this doctor. He gave my dad painkillers and that didn't really help but only made it worse. And the painkillers wore off and my dad had a heart attack. It was too late when my mom found him.  
  
My dad died from a lot of things... Stress, cigs, alcohol. I used to always bother him to stop smoking and to limit his drinking but he always laughed and said "when the doctor tells me I'm going to die I'll stop." And now I regret so badly not telling him how much I truly loved him and appreciated him.  
  
He was only 42.  
  
Everyone came to my house and when I got home I had no idea what happened because my aunt just called me and told me to go home early because my dad was in the hospital. But I guess she didn't want to tell me over the phone...  
  
At the funeral service, everyone was crying and I was touched by all the people who came. This was the first time that all the flowers that were bought couldn't fit the room. Everyone talked to me before the service and told me how proud my dad was of me and one of my dad's close friends (I got named after her in Korean) gave me a picture she had of him. Others just told me that the last time he talked to them was to boast about how I got into a specialized high school (Bronx Science).  
  
What surprised me the most was the people that I knew who came. My church contacted me and asked for the location of the service and I figured only my pastor and teachers would come but a lot of my youth group members came as well. I hugged all of them and they prayed for me as I stood next to my dad's coffin. But what touched me most of all was Sun. I only knew Sun for a few months through volleyball team and she was leaking more then many of my youth group members. It touched me that she came to support me when finding out a few hours before the service what happened and even stayed late with me.  
  
I went to church the next day with my family and grandparents and my youth group was told what happened. They all came around me and prayed for me and the love in the room just lifted me up and I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.  
  
My birthday was on President's Day so I had school off. I was absent for Friday and Monday and my birthday was on a Tuesday. My dad passed away on Thursday. I got a call on Monday from my friends who were in the bulletin group with me (an activity group at church) and they told me that they wanted to go out with me to church since my teacher wanted to fix the bulletin board. I asked my mom and she agreed. Then my friends called and told me that they wanted to meet early so that we could celebrate my birthday before going to church.  
  
I met them and we had lots of fun. We went to ni, went to take sticky pics, and lots more. On the bus ride to church, Sunnie (one of my church friends) got a call and she told me that it was her mom and she told her to exercise and that she would be late to pick her up. We walked really weirdly along the sidewalk (heels first) and they said it burns the fat in your legs. TT I don't know how I fell for that.  
  
Suddenly, Sunnie got a call and she said she had to get to church fast. So I ran with my friends and I ended up a block ahead of them. I was going to run up the stairs but they dragged me into the elevator after catching up. They started screaming/complaining about how tired they were in the elevator and I was all 'why are you screaming?'  
  
When the elevator doors opened, I got the shock of my life. People popped those party guns that shoot streamers in the air and all I could see were candles in front of me. It turned out that my youth group planned me a surprise party. I was so touched by everyone. They showered me with gifts and hugs. It turned out they spent all Monday after school until early morning on Tuesday and came back in the morning again to decorate and bake cakes and make food. My mom was in it all along.  
  
And on the following Saturday, my friend from middle school, Michelle, wanted to take me out to dinner to celebrate a late birthday, just me and her. I agreed and she picked me up. She told me she forgot her bill money that she had to mail at her house and asked to pick it up. I followed her to her house and guess what. It was another surprise party from my school friends. I was so touched to see them all here and they all told me to feel better.  
  
Through the months, my friends and church members prayed for me and my family and my father to stay strong and that my father was in God's hands now. I'm more devoted to being a Christian than ever before and I'm closer than ever with my youth group. I still talk to my middle school friends and go out with them from time to time.  
  
But to add to all my stress, my little brother started getting badass. He never really liked my dad and I think he was glad that my dad died. My little brother, Daniel (13) didn't even cry at my dad's funeral. My brother picked up smoking and drinking and started hanging out with people my age, 2 grades higher than him. He even ran away once, but I had one of my older girl youth group members bring him back. But the stupid guy that my brother ran off with (Sam, my age. 9th grade. My bro's in 7th) pissed off the older guys that my older person (Helen) bought with her to get Daniel to come back home and Sam got the shit beat out of him.  
  
This caused more problems and Daniel literally wanted to kill me. He got worse and cut school for 2 months. I didn't tell Helen because I was afraid of what she would do. Daniel's still like this now but worse. He has a knife somewhere in his drawers and curses openly to my mom and grandma. I'm afraid to even be in the same house with him... He stole our car once and friqqen Sam crashed it and broke the light and window. And I knew some people that got in the car with them and I'm ashamed to know them.  
  
Recently he had another outburst and he argued (cursed rather) with my mom and she started to cry and scream 'just kill me if you hate me so much!! Hit me!! I know you want to!!' and then Just over a frikken shirt. A frikken black shirt that he couldn't find he got pissed at my mom and started screaming and punching the wall. And I started crying and trying to block out the noise when he started screaming that he could beat me up any second. Daniel got into my room and threw a friqqen basketball at me and then left.  
  
I thought he was getting better. For one second. I guess I was wrong. Everyone tells me he'll get better don't worry. That he's in that stage in life where you're all misguided and shit but I don't frikken care what they say cuz he's never gonna get any better. Maybe when he's friqqen 25 and working at Burger King or some shitty place and realizes he should have been nicer and actually went to school. He's friqqen out of control.  
  
My mom was even considering to send him away. But he's in middle school so it's going to be hard. One choice was NJ to go to a private school. Another place in the desert in Nevada/California where problem kids study, do bible study, and dig holes. That's right... dig holes. They can't run away cuz its in the desert and if you do, helicopters come and look for you. My mom asked my cousin for some schools (he's married and used to cut school so he had to go to military school for a while) and he suggested some schools.  
  
My brother is friqqen stressing out my family so much and I don't know why he's even living in this house anymore. I wish he gets what he deserves and friqqen gets beat up by a 8 year old girl and all his so-called "friends" leave him. Why the hell would a 9th grader hang with a friqqen 7th grader?? I'm glad Sam got beat up now that I think about it. He thinks he's hot shit but he's one of those guys that most of the grade hates. He still hangs with my bro and my bro always brings friends home and friqqen smoke up in his food and eat food and laugh and sleep over. He leaves the computer on friqqen 24/7 and that takes away so much money from us.  
  
And he has the nerve to tell my mom to give him a friqqen allowance. WTF is wrong w/ him?? You get allowance when you do something good and half the friqqen time he's not even home so WTF?? And he tells my mom "give me money" and she says "I don't have" cuz my mom doesn't have a job since we sold the stores before my dad died cuz he was planning this whole bakery idea and all he had to do was sign the contracts and he's done. But he died and it all was gone. My dad had everything planned out and he kept Daniel in control.  
  
So anyways, my mom says "I don't have that much money" and he goes "give me all the money you have then." WTF is his problem?? He even hit my mom!! WTF!! Her arm's all black and blue.  
  
Of all the badasses that I now, Daniel's the worst. All the other Asian ghetto guys I know still talk to their mom and say sorry after screaming and they still talk to their families. Ok... I think I'll stop ranting now... Imma break my computer if I keep talking.  
  
Thanks for listening to some of the troubles in my life right now...  
  
[END RANT]  
  
blah.. w/e.. the past is the past..  
  
thanks for all you ppl that kept this fic alive.. ... sorry for not updating in so long... I just kind of lost interest for a while ...  
  
On with the fic  
  
Long Time No See by Jenny Lim AKA fallen-anqel  
  
[Recap Chap 16]  
  
"Drive her home." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"If you say so." Kazuya said in a sing-song voice as I followed him out of his house. "Ne Kagome. Maybe you'll get upgraded."  
  
"I don't care!" I snapped.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I slammed my brush onto the vanity and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"My life is SO GAY!" I yelled the last part and growled as I ruffled my hair in annoyance. "Why is this happening to me?!"  
  
------  
  
Chapter 17  
  
((Kagome's POV))  
  
I frowned as I traced my fingers over my maroon tattoos. Gosh!! Everyone is acting all ... I dunno... Ever since I got upgraded, everyone is respectful and stuff towards me and stay out of my way. It's so annoying.  
  
And Sesshoumaru... oh boy, don't even go there. He sends me all these mixed signals and it's really confusing me!! .  
  
Flashback  
  
"... and don't forget." Yuri told me over the phone. "You can take your bandage off right about now...."  
  
"Okay." I replied. "Bye."  
  
I reached up and ripped of the bandage.  
  
'Finally, it's off.'  
  
I walked into the bathroom and threw out the bandage.... I started out the door to my room but I stopped and turned around.  
  
Wait a second... I leaned closer to the mirror and ran my fingers along my tattoos...  
  
'WHY THE HECK ARE THEY MAROON?!'  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
I tried to keep it to myself but all the people were really pushy and all 'show me your tattoo I bet I got upgraded higher than you' like little kids and ... --;; ... Jin is a butt...  
  
Flashback  
  
'Okay... I can just hide... um... here... in this closet... err... until lunch is over and no one will see me!! Yea, that's it!!'  
  
I looked left and right quietly opened the door to the ... closet. --;;  
  
The things I do ....  
  
"Hey!! Kagome-chan!! Whatcha doin in that closet??"  
  
"N-nothing..." GLARE. "You almost gave me a heart attack!!"  
  
"Nah." Jin said and lazily swung his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go!!"  
  
"Ahh!! Nooo." I said. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull away.  
  
T.T  
  
"When did... you get so... strong??" T.T  
  
"What this?" Jin asked and flexed his muscles.  
  
O.O  
  
Gigantic muscles... When did he get those??  
  
"Let's go Kagome!! I'm hella hungry."  
  
Jin then took my arm and dragged me outside...  
  
Bye-bye janitors closet... I'll miss you.  
  
... T.T ...  
  
Tables  
  
"Kagome-chan. Jin-kun." Yuri greeted.  
  
(Jin is a black stripe.. there was a major jump in time.)  
  
There were muttered hellos, nods, and waves.  
  
Jin sat down and dragged me down with him.  
  
'I... don't want to sit.'  
  
"Ne Kagome-chan..." Yuri drawled.  
  
"??" I sent Yuri a puzzling look.... Oh no... That face... I know that face!! That gleam in her eye and that twitchy smile.... Noo!! She's gonna do something EVIL.  
  
"Why are you still wearing makeup over that thing?" Yuri asked with big curious :coughcough: eyes.  
  
"Ano... that is..." I started and looked down. I tried to look for an escape.  
  
Suspicious stares...  
  
'Well, I guess the gig is up.' I sighed and glared. 'Yuri ... you WILL die.'  
  
"I'll take it off for you." Jin wiggled his eyebrows and licked his finger and before I knew it , BAMM!! This wet sloppy finger was on my cheek. I peered over at Sesshoumaru and he seemed like he wasn't paying attention; but I saw him tighten his grip on his Coke can.  
  
Great ... now he's jealous.  
  
"What the ..." Jin muttered and stared at my tattoos. "Yo... This is wack."  
  
Silence ... and then whispers broke out.  
  
My hand flew to my cheek.  
  
"See... it's nothing."  
  
"Why are they maroon?!" Kazuya started freaking out. "Sesshoumaru?! They're maroon!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and smirked.  
  
"It seems like it."  
  
"Maroon?!"  
  
"Hnn." Sesshoumaru shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
"I would understand black, but MAROON??!!"  
  
"Kazuya," Yuri started.  
  
"Yea?!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
End Flashback  
  
And now ... I'm being forced to go to a club with the Black Stripes. They go on these monthly outings to crash in clubs. It's stupid if you ask me but does my opinion count in anything? :shrugs:  
  
My 'hubby' is picking me up. --;; It's not who you think it is. I wouldn't give HIM, that arrogant jerk, the title. My 'hubby' is none other than the butt, Jin.  
  
Yup. Ever since I borrowed Jin's jacket, he's claimed to be my 'hubby.' Frankly, I don't really care. He's a nice hubby. HAHA. Sesshoumaru seems to not care, but I think he gets jealous. W/E.  
  
RING RING RING!!  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I asked.  
  
"Hey. Your hubby's here."  
  
":rollseyes: Okay. I'll be out in a second."  
  
I checked myself out in the mirror. I think I've turned a bit more ... outgoing since I came back to Japan. -.-;;  
  
I'm wearing a red halter with a cute little black bunny on one corner and a black skirt and black platforms with red beads on them. Sango lent me a black thin leather necklace with a silver bunny on it with a ruby eye. I put my hair up with two black chopsticks and let a few tendrils of hair down.  
  
"Bye Souta, Mama, Ji-chan." I shouted and ran out the door before they could see what I was wearing. What Mama would do if she saw me wearing these clothes ... :shudder:  
  
I got on Jin's bike and grabbed a helmet. He tossed me his jacket --;; Jin's insisted that I wear his jacket from now on. Weirdo.  
  
Exit (the club)  
  
Blaring music hit me as I stepped into the club. I linked arms with Jin and he dragged me to the table. I sat down and took off Jin's jacket.  
  
"Do you ladies want anything to drink?" Kazuya shouted over the music.  
  
"No. I'm fine." I answered before tuning out.  
  
"Let's dance ladies!" Yuri called and grabbed Kazuya and ran off onto the dance floor. The girls each grabbed a guy and left. This girl I hate, Nari, grabbed Jin away from his seat. GAHH!! I hate her... :glare: She has blue hair and wears blue contacts. That b1tch. Excuse my French, but I HATE her. I heard she used to go out with Kazuya and then ... smashed his heart by cheating on him with this other guy. And she acts all high and mighty...  
  
o.o ... now I''m alone... with HIM.  
  
I want my hubby.  
  
"Kagome." I looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How's everything been going?"  
  
"Hmm... fine."  
  
"Souta okay?"  
  
"Yea." I nodded and looked at my fingers.  
  
"Doing good in school?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
"Oka--. What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor.  
  
Dance Floor  
  
"I don't want to dance! Let me go!"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
-.-;;  
  
"Fine." I spaced myself from him and started dancing. I threw my hands up and rocked with the beat.  
  
And then ... that devil snaked his arms around me and started to get a little too close for comfort.  
  
O.O!!  
  
I tried to get away but he held on tight and closed his eyes.  
  
That EVIL WHITE HAIRED GANGSTER!!  
  
Blahh... w/e.  
  
A new song came on and people started screaming. --;; A REAL club song.. just great.  
  
Soon enough, everyone was grinding and making nasty sites. My virgin eyes. x[  
  
And then, Sesshoumaru started to weaken his grip and started grinding. TT. RUN NOW!!  
  
"I think I'm gonna get a drink. Bye." I rushed out of there and lost him to the crowd.  
  
I sat down and ordered a water. The bartender snorted and gave me a drink. Ick. This isn't water. But it tastes good. And soon enough.. I got addicted.  
  
'Whoa. I've had a bit too much to drink.' I tried to get up but a wave of dizziness overcame me.  
  
I looked around but all I saw were copies of people dancing and the music started to get very loud.  
  
"Hey girl." Someone said. I turned and saw a guy with blue shades and a white shirt.  
  
'Jin.'  
  
"How about you get outside with me and I'll take you somewhere nice." He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the exit.  
  
"WTH. You're not Jin." I blabbed. "Let go." I made a weak attempt in getting out of his grip.  
  
Outside  
  
"I said let go!."  
  
The guy proceeded in dragging me across the pavement and towards a car.  
  
I started to get sober and I started kicked at his legs and punching him with my other arm.  
  
"!!" He punched my cheek.  
  
I grabbed my throbbing cheek and looked down.  
  
"I believe the lady said to let go." I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
I looked up in time to see a fist meet the guy's face.  
  
I turned around to face my "hero."  
  
"I-Inuyasha?!" 


	18. My Hero NOT!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Inuyasha or anything else from that anime...  
  
**AN:** Hey guys. I wanna apoligize for the lack of update ... and the cliffhanger. ;] My computer is majorly broken and right when i thought it was fied mai monitor and my router to my internet doesnt work.  
  
so yea .. rite now ... i have snuck into mai evil brother's room and i am using his computer. he may come in any second through the window ... but it's a chance i'll have to take.  
  
i wanna thank you all for the prayers and advice and condolences and sympathy. my brother is the same if not worse. my mom wants to send him off but we are lacking the money now that only my mom works. and yea.  
  
**Lyn/Lin:** lolz. it is a coincidence isn3CB Why?What?Shutup: hm ... im taking kung fu classes. :]. chentaichi. but im a white belt. :p. and how did your sibling problems go aaway??  
  
**Kaoru4:** lolz. sorry but i dun have a mailinglist ... at least i dont think so ... just make me one of those authors that will get an email sent to u whenever i update. lolz. krn pride.  
  
**SurfAngel:** lolz. nice story line. now that i think about it it would be great. but that will be stealing. lolz. ill have to think of somthing on mai own.  
  
**Gothic Kag:** lolz. i stopped counting votes but ppl seem to like sess/kag. im not sure what imma do.  
  
**LadyDogDemon:** lolz. im not that talented. but thanks. ;]  
  
**Star Silver fox:** i dun have a mailinglist ... at least i dont think so ... just make me one of those authors that will get an email sent to u whenever i update. lolz. krn pride.  
  
**SurfAngel:** lolz. nice story line. now that i think about it it would be great. but that will be stealing. lolz. ill have to think of somthing on mai own.  
  
**Gothic Kag:** lolz. i stopped counting votes but ppl seem to like sess/kag. im not sure what imma do.  
  
**LadyDogDemon:** lolz. im not that talented. but thanks. ;]  
  
**potchi silverhawk:** thanks for the prayers. and sorr for the swearing. :X. i cant help it. i was in a state of angriness. i wont swear anymore. :X.  
  
**eddie4:** haha. hey there. im not sure how its gonna turn out either. lolz.  
  
**Sweet-single:** haha. like i said. im not sure how itll turn out either.  
  
**The Perfect Chicken:** haha. sorry but i don't think im that friend of yours on account of the fact i've never lived in texas. keke. sorry. i hope you find her though.  
  
**Druken Little Monkey:** keke. i think im done w/ mai ranting. ive ranted way too much. lolz. btw. i love your username. its so cute. ;]  
  
ok guys. wow. these individual things take a LONNNGGG time. but ill do it for you guys. blah.  
  
im not sure what the pairing will turn out to be. -.-;;. but ill think of something. i tried to make it inu/kag but i think i've made inu seem too bad and made it wayyyy too sess/kag. we'll juss have to see what'll happen. maybe i'll make alternate endings or something.  
  
**Long Time No See  
  
**- fallen-anqel -  
  
**[ Recap Chap 17 ]  
  
[ Outside ]  
  
**"I said let go!."  
  
The guy proceeded in dragging me across the pavement and towards a car.  
  
I started to get sober and I started kicked at his legs and punching him with my other arm.  
  
"!!" He punched my cheek.  
  
I grabbed my throbbing cheek and looked down.  
  
"I believe the lady said to let go." I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
I looked up in time to see a fist meet the guy's face.  
  
I turned around to face my "hero."  
  
"I-Inuyasha?!"  
  
**[ Chapter 18 ]**

... and then i got a little woozy and blacked out. -.-;; all i remember is Inuyasha beating that guy up.

**Author's POV **

"Stoopid hentai ... picking up drunk little girls ...." Inuyasha muttered as he gave the guy one last kick. "Kagome?" He turned around and saw her snoozing on the ground.

"Feh." He walked up to her and squatted next to her. "Oi. Kagome. Wake up." Inuyasha said as he tapped her cheek and poked her side.

He looked around. "What am I gonna do with her?"

Inuyasha shifted Kagome's hair to the side and looked at her face.

'She looks so ...'

"**WTH is that**?!" He grabbed her chin and looked at the tatoo. "Maroon?! Sesshoumaru that friggen-." Inuyasha stood up and fumed.

"Ugh." Kagome groaned and turned on her side.

"Eh... oops." -o-;; "What to do ..." Inuyasha murmured and hefted Kagome up on his shoulder. He took out his cell phone and called Miroku.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oi! Get out here."

"What?! And miss out on all the fun?"

"-.- Get out here.. NOW!!" Inuyasha shouted and hung up. "Stoopid hentai."

"**WTH do you think you're doing**?!"

**[Jin's POV : In Exit]**

'Ugh. Stoopid Nari girl. Dragging me away from my wife. . Keke. I love that girl. Wait ... where is she?' I loooked at the table were I left her and only found me jacket. I grabbed it and looked around ...

[**AN**: Jin doesn't like Kagome. He used to but when he found out that Sess liked her he backed out. Bur he still jokes around w/ her.]

and spotted a very tipsy Kazuya. -.-;;

"Did you see Kag?" I gravved Kazuya and asked him.

"Kagome-chan? I saw her go outside with you man." Kazuya murmured.

"What?" I left Kazuya by himself and headed outside.

**[ Outside ]**

'Where is she?' I looked around the parking lot and then I saw a guy with long black hair 'Inuyasha.' holding something on his shoulder.'Kagome."

"**WTH do you think you're doing**?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha snorted and grabbed Kagome closer.

"What are you doing w/ Kagome? Give her to me." I demanded. "WTH did you do to her?!"

"I'm not giving her over and I didn't do anything you baka." He secured her on his shoulder and stepped closer to me.

'Wth did he do to her? That good for nothing piece of trash.'

"Give her over before I-." I started.

"Before you what? Sick Sesshoumaru on me?" Inuyasha taunted and spit on the ground near my foot.

"I don't need him to beat you up." I tossed my jacket to the side and Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground.

"In your dreams." Inuyasha growled and swung at me. I backed away and bent down to trip him but he jumped and kicked my face.

"Crap." I muttered and wiped blood off my mouth and kicked him in the shin.

"$%&!!: Inuyasha started pnching me like crazy and I blocked most of them and started to punch him on my own but that cheapshot kicked my stomach and knocked me to the ground and left me breathless.

"Feh. And I though you would be a challenge." Inuyasha started kicking my stomach.

**[ Kagome's POV ]**

'Ughhhh... my head.' I sat up and was met by dizziness. I felt the ground move before me and colors swirl in my head.

'Crap.' I closed my eyes and grabbed my head. I heard groaning noises and then a sickening crack. I peered out and I almost screamed. Inuyasha was wrecklessly kicked Jin over and over agin in the stomach and Jin was groaning in pain.

"**INUYASHA**!!" I screamed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around. "Kagome?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I hobbled over to Jin and blocked him.

"This guy was going to take you away!" Inuyasha said.

"He's my friend!!" I screamed and attempted to punch Inuyasha.

"How the heck was I supposed to know?!" Inuyasha said. "What if he hated you and wanted to **rape** you like the other guy?!"

"Jin would never do that!! And his markings are showing; you knew he was in Sesshoumaru's gang. We don't do stuff like that if you want to live, you should know that!"

I looked at Jin and wanted to cry. He was so beat up. Inuyasha was stronger than I thought.

Jin's shades were broken, hair ruffled, blood trailed down his face and through his shirt. No doubt a few broken ribs.

Inuyasha was in bad shape himself ... but nowhere near Jin's state. The memory of Souta popped up in my head.

"I'm ... I'm . I didn't know." Inuyasha forced.

'It took a lot of strength for him to say that and he couldn't even get out an I'm sorry'

I glared. "Leave. Leave before I call out the others."

"Kagome -." Inuyasha started.

"**Leave!!**" I punched the ground.

Inuyasha frowned and turned and left. I stared after his figure until it was ingulfed in the darkness.

"Ugh." Jin groaned.

"Jin!" I turned to see him trying to sit up. "What are you doing?! Just lie down and I'll go get help okay?"

"Alright babe." Jin grunted out.

"Don't talk. Don't move. Try not to breathe so hard." I picked up his jacket and put it over him.

"You wear it." He said.

"Don't talk."

"Wear it."

"Shh!!"

Jin glared at me.

"Fine. I'll wear it." I said and took off to Exit.

**[ Exit ]**

I got into Exit and looked around for just about _anyone _I knew.

'Where is everyone?' I waded through the crowds of dancing people.

"Excuse me." I squished my way inbetween people and headed to our table.

"Hey." A guy with blonde hair grabbed my arm.

"Let go." I tried to shrug free.

"Come on." he said. "Let's dance."

"No thanks." I grabbed his arm and latched it off my arm.

"Hey girl. If you-." he huffed.

"Look." I glared. "I don't have time for this. I need to go get help and I don't think you can afford to mess with me right now." I traced my tattoos and then turned away.

'Ugh. Freak.'

I walked over to our table and didn't see anyone.

"Where is everyone?!" I kicked a chair.

"Well isn't someone fustrated."

I turned around and saw a kinda angry looking Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru." I said and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the exit.

"Leaving already?" he said. "We still have to finish dancing."

"OMg." I said frantically. "Jin's hurt. We need to get him to a hospital. I don't have my license yet and you have a car so let's go."

"Well..." Sesshoumaru said. "He probably deserved it."

"Omg. I don't have time to deal with this. Let's go." I fumed. "He's really hurt."

"Who cares." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

I turned around and felt myself go teary from I don't know; sadness, frustration, annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru." I grabbed his arm. "I really don't need this right now."

"He needs to learn a lesson." Sesshoumaru glared. "I'm not leaving because he got himself into trouble."

"Sesshoumaru. Please." I said. "I think he's gonna die if you don't bring him. Please drive him. I'm practically begging you and I don't usually do that. I'lll owe you one okay?" He turned away.

'That good for nothing-'

I grabbed his arm. "I'm serious Sesshoumaru. I'll hate you forever if you don't take him. I'll do anything you want okay? Just take him."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Okay. Let's go."

I smiled. "We have to hurry."

**[ Outside ]**

"Where is he?"

"Over there." I ran to Jin's form on the ground.

"%&..." Sesshoumaru said softly. "Who did this?"

"I'll tell you what happened on the way. Give me your keys and you take him to your car."

Sesshoumaru handed me his keys and I ran over to the car and opened the back door as Sesshoumaru laid Jin down in the car. I slamed the door and got in the passenger seat and handed Sesshoumaru the keys and we were off.

"Jin, are you okay?" I asked.

"He's unconcious." Seshoumaru said. "Tell me what happened. Who was it?"

"Inuyasha." I answered softly.

I saw Sesshoumaru's grip tighten on the steering wheel.

**[ END CHAPTER ]**

There you go guys. I hope it wasn't too short or anything. Leave reviews okay?


	19. At Peace

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything !! T-T !!

**AN: **Hey ya'll . I'm back in business and from now on I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I just got scared that my story got way too warped to fix. Well ... it seems like it's gonna have to end up as a Kag/Sess pairing. Sorry you Inu/Kag fans !!

Hm … as an update, my brother is still the same -.-;; he didn't even come to the family gathering we had when it was a year after my dad passed away !! All my relatives want to beat him up .. Seriously - My uncle used to be really bad when he was younger and was all 'I'll get the younger guys I know to beat him up for me :('

I lost track of what's going on in my story -.-;; isn't that just nice and dandy, eh ?? Well … thanks for reviewing ya'll !! Love ya much 33

**yup. it's me : **lolz . why thank you kind person xD

**DeluxxxxInu : **lolz . I'm not that great :blush: thanks v Yea. Life is life isn't it ??

**crimsomnekoladyinu : **hms . thanks a lot there . that has got to be the most heartfelt review I've received … sorry my rant made you cry T-T. Hope you're situation is better than mine.

**xXDarkShadowXx : **lolz … I wonder why you weren't able to review before … it's great you can now glad you like my story .

**Kat49 : **haha. Sorry my story was late :X

**AkuAkumu: **;; yea .. its taking an awfully long time for them to go out isn't it ?? Don't worry .. the time will come .

**eddie4 : **YESSS !! xD

**kitsune-dragon-inu : **lolz. Yeapp . you gotta love jin 33

**MoonWolf688 : **gahhh .. sorry for updating so not oftenly xD I shall update more often !!

**Epanime : **keks. Thanks . I shall … v

**Lady Madison : **lolz . to answer your question .. of course he will !! v

**Why?What?Shutup : **lolz . yes indeed !! Jin's hot 33

**SurfAngel : **shh .. it's a secret :shiftyeyes:

**Sweet-single : **lolz . sorry but it seems that it's gonna be WAYY too hard to make alternate endings anymore … :x . my fic is spiraling out of control …

**The Perfect Chicken : **Ahh … great you talk to your Jenny now !! keks.

**Lyn/Lin : **Keks . yeappppers . thanks mangg gah . xD sorry I don't keep up with your fics … im juggling between school, volleyball, kung-fu, and church x(

**Ssam : **AH I'm so amazed that my fic is reviewed on even though I didn't update in forever !! . I agree .. if Inu got thrown in .. this fic would just die and crumble ;; I made him too evil T-T. And thanks !!

**Oh mang that took hella long xD . On with the show !!**

**Long Time No See**

**- fallen-anqel -**

**recap chapter 18**

"Where is he?"

"Over there." I ran to Jin's form on the ground.

"&..." Sesshoumaru said softly. "Who did this?"

"I'll tell you what happened on the way. Give me your keys and you take him to your car."

Sesshoumaru handed me his keys and I ran over to the car and opened the back door as Sesshoumaru laid Jin down in the car. I slammed the door and got in the passenger seat and handed Sesshoumaru the keys and we were off.

"Jin, are you okay?" I asked.

"He's unconscious." Sesshoumaru said. "Tell me what happened. Who was it?"

"Inuyasha." I answered softly.

I saw Sesshoumaru's grip tighten on the steering wheel.

**Chapter 19**

** Before School : Few Days Later**

'Hmm … Wonder if Jin's doing okay …' I walked aimlessly and kicked at pebbles on the sidewalk.

"KAGOME !!" A loud voice shouted.

o.O?? I turned around and saw a hunched figure on crutches heading my way.

"JIN?!" I rushed over. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…" Jin smiled. "I'm going to school…." :sweatdrop:

"-.-;; I mean," I started. "What are you doing?? You should be at hold resting!! Let me hold that for you!!" I grabbed his bookbag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let some little scratches keep me from school." Jin smiled arrogantly and puffed out his chest.

" -.-;; Then what the heck is that ??" I pointed at his humungous cast.

"HAHA!!" Jin laughed a bit too loudly. "Kagome, you're so silly." He picked up his pace and made his way to school.

Haha. It's okay Jin; no need to get embarrassed.

** school **

I stared annoyingly at Jin and the flock of our gang's girls around him.

"Haha. Jin-kun what do you want me to write on your cast?"

"Jin-kun Did it hurt a lot?"

"Jin-kun I wanna sign it first!"

"Haha. There's enough room on the cast for all you girls." Jin laughed loudly and patted a girl's head.

" -.-" Just because he has a cast he thinks he's the most heroic person in the world." I said.

"Tell me about it." Yuri drawled as we inched away from them. "Come on ... school's gonna start soon."

I stared lazily at the girls …

"I don't like them." I whined.

** homeroom **

"Gome-chan !!" Sango waved.

"Ah .. hi Sango-chan." I smiled cheekily. "What's going on?"

"Ano … Did anything happen??" Sango asked. "Miroku told me that Inuyasha seems more pissed off than usual …."

"I don't care." I turned around and sat correctly on my chair.

'Stupid Inuyasha. He's gone too far this time for me to forgive.'

** lunch **

"HAHA!!" Jin laughed and scratched his head. "Go ahead and write whatever you want."

"Okay!!"

I tossed out my lunch and plopped down on my back on the cleanest plot of grass I could find.

:SIGHH: :PLOP:

'Who's blocking out my sun !!'

"Hey-." I started.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared.

"Oh … -.-;; It's you." I turned around and lied down lazily.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Do you _really _have to ask?" -.-"

:turn and stare at Jin surrounded by flocking girls:

"Ah." Sesshoumaru started. "Are you .. _jealous_?" He gave me a pressing look; daring me to say yes.

I grabbed my stomach from laughing. "Are you **_CRAZY_**?? I like Jin and all … but not _that _way."

"Ah…" Sesshoumaru started. "Good." And with that, he got up and left.

I sat up. 'What do you mean by that? Hm … whatever.' I plopped myself back down and closed my eyes … and soon I was dead asleep.

:Poke: :Poke:

'Huh??' I lazily sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What??"

"Sign my cast." Jin smiled as he carefully sat down next to me.

"Err … is there even **room **on that stupid thing for me to write on??"

"Sure there is!!" Jin put out his leg and pointed to a big pink heart among thousands of scribbles.

"In that thing??"

o.O

:nod:

"No way." I turned on my side.

"Aww … "Jin started. "Please!!"

"No."

-.-;;

"Ahh … my head hurts. I think I'm going to die !!"

" -.-;; You think that's gonna work on me??" I said and punched his stomach.

"Ugh." He grunted and turned a bit pale.

" o.o!! Are you okay ?? Did I hit something?!" I lifted his shirt.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he grabbed his shirt and pulled it down.

O.O!! this stomach as all bruised up.

" T-T … I'll sign it !!" I grabbed a pen (out of nowhere) and rested it on his cast. "I don't know what to write."

"Hmm …" Jin said. "I'll tell you."

"Okay." I got my hand ready to write.

"Jin," he started.

"Uh-huh."

"Get better soon!!" he said in a very bad imitation of my voice.

" -.-" Uh huh."

"I'm sorry I punched your stomach ."

"I AM!! T-T"

"From … your koibito 4ever, Kagome." Jin finished.

" -.-;; Yo." I bonked him on the head.

"Worth a shot." Jin shrugged.

"Whatever." I finished it off with a 'Kagome' and I got up and walked to my next class. 'Might as well be early.'

** end school **

"Kagome-chan!!" Sango called. I turned around and saw her rushing down the hall to me.

"What is it??" I slowed down my pace so that she could catch up.

"Ano … are you busy today? I was wondering if we could go somewhere." Sango asked.

"Ah … Sorry Sango-chan." I answered. "I have martial arts classes today."

"Ah … I see." Sango nodded. "It's okay. We can go out some other time, ne ??"

"Yeah." I smiled and we walked to our brothers' school.

** dojo **

I kicked at pebbles as I walked towards my dojo. Inuyasha would be there … and Sesshoumaru.

:sigh:

Suddenly, I felt someone push my forehead back.

'What?!' I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru walking beside me.

"Stop being so pathetic." He said without looking at me.

I didn't reply but walked along side him in silence. I was used to it.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru ruffled my hair and let out a sliver of a smile.

doki doki 

I blushed and turned my head away.

'Why am I blushing? I don't … _like_ him !! He's a big jerk !!'

I shook my head widely and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sesshoumaru shaking a little and turned to him.

'Is he possessed by a spirit?!'

"Are you okay?" I asked. But when I turned to see him I was at a loss of words. He was **_laughing_** and failing miserably to hide it.

O.O … Maybe he is possessed.

Suddenly, he grabbed me and put his face next to my ear.

"You know …" he started. I gulped loudly.

"Y-yea?"

"You're … cute when you blush."

DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI 

I felt my heart going crazy.

"Ah … Are you high??" I blurted and blushed as he pulled away.

'Way to go Kagome!!' I said to myself. 'You just ruined the first real moment you've ever had in your life.'

I saw him shaking again.

'DON'T HURT ME !!'

"Hahaha." Sesshoumaru let out hearty laughter.

"Hm." I smiled and laughed along with him.

And for the first time in a while, I felt at peace.

AN : GAH I hope that wasn't too short … o.o … I'll try to update soon guys. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I'll definitely post this Saturday. Thanks for being patient and reading my dying fic -.-;; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	20. Romantic?

**AN**: OH MAN GUYS ! I haven't been here in forever –o-;; it's because my computer broke and recently my mom bought a laptop so now I'm using that. Anywho I was WOWed by all the reviews I got o you guys make me feel so happy. Honestly I think my story is CRAP and WAYY to fluffy –o-;; but whatever … I shall finish this story and then start anew in my new less fluffy more realistic style.

**FINALIZED PAIRING : KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU !**

Man people, I've been saying that pairing for a while now and everyone still doesn't get it. Please read ANs ! So … oh yea.

**Maroon : **they're the color of Sess' stripes so it's basically claiming Kagome to be his … hope that clears things up.

Thanks you guys for all the love !

**Long Time No See**

**Recap Chapter 19**

Suddenly, he grabbed me and put his face next to my ear.

"You know …" he started. I gulped loudly.

"Y-yea?"

"You're … cute when you blush."

DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI

I felt my heart going crazy.

"Ah … Are you high?" I blurted and blushed as he pulled away.

'Way to go Kagome!' I said to myself. 'You just ruined the first real moment you've ever had in your life.'

I saw him shaking again.

'DON'T HURT ME !'

"Hahaha." Sesshoumaru let out hearty laughter.

"Hm." I smiled and laughed along with him.

And for the first time in a while, I felt at peace.

**Chapter 20 : **

**SCHOOL : LUNCH**

"Where are you going, Kagome?" A voice who I had become very familiar to asked.

"Where I always go everyday during lunch." I snapped and gave Naraku a glare before walking off. Naraku has been getting on my nerves lately. He's constantly asking me weird questions and then laughing before walking away … freaks me out.

"What's wrong, Kagster?" Kazuya asked as he slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Naraku's giving me the creeps." I said and shrugged his arm off.

"Don't touch my wife." Jin said playfully and grabbed my hand.

"Don't touch my hand!" I pulled away harshly and ran away to my usual seat next to Yuri.

"Boys?" Yuri plopped a grape into her mouth.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes and sat myself down. "Naraku's freaking me out. He's always following me around. :shudder:"

"That freak ALWAYS freaks me out." Yuri said. "And his hair has GOT to go … only a few people can pull off the long hair look."

I giggled and nibbled on a stolen grape (courtesy of Yuri).

"I'm gonna snag a soda from a yellow stripe or something." Yuri said as she hefted herself up. "You want one?"

"Um … sure." I said. Ah The perks of high rank; you can boss around the underlings. o v.

"How are things going?"

"Fine." Sesshoumaru had taken Yuri's spot on the bench and talked to me without looking at my face; I returned the favor.

"Let's go out tonight." He said.

"What!" I whipped my head around to face him.

"I'll pick you up at 8." With that, he stood up and walked off.

Oh ! That man is so .. ugh !

…

But I can't help but feel … swayed.

DOKI DOKI

"Oh," Yuri said. "Someone's feeling flustered … with **_love_**."

"No way!" I denied and took a soda can from Yuri's outstretched hand.

**HOME**

"Mama, I'm going out!" I called out before I attempted to rush out the door.

"Where to?" Mama pulled me back in. "This late?"

"I'm going somewhere with Sesshoumaru-sama." I answered. Mama smiled and gave me a push towards the door.

"The dojo child with the beautiful, long, white hair?" Mama sighed. "If I were a few years younger …"

"Ew Mama." I made a face and walked out.

Sesshoumaru was waiting on his bike by the sidewalk. He didn't really dress up that much. He wore an unbuttoned black dress shirt and a white wife beater underneath … regular old jeans and sneakers. But heck- I admit he looked awfully hot right there.

"Here." He tossed me a spare helmet and got on his bike. I put it on and climbed on behind him.

o He didn't even get me flowers. I don't know why I expected anything of him. He's so cold and monotone. I always wanted my first date to be filled with flowers and things if I were to ever go on one. To think I spent all this time to look pretty for nothing. I had curled my hair, put on some light makeup, and spent hours thinking of what to wear (AN: Kagome's wearing a white skirt with a thin black belt hanging loosely around it, black beaded halter, white jeans jacket, and black hooker boots courtesy of Sango) for helmet hair and an unromantic evening.

"You look good." Sesshoumaru said before putting on his visor and starting his bike. I blushed under my visor and grabbed him tightly, leaning my head on his back. I could smell his cologne through the helmet; I love a guy's cologne.

**Café Rock**

"Come on." Sesshoumaru grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

"Not exactly somewhere I would want to go to for a first date." I murmured and yanked my hand away.

It was Café Rock's grand opening tonight and Sesshoumaru had somehow gotten entrance into the place. Café Rock is like a club/bar/restaurant/café. When we walked in, we were led to a "couple room." It's a little soundproof room that is along the side of the place, right next to the dance floor and such.

"How'd you get into this place?" I asked. "Isn't it like … _impossible _to get in here?"

"I pulled a few strings." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly and looked through the menu.

With that, we ordered our food and started to eat. Man oh man am I gonna be bloated tomorrow –o-;; We ordered so drinks and sipped at it for a while. Somehow, he was able to order alcoholic beverages … do the people not want to withhold the law around here!

I tied my jacket around my waist and glanced at Sesshoumaru's drink.

"You want some?" Sesshoumaru asked and tipped his cup towards me.

"No thanks." I sneered and greedily sipped on my Diet Coke; I was trying to save as many calories as I could. He shrugged and downed his drink before slamming the cup on the table.

"So…" I said. "Why'd you take me out today?"

"What do you mean why?" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards me.

"Why … why me?" I asked. "Why are you on a _date _with me? Why am I dressed up and all giddy to go out with _you_? I mean, you didn't even tell me you liked me or anything. It's like"

I was briefly cut off when Sesshoumaru quickly covered my lips with his. It was short but expressive. When he pulled away, I was left to melt in my seat. I lazily opened my eyes and saw him smirking.

"Let's dance." He said and tugged me up out the door and onto the dance floor.

**Dance Floor**

The music was pumping and the party was just getting started. All around me people were sweating from the closeness of everyone and all the dancing they were doing. Sesshoumaru pulled me to an empty spot on the dance floor and twirled me around.

I laughed and threw up my arms to the music and started to dance. Sesshoumaru has got to be the best dancer I've ever seen! We started out just doing our own thing but soon enough, he was holding me from behind and the grinding was **_CRAZY _** !

Months ago I would have been disturbed by even the thought of a guy putting his body up against me but by now, I was used to it. All that dancing with the boys was paying off.

"Let's go somewhere." Sesshoumaru grunted in my ear and started to walk off. I grabbed his arm to not get lost in the crowd.

**Couple Room**

As soon as we got into the room, Sesshoumaru had me pinned to the wall and started to make out with me.

"Sesshoumaru!" I hissed in between kisses. I tried to push him away but he held my hands to the wall and his leg was in-between mine. I did the only thing I could do … I bit down on his tongue. **HARD**.

"Ugh." He grunted and pulled away, bringing a hand to his tongue and seeing blood. I rubbed my swollen lips wit distaste.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not ready for this!" I shouted and hugged myself. Sesshoumaru remained silent and looked off at a point above my shoulder.

"I mean, I know that you must have had a **_lot _**of girls before." I said. "I know you must have girls falling to your feet without a moment's hesitation and I _know _that you must be used to making out with girls and then dumping them the next day." With his silence I continued.

"I – You make me feel like a _whore_." I spat out. "You're the first guy to have kissed me and I"

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru cut in, looking me square in the eye. I saw lust and anger … a hint of dejection.

"I want-," I started. "I want to take things slow. You know, not about sex or anything like that." I hugged myself harder and looked to the ground.

"You're the first guy to make me feel like this; so … special and all giddy. I don't know what's wrong with me! But I don't want to be some toy that you forget about the moment someone better comes along." I lifted my head and met his gaze.

His eyes softened and he leant down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. It was slow and _incredible_; like those fairy tale kisses that never happen in real life. He hugged me and we stood there for a while, listening to our heartbeats and the very faint sound of the activities going on outside the room.

Without a word, we left and he brought me home. He brought me to my doorstep and embraced me, nuzzling my hair and making small circles on my scalp with his hand. I took a deep breath of his cologne and sighed into his chest.

He placed a soft his on my temple and walked off to his bike and glanced at me before riding off into the night.

I sighed as I watched him go and walked into my house.

**Room**

Right when I got home, I had given a 411 to Sango and Yuri on what had happened and then taken a long, hot bath. Mama, Ji-chan, and Souta had gone to sleep a while ago.

I jumped into my bed and shook the tangles out of my wet hair.

Sometimes, Sesshoumaru could be so ... romantic and awe striking. Makes me just wanna make him be that cool in front of all the girls at school and run around screaming 'ISN'T HE SO COOL!' like a maniac –o-;;.

Were we a couple? I'd have to ask him later. I'm so afraid of these feelings I have. My heart beats like crazy just thinking about him and my temperature rises.

DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI

:sigh: I need to go to sleep

end chapter 

**AN: o I hope it wasn't too short for ya'll. Review review REVIEW ! 33**


	21. Sluts and Trouble

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait guys. Right now … I'm sick and headachey and I've been in bed ALL day and now … I've decided to do something with all this spare time I have. I'm watching Smallville and I'm ready to write … despite my icky condition . I want Clark to like Chloe ! DARNIT ! I think she's pretty and she has to suffer so much with Clark … he didn't tell her his secret and his future love of his life is her cousin ! I'm watching e new episode when Clark gets amnesia and Chloe has to guide him through his weirdness. Well, on with the show !

**RECAP CHAPTER 20**

**Room**

Right when I got home, I had given a 411 to Sango and Yuri on what had happened and then taken a long, hot bath. Mama, Ji-chan, and Souta had gone to sleep a while ago.

I jumped into my bed and shook the tangles out of my wet hair.

Sometimes, Sesshoumaru could be so ... romantic and awe striking. Makes me just wanna make him be that cool in front of all the girls at school and run around screaming 'ISN'T HE SO COOL!' like a maniac –o-;;.

Were we a couple? I'd have to ask him later. I'm so afraid of these feelings I have. My heart beats like crazy just thinking about him and my temperature rises.

DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI

:sigh: I need to go to sleep

**LONG TIME NO SEE – fallen-anqel**

**CHAPTER 21**

**SCHOOL : LOCKER ROOM**

I made my way into the locker room and opened my locker.

'Another day at school…' I sighed and took off my street shoes and put on my pink school slippers.

"Guess who." Someone slipped their fingers over my eyes and I felt their hands vibrating from muffled giggles.

"Sango-chan?" I questioned and reached over and wretched the fingers off my face.

"Why of course," Miroku said in a high-pitched girly voice. Sango stood nearby with the guilty face of an accomplice.

"Go away, twit," I said and swatted Miroku's arm.

(**AN: **ARG ! Smallville just ended. Last line : "You trusted me." – Chloe . GRAWR ! How let-downing is that? Stupid Clark ! For those who didn't watch the episode … or Smallville at all .. Chloe knows about Clark's powers and Clark doesn't tell her about them. With his amnesia, she has a chance to see all these powers since Clark doesn't know about them at all. In the end, Clark goes to the newspaper room and sees Chloe and ladidah Clark goes "It must have been weird to have a zombie best friend walking around." Cloe goes "I just never realized how complicated zombie best friend's life was." And now Clark is suspicious like .. does she know my secret? And Chloe says he had a fresh clean plate to start his life and he made all the same decisions except one. Clark goes "?" and she says "you trusted me." And turns away. End show.)

"So …" Sango put on an innocent face and pulled my arm.

"No," I said before she could spout her devious intentions. That girl _never_ has innocent intentions.

"But Ka—," Sango started as she reached to pull at my collar. I shifted around uncomfortably and saw Sesshoumaru at the corner of my eye.

"Sesshoumaru!" I shouted and ran over, hooking arms. He lifted an eyebrow and I pinched his arm as I let out a big fake smile. "You promised to walk me to class today. Bye guys!"

With that, I dragged Sesshoumaru out of there and slid across the hallway, bumping into several people in the process.

"Whew," I sighed as we got to my homeroom.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru questioned. I looked over and saw him leaning against the wall opposite my doorway.

"You're causing me SO much trouble, you know that?" I retorted and crossed my arms in mock annoyance.

"Is that so?" he quirked an eyebrow and hefted himself off the wall.

"Yeah," I answered. "Sango is going crazy trying to squeeze info about us out of me and—"

"Us?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow made another jump.

"Well, yea…" I blushed. "I mean, are we a couple? Because if we're not um … fine, whatever. It's not like—."

Sesshoumaru promptly cut me off with a kiss on my nose.

"Bleh" I jumped and rubbed my nose. Sesshoumaru shook his head and smiled. This has **got** to be the biggest moment I have had in my life.

"Uh hm!" I looked up and saw a not so happy Inuyasha standing by.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said and gripped me around my waist.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed out of my mind. HE RUINED A MOMENT! The **BEST** moment I ever had in my LIFE!

"Some people want to get to _class_," Inuyasha drawled. "How about both of you saying bye and stop blocking the hallway?"

"Whatever." I murmured and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Bye!" I stomped my way to my seat and plopped myself down in my seat. _Inuyasha SUCKS!_

**AFTER SCHOOL : OUTSIDE**

"Only two more months and school's out!" Sango shouted and jumped circles around me.

"Great." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You are _such_ a little kid."

"Hey, hey, hey," Sango said with her hands out in front of her. "Who's the little kid Miss Kitty pajama pants?"

"Hey!" I bonked Sango on the head. "They are the **sexiest** pair of pajama pants I've seen in my entire life!"

"Yeah," Sango retorted. "Considering they're just about the **only** pair of kitty pajama pants in the **WORLD**!"

"Ha ha," I dragged. "_Very_ funny."

"I try," Sango smiled and slung an arm around my shoulders. "So what is on the menu today?"

"Um… Let's go to WcDonalds." I shrugged and walked along with her.

"And venture into the lands of fatty meat and oily French fries and sugarized burger buns?" Sango gasped.

"I'm sure we can go somewhere healthy if you want to…" I said.

"I see your offer and I raise you a Burger King," Sango said.

"Burger King is still fast food, you know," I said.

"Just take my offer!" Sango snapped.

"OK." Was my automatic response, fearing Sango's wrath.

**BURGER KING**

"So," I slurped up some Diet Coke. "How's it going?"

"Hmm… same old same old." Sango dipped a French fry into a blob of honey mustard mixed with ketchup.

"How's Miroku?"

"Hm…"

"You know what I think? I think _you_ have a crush on _him_ and you wont admit it."

"Well, how about _you _and _Sesshoumaru_?" Sango snapped.

"We're a couple!" I snapped back. "And Miroku is gay!"

"Miroku is _not _**gay**!" Sango shrieked.

"See, see!" I pointed my finger at her accusingly. "You **do** like him! You defended a hentai like him! You would have laughed and been all like '_Oh yeah, he is_' if you didn't like him!"

"Oh, so what!" Sango looked off to the side. "I _do_ like him."

"Okay." I smiled, satisfied with my answer and slurped more of my drink. "Does he know?"

"We'vebeengoingoutfortwoweeks," Sango murmured quickly and ducked her head.

"TWO WEEKS! And you didn't tell me! How could you!" I was beyond mad. She was all in my face about Sesshoumaru and now I hear that she has been going out with that guy for **two weeks**! Wow.

"I was going to tell you sooner but--," Sango started.

"But what?" She better have a good explanation for this one.

"I don't know." She nibbled nervously at a French fry. "It feels weird going out with him. You know, with how much you don't like Inuyasha and Miroku is his right hand man and all. And I hate watching movies when the 'gangster' is the main character and looks all heroic and gets the girl in the end because that is **not** how life goes at all! I don't want to be the bad guy's girl! I don't want to turn into a slut like all those girls he hangs out with!"

"Are you calling me a _slut_!" I hissed.

"No, NO WAY Kagome!" Sango swung her arms frantically. "Not you … like Kikyo and Yur…a."

"You were going to say **Yuri**, weren't you?" I asked. "Yuri and me are practically the same. Bye Sango."

"Gome-chan," Sango pleaded.

"Go take Miroku and get fat at some WcDonalds," I hissed and glared at Sango. She winced and I felt a little bad … but not bad enough.

"A slut," I hissed and kicked a garbage can. "That's the most revolting thing I've heard in my life!"

_BZZT BZZT_

"Yeah," I snapped into my phone.

"_Kagome? What's wrong?_" Yuri asked.

"No!" I said. "I went to Burger King with Sango and apparently she's been with Miroku for a while now and then she's all 'I don't wanna be a slut' and I go 'what?' and she's all 'like Kikyo and Yuri' and that means she calling _me_ a slut and—."

"_Wait, what?_" Yuri asked. "_Oh-no she didn't! She did not call me a—okay, you know what? I'm coming over, where are you?_"

"Near VIPizza," I answered.

"_Okay. I'll be right there so go inside and order a small everything pizza and four garlic knots._" Yuri instructed and promptly hung up.

**VIPIZZA : LATER**

"Okay," Yuri said as she viciously chomped into a pizza slice. "She called me a WHAT!"

"She called **us**—okay… not exactly me—but she implied it! Sluts." I repeated mashed a garlic knot into my mouth.

"Kikyo is a slut!" Yuri shouted. "I am NOTHING like that silly girl!"

(**AN:** I'm watching another Smallville episode … rerun. When Chloe takes in a truth serum and people keep telling her the truth. And Pete is in love with her! Whoa!)

"Whatever." I listlessly picked out all the mushrooms on my pizza. "She probably didn't mean it."

"Maybe she didn't mean to offend **you**," Yuri said. "But she certainly always thought that I was a slut! Oh I'll give her a slut alright."

"Don't do anything rash, Yuri," I warned. "I'm going to tell the guys to not listen to a word you say. I swear to—if I hear _anything_ about dumping a body into a river _anytime_ soon I'm going to … to …"

"What?" Yuri pointed at me with her crust. "Rip out my hair? Throw all my clothes into a pool? Please, Kagome, you don't know scary when you see it. I've been a lot worse to girls by myself … heck, they _want _to throw themselves in a river by the time I'm done with them."

"I'm gonna tell Sesshoumaru!" I retorted. v .

"Please-," Yuri rolled her eyes. "I've known him since WAY before you came into the picture. Honey, please, I have him wrapped around my finger."

"Thanks." --;; What a great friend.

"Just telling you the truth," she smiled and reached for my crust. "Not eating that? Thanks."

"Um … you're welcome." Boy is this girl a food vacuum!

_BZZT BZZT BZZT_

"What?" Yuri greeted. "… Shut up … Yeah. I'm with Kagome at VIP … How long? … Okay, we'll be there … Stop worrying, you're not my mother … Meet you there in 5 minutes."

"Who was that?" I asked. "Not your mother I'm guessing."

Yuri looked up at me as she snapped close her cell phone.

"We've got trouble."

** end chapter **


	22. Breakup

**AN : **Okay guys ! Thank you all for all your reviews ! –o-;; I'm starting to get less and less chapters with every chapter I make T-T … so I shall finish this fic soon and redeem myself with a brand new fic … not sure what kind it will be but :shrug: I'll make it heck of a lot better than this one !

**Suggestion: Listen to saddish music when reading this chapter. It adds to the story!** I think it'll be a lot more dramatic if you do ;D

**RECAP CHAPTER 21**

_BZZT BZZT BZZT_

"What?" Yuri greeted. "… Shut up … Yeah. I'm with Kagome at VIP … How long? … Okay, we'll be there … Stop worrying, you're not my mother … Meet you there in 5 minutes."

"Who was that?" I asked. "Not your mother I'm guessing."

Yuri looked up at me as she snapped close her cell phone.

"We've got trouble."

**Chapter 22**

"Where are we going?"

As soon as Yuri got that phone call, she got up and ran out the door, not caring about the leftover pizza. I gave it to a bunch of kids that were sitting next to us and chased her out the door. Yuri was half a block ahead of me when I got out onto the sidewalk and my breathing was labored as I sprinted after her.

"Kazuya's," she answered without turning back. "We've got-"

"Trouble," I finished. "Yeah, I k-know. But-but what _kind_ of trouble? We were steadily nearing Kazuya's house; I could see it in the distance.

"It's-it's--," Yuri started.

"Yuri! Kagome!" Kazuya ran over. "Hurry up! You're late."

We jogged over into Kazuya's house and saw that his lavish living room was filled with Black Stripes. Faint memories of the last time I came here flowed into the back of my mind; but it wasn't the time for that.

Yuri took her seat next to Kazuya and I took my respectful seat by Sesshoumaru. He sat in a single arm chair; the biggest chair at the head of the living room table. His fingertips were touching with his pointer fingers touching his lips; a deep thought rested on his face. He broke out of his expression and cleared his voice.

"Jaken, escort Kagome out of the room," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"What?" I complained. "I have as much right to be here as the others do!"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's eyes pierced into Kagome's and his voice was almost … pleading. I nodded solemnly and followed Jaken out the door.

**Author's POV (BEGIN MUSIC xD)**

"As you all know," Sesshoumaru started. "We have made many enemies throughout the years." He glanced at each of the members before going back into his speech.

"In the past, we have been able to control any … outbursts we had from any of them. However, I have just recently received a message from an anonymous person," he informed and looked to his bandaged arm.

**Flashback**

The glass window in Sesshoumaru's window broke as a brick crashed through.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shouted and rushed over to Sesshoumaru's form. He brushed Jaken off and winced as he looked at his arm. A few glass shards had managed to pierce his skin.

"Bring it to me," Sesshoumaru commanded and pointed to the brick as he went to look out the window. All he saw was a black car speeding away from the block.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken fetched the offending object and held it out to Sesshoumaru with both hands.

Sesshoumaru surveyed the object and saw that a message had been scrawled on it with a charcoal of some sort.

'Watch you're back. I know you're weakness.'

**End Flashback**

"What did it say, Sesshoumaru-sama?" someone asked. Sesshoumaru then took the liberty to toss a brick onto the table.

"Weakness?" Kazuya asked as he surveyed the message. "But … you don't have-!" Kazuya stopped short upon realization and looked to the door.

"Kagome," Yuri whispered.

"At first," Sesshoumaru started. "I thought that I would not have anything to be concerned about. However, I have come to realize that the message was true. I know that it is not a secret that Kagome and I have become a couple. Therefore, I have decided to not take any chances and break it off with Kagome."

"Wait a second," Jin interjected. "Shouldn't Kagome know about this? I mean, she has a right to know!"

"I will only ask once to keep you're voice down." Sesshoumaru sent a glare that made Jin shiver.

"I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jin submitted.

"I have grown to realize that one can trust no one in life," Sesshoumaru stated. "But I know that I can trust any of you with my life." Black Stripes throughout the room looked intently at their leader, their eyes gleaming with loyalty.

"I am trusting all of you to keep this from Kagome." Sesshoumaru leaned back on the armchair. "I want all of you to keep an eye on her. Yuri, Jin, I know that you are close to her. I want you two to be around her at all times. Is it settled, then?"

Everyone voiced their hai's and Sesshoumaru let out a deep breath.

"Then it is done."

**Kagome's POV**

'Why isn't he letting me into the meeting? Doesn't he trust me?'

I was sitting in a guest room of sorts and Jaken stood by the door, seemingly guarding me. The door opened up and I saw Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Jaken, leave us." Jaken nodded and filed out the door, closing it behind him.

"Sesshou, what was that all about?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Kagome." His voice was serious and business-like, a voice I haven't heard from him I a while.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's not working out," he replied.

"Sesshoumaru?" I repeated. "What-what do you mean?"

"I mean every word I said," he answered. His expression was stoic and masked from me. "I'm breaking it off."

"Then … then was this all a lie?" I asked. "I thought- I thought--!"

"You thought wrong!" Sesshoumaru burst out; his eyes flashing. "Don't make this difficult, Kagome."

"I-I hate you!" I shouted, tears gathered up in my eyes and I clenched my fists.

Sesshoumaru wordlessly put a hand behind my head and pulled me to him, embracing me.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

I broke out into tears and made weak attempts at punching his chest ... each punch growing weaker and repeating the phrase over and over again.

"_I hate you_," I whispered and slowly slid my fingers to my side and wordlessly cried into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru remained in his position throughout the whole ordeal and we stood there like that; two torn souls in need of comfort.

**Few Days Later**

"Were you crying again?" Yuri asked as she looked at my faintly puffy pink eyes.

"No." I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, we're late."

"Okay, Kagome," she said and sighed. "Are you eating properly?"

"Of course I am!" I answered. "I'm not that depressed."

"Good."

"Good afternoon, ladies." I looked up and saw Naraku bow his head.

"Good afternoon, Naraku-san." I bowed back, too tired to do anything else.

"My, my Kagome-chan," Naraku tsked. "Have you been crying."

"No, she hasn't," Yuri snapped an answer. "Now leave her alone."

"So protective," Naraku smirked. "You won't be around her forever." He retreated to his cronies and they followed him down the hall.

"Freak," Yuri muttered after him and turned to me. "I gotta leave you now. Have fun today, okay?"

"I will," I answered and stepped into my classroom.

**Classroom : Break**

I had been ignoring Sango all week and she ignored me right back. I had asked Kaede-sensei for a seat change but she had refused and said that the seat arrangement was fine and that I should resolve any squabbles I had with my friends.

(**AN:** This part is the reason for my delay. I had no idea what to fill this part in with –o-;;)

I peered over my shoulder and saw Sango sitting by Miroku.

'_Ch. That's what I thought.'_

I then felt someone kick at my chair. I turned around and saw Inuyasha nod his head to the door before making his way out of the classroom.

'_What now?'_ I wondered as I wordlessly followed him out.

**Hallway**

When I got out, I saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall by the windows. He lifted himself off the wall as he saw me come out.

"What?" I snapped and crossed my arms defensively in front of me.

"You look like crap," he replied.

"Look Inuyasha," I glared at him and spoke to him in a solid tone. "I didn't come out here to get insulted. Just leave me alone, okay?" I turned around to enter the classroom but I felt him grab my wrist.

"Kagome."

I turned to see him looking down at me with despaired eyes. For some reason, I felt my resolve soften and my strength fail me.

"Kagome," he repeated. "I can't handle this anymore."

"Handle what?" I asked; my voice was barely a whisper.

"This." He gestured out to the space between us. "I can't stand that you _hate _me. I want- I want us to be friends again."

"I want that too, Inuyasha," I retorted. "But--"

"But what?" Inuyasha shot back. "What do I have to do to get you to stop hating me? Do you- do you want to hit me? Do you want me to go jump off a bridge?"

"It's not-," I started.

"No, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at me intently. "I want you to know that I am willing to do anything to get what we used to be back. I'm sorry, okay? Sh!t Kagome, you have no idea what you're doing to me. Just … let's just go back to how we used to be before, okay?"

"Inuyasha," I broke in. "I can't just up and forget about all the things you did. Did you think it would be that easy? Nothing ever is, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down and bit his lip.

"Kagome!" he shouted and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of my head. I promptly shut up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kagome," he repeated in a calmer tone. He stared intently into my eyes before speaking again. "I don't know what's going on in your life right now … But it's affecting everyone around you. Open your eyes Kagome!"

"What are you talking about!" I asked.

"Sesshoumaru is a freakin mess. I'm beating the crap out of him in class and he doesn't even seem to care. That is _not_ the way things are supposed to be! Sango's stopped eating and you're- f+k it, Kagome."

He paused and looked to the side before looking back at me.

"You've got me worried too."

"It's not that big of a deal," I said and stared back as him. "Everything is fine and-Mmhph!"

While I was trying to defend myself, Inuyasha had swept down for a kiss. I lifted my arms up and pushed against him but he had all his weight on the wall behind me and the fact that I hadn't been sleeping or eating properly lately didn't heklp either.

When he pulled away, there was silence and I could hear the students inside our class cease their chattering as Kaede-sensei announced the end of our break.

"I'm here for you, Kagome," Inuyasha reminded as he reached over for the door handle and slid it open. "Let's just not mess it all up this time around."

** FIN CHAPTER **

**AN: **OMG … that took way too long . This fic is coming to an end soon guys ! ;D Stay tuned.


	23. Healing

**AN : **Sorry for the hold up, guys. Thanks for all the reviews ! Oh man, I can't believe how long this fic is taking to finish :X . I'm working hard on **Under the New Moon** right now and I don't really have time for **Long Time No See** but I've decided to update both at the same time . Haha . Enjoy guys !

**RECAP CHAP 22**

"It's not that big of a deal," I said and stared back as him. "Everything is fine and-Mmhph!"

While I was trying to defend myself, Inuyasha had swept down for a kiss. I lifted my arms up and pushed against him but he had all his weight on the wall behind me and the fact that I hadn't been sleeping or eating properly lately didn't heklp either.

When he pulled away, there was silence and I could hear the students inside our class cease their chattering as Kaede-sensei announced the end of our break.

"I'm here for you, Kagome," Inuyasha reminded as he reached over for the door handle and slid it open. "Let's just not mess it all up this time around."

**LONG TIME NO SEE – fallen-anqel**

**CHAPTER 23**

Months had passed and the school year was coming to an end with summer break. I was still sad from the break-up but I realized that it just didn't do anybody any good. Crying would get me nowhere!

I quit going to the dojo, it just pained me too much to see Sesshoumaru everyday. I have Yuri, Jin, and Inuyasha with me; egging me on and supporting me in everything I do.

I'm still mad at Sango, and being the stubborn people we are, we are both too proud to apologize to each other. Inuyasha tells me that Sango and Miroku are going strong. Well, good for them!

An arm snaked its way around my shoulders and I looked up to see Inuyasha. He turned to face me and quickly placed a kiss on my forehead before turning back around.

Oh yeah, did I tell you that we're dating?

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh man, shut up, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's not funny at all!"

I laughed. "Aw, poor baby."

"Damn straight!" He placed a hand on his forehead, feigning distress. "I could have died."

"Oh, I would have died without you," I added in my own dramatized voice.

We were at VIPizza, on our weekly Friday VIPizza Nights. I had made up with Inuyasha over the few months after the kiss. It was a bit awkward for a while but it all went back to normal and we were just like old chums.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Hmm?" His voice didn't suit him at all.

"Do I have a chance?"

"Inuyasha-," I started.

"No, no, hear me out," he interrupted. I nodded in consent and sat back.

"I know that you are still hurting from Sesshoumaru," he said. "But can't you give me a chance? I promise that I won't let you get hurt ever again. Kami, Kagome. I just-."

"Okay."

"What?" Inuyasha looked up at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I said okay." I smiled.

"A-alright then." Inuyasha smirked. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my tantalizing good looks."

"Don't get so big headed over there!" I laughed.

'I need to get my mind off _him_," I thought. 'Maybe this can work.'

**END FLASHBACK**

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked. "You look a bit lonely."

"I'm fine," I answered. "I think I'm gonna go home now."

"You want me to drive you?" he asked.

"Nah," I answered. "I think I'll just go home with Yuri."

"Good," he said. "Look, I have to go somewhere tonight. D'you think it's okay if today's Friday VIPizza Night is cancelled?"

I nodded, although it was a bit strange to cancel. We _never_ missed one Friday Night since the ritual had started.

"Promise me that you'll go straight home." I turned to see him looking deep into my eyes.

"Sure," I replied. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Love you," he said and nuzzled my forehead.

"Love you too," I whispered, phasing out into my own little world.

**OUTSIDE HOME**

"This is my stop," I said. Yuri had driven me home from school. Today was the last day so everyone was a bit rushed in going home. It had taken me forever to find her.

"Stay home, Kagome, alright?" Yuri peered over at me from under her shades.

"Um… sure?" Something fishy was going on. "Why is everyone telling me to stay home today?"

"Haha, it's nothing," she answered casually. "Have fun!"

"You too." I got out of her car and didn't bother watching her drive off.

**HOME**

"Come on, Buyo," I said as I pushed him off the couch. "Stop being so lazy and go exercise or something!"

He stared at me and yawned before settling down on the floor and going back to sleep.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch. When did life get so boring?

Ever since I quit the gang, everything was just … so boring. -o-;;

No more parties, fights, hanging out … At lunch I just sat with Inuyasha. Everyone in the gang just … cut off all ties from me. Well, except Yuri and Jin.

Whenever I met eyes with Sesshoumaru, he just turned away. No sneer, snort, or even a glare. Just an emotionless face.

I learned to avoid him as he did me. I no longer looked to him when I spotted his stature in the hallway or caught his cologne in the wind. I had Inuyasha—that should be enough, right?

_RING RING RING_

"Moshi moshi?" I greeted as I picked up the phone.

"…"

"Moshi moshi?" I repeated. What was this? A prank call?

"If you ever want to see him again, come here."

"Who is this?" My body froze over. "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll find a box outside. Someone will be there to pick you up in an hour. Tell no one or he dies." With that, the person hung up.

"What the …" I muttered before walking to the door.

Sure enough, there was a white box outside. Looking around, I saw no one and simply picked up the box before quickly walking inside.

**ROOM**

I set the box down on the table before me and contemplated on what to do. I was scared out of my mind.

'Who was he talking about? Souta? Inuyasha? … Sesshoumaru?'

I shook my head. "Let's open the box, already."

Opening it up, I gasped. It was a gorgeous, slinky dark blue dress. Next to it was a black cloth mask embellished in little roses and doilies that covered one's eyes. It even came with slick, new black pumps and black silk gloves.

It didn't take me long to decide on what to do.

'I'm going.'

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I was sitting around my living room, contemplating on whether or not I was doing the right thing.

'The others probably knew about this,' I decided.

"No wonder they were telling me to stay home … but I'm too curious to leave it all alone."

There was knocking on the door.

I approached it and looked out the peephole. It was one of Naraku's cronies.

'So it was him!' I thought. 'What could he possibly want with me?'

I opened the door. "Yes?"

"Come with us, Kagome-sama."

"Hai."

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**NARAKU'S MANSION : Sesshoumaru's Side**

"What is this?" Kazuya asked. He was wearing a tuxedo and a black mask, like all the other guys there.

"I don't like this," Yuri said as she stood next to Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha's here too." Her red dress fluttered with the movement of her arms.

"I've noticed," Sesshoumaru stated.

They had all received an invitation to a Masquerade of sorts. Apparently, so had Inuyasha's gang.

It was very formal and sophisticated. There was wine to the side and little cocktail treats. Naraku had yet to make an appearance but his cronies lurked behind every corner. They were in Naraku's ballroom, sticking to their own sides with some mingling on the dance floor.

To the right was a poker table and many were gambling while they waited for their host.

"What are you planning, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru muttered before he took a sip of wine.

**NARAKU'S MANSION : Inuyasha's Side**

"Where is he?" Inuyasha fret as he nervously bounced his foot.

"Chill," Miroku said as he gulped down his wine. "We're here to relax and have fun! Loosen up, Yasha."

"Don't be stupid, Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Why were we _all_ invited here? There has to be some reason …."

Just then, the lights dimmed and the spotlights went onto the top of the ballroom stairs.

**NARAKU'S MANSION : Naraku's Side**

"Welcome, all," Naraku greeted. "Many of you must be wondering why you have all been called to my humble abode."

He smirked. "It is a widely known fact that there are three gangs in this territory. And I was thinking—why do we have to share this land? So let this be the night where we decide it all.

"Tonight, only one side will win."

Immediately, there was uproar.

"I didn't come here for this bull!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What'dya mean 'one side will win'!"

"Settle down!" Naraku ordered, his voice booming above all other. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now."

Suddenly, there was clacking all around them as metal bars slunk down from the ceiling, covering all the exits and windows.

"What the hell is this—a lockdown!"

"This is what he wanted …" Sesshoumaru laughed and started to clap.

"Bravo!" he clapped on. There was silence as people stared at him.

"Nice try, Naraku," he explained. "But I see no reason in you doing this. You can't make us do anything. I refuse to take part in this nonsense."

It was Naraku's turn to laugh. "Do you honestly think that I am that foolish, Sesshoumaru?"

"We have a guest that has decided to stop by. By all means, enjoy yourselves as we wait for her arrival. The party has just begun!"

Classical music poured through the speakers and slowly, the sophisticated atmosphere came back. However, everyone was tense and alert.

What was he trying to do? What guest?

"What are we going to do?" Kazuya asked.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru answered curtly.

The minutes ticked by and everyone grew impatient. Suddenly, Naraku stood from his seat at the front of the room and climbed up the stairs.

"Here she is," he said as a girl hesitantly stepped into the room.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her downstairs. She was beautiful, her dark blue dress hugging her body and her hair swept up with stray tendrils framing her face. Bright brown eyes shined through the holes of her mask as her lips gathered into a nervous smile.

"Hi guys," she said hesitantly.

"Kagome!" Everyone from Sesshoumaru's gang got up with a start as the Yasha gang followed in suit.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri shouted.

Inuyasha took a few steps toward her. "Let her go you—,"

"Not so fast," Naraku warned as he pulled a knife out of his tuxedo jacket and placed it on Kagome's neck.

Everyone tensed and they all glared at the figure before them.

"Let the games begin." Naraku smirked.

**FIN CHAPTER**

**AN: **Haha . That only took too long -o-;; . The next chapter will be the last one you guys ! **Stay tuned and review ! Swing by my other fics too !**


End file.
